


In Her Eyes, I See the Stars Dancing

by Pancitcanton



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Gore, Dark, Eventual Korra/Asami Sato, F/F, Pining, Post-Book 3, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slow Burn, Trying to write for the first time, canon compliant I think
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:40:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 68,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25451041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pancitcanton/pseuds/Pancitcanton
Summary: Asami was quiet for a moment and was pretty sure that Korra is already asleep. Still, then she asked her, "Have you seen the stars dancing in someone's eyes, Asami?" barely a whisper.As her brain tried to think of something to answer the question, she heard a light snore coming from the girl beside her. Asami smiled and caressed her cheek. "Through your eyes, Korra."-Post battle with Zaheer where Asami takes care of Korra. When she leaves for the South Pole to heal and not come back, Asami looks for her.Centered with Asami (mostly hers) and Korra's feelings to each other while coping with everything going on around them.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 160
Kudos: 774





	1. Blue eyes

Asami stared blankly in front of the mirror. Her hair is a mess, bruises along her body are visible in the washroom's faint light, and some scratches of dirt in her clothes and face. She was able to take her jacket off, leaving a tank top underneath. The water on the sink is flowing, and she had a damp cloth on her left hand as she was supposed to clean herself up, but her body wouldn't move. So, she just stood there, staring at her reflection—through her reflection, when a light knock startled her.

"Asami?" It was Mako. She immediately turned the water off and opened the door to the washroom. Mako was looking at her with concern in his eyes as he continues, "Korra's awake now and—" She didn't let him finish and darted towards Korra's room.

*

It was the night after Korra's fight with Zaheer. Asami thought it would be the last battle for the Avatar. Her heart shattered when she saw Korra lying on the ground after giving one final push to bring Zaheer down. Asami wanted to hold Korra, but her father beat her to it. All she could do was watch and hope that Korra is okay.

When the poison was out of her body, they immediately transported the Avatar to the airship to tend her wounds. Korra's body is a mess, is an understatement. The whole ride back to Air Temple Island Asami can hear the girl screaming from the hallway as they try to patch up whatever wounds they can in Korra's body. Tonraq and Kya were with Korra the whole time, and she didn't want to be a bother just by being there and not do anything. It hurt to hear Korra's anguished screams, and Asami just wanted to hug her pain away. If only it were that easy.

 _I'd give up everything to take the pain away, Korra_. If it were that easy.

She didn't know when her feelings for Korra developed, but she's sure that her love for the Avatar is more than platonic. It may be the long nights they shared when one had trouble sleeping, so they just talked all night and shared experiences from when they were kids. It may be when they spent in the desert trying to survive the giant fish attacking them when Asami noted that they work well together. It may also be when Asami volunteered to watch Korra's body as she meditates to the spirit world, and she wasn't sure then. At the same time, she stared at the Avatar in a lotus position and wondered why her heart sped up. A blush was creeping in her cheeks while thinking about how Korra's lips taste like if she kissed her then.

She wasn't sure then, but she knew now. She was in love with her best friend.

When they reached the island, they were able to sedate Korra and carried her through a stretcher into her room. Asami didn't know how long she stared at the door to Korra's room, contemplating if she should go in and just hold Korra or let her rest. A hand touched her shoulder, and she looked at the direction where it came from and saw Mako staring at her.

"We should let her rest for now. She'll be asleep for a few hours. At least that's what I heard from Kya." Mako held both of Asami's shoulders, and with a quick motion, he hugged her.

Asami didn't realize she was holding her breath until she felt Mako's arms around her, and she started to break down. She felt her legs tremble, and if it weren't for Mako's firm grip around her, she would've fallen on the floor. She quietly cried in Mako's arm.

"She's strong, Asami. She'll get through this like the last time." Mako tried to console Asami, but his voice betrayed him as she heard his voice crack at the last sentence.

They held each other for a while until Asami broke the hug and finally calmed down.

"I'll let you know when she's awake, but first we need to eat dinner and then wash up afterward. Most of them are in the dining area already", Mako started. She looked at Korra's door one last time, then she nodded and followed Mako in the dining room.

*

Asami was almost at the door when she heard a groan and a cry, quickening her pace. At the door, she saw Korra sitting on her bed grimacing but stopped when she saw Asami at the door. She stared at those blue eyes that never fails to entice her in ways she wouldn't think would be possible. Blue eyes that lights up when she gets excited about something. But right now, those blue eyes showed sadness. A look Asami never wanted to see and would do anything just to take away that look. Broken. The Avatar was broken.

"Hey, Asami." Korra gave her a strained smile, and with a few steps, she was beside Korra. Asami just noticed the people around the room. Tonraq and Tenzin were talking in the corner. Bolin and Opal near the door with Mako catching up with her now, and a healer on the left side of Korra who is about to heal a wound on her stomach.

"Hey there," Asami said as she held her right hand, squeezing it gently as a sign to let Korra know that she's there. And she's not leaving.

"I'm going to start and try again, so try to be still Avatar Korra." The healer said, and Korra nodded. A warm blue, glowing water from the basin moved its way onto Korra's stomach, but as it hits her skin, the water tribe girl squeezed Asami's hand tightly and howled in pain. Her scream was unbearable and so broken.

"STOP! STOP! Stop it!" Asami shouted. She didn't even think as her other hand swatted away the healer's hands, the water splashed onto the floor and made a protective stance over Korra.

Everyone in the room was startled in how Asami reacted and couldn't care less as long as she doesn't see Korra crying in pain. The healer was staring at her, shocked but composed herself afterwards. Pema came in the room with a dinner tray and set it down on the table beside Asami and said, "Maybe Korra can eat dinner first, then we'll try again tomorrow?" Pema gave the healer a warm smile in a gentle way that just puts Asami at ease.

The healer nodded and gathered her healing materials. With a quick bow to everyone, she was out of the room.

Bolin and the others said their goodnights and went to their rooms. Tenzin gave Asami a smile and walked out of the room with her wife as well. Tonraq went to the other side of Korra and kissed her forehead, "I'll be outside sweetie, seems like Asami has it all under control." He gave a quick nod and smiled at Asami as well, and he went out and closed the door behind him.

Asami realized she was still holding Korra's hand, she pulled away and got the bowl of soup from the tray.

"Let me feed you." Korra looked at her and nodded. Asami can still see the tears falling from her cheeks, so she held the soup on her right hand and wiped Korra's tears using her left thumb.

"Thank you, Asami," Korra said. "You didn't have to do this."

"I'm always here for you. I don't mind, Korra. Whatever you need." _Whatever you need, Korra, if you'll have me_.

Korra didn't say another word and let Asami feed her. After she managed to eat a few bites, the CEO excused herself and told the Avatar that she'll be right back.

Asami got up and grabbed the tray to take to the sink. When she was done washing the plates, she went back to the hallway but stopped midway to Korra's room. She let out a broken sob and just stood there, holding on to the wall in the hall with her left hand while she tried to cover her mouth with her right so that no one would hear her crying.

"Why did you have to be the Avatar, Korra." She said to no one in particular.

A few more moments, she finally stopped crying, gathered herself, and went back to Korra's room. As she opened the door, she met the younger girl's eyes and smiled, "We should change your clothes and get you ready for bed." Without waiting for an answer, she got some clothes from the drawer and placed it on the bed's foot. She then went back out the door and told Korra that she'll be right back to find a basin and cloth to wash the patches of dirt on her skin. Asami mentally slaps herself why she didn't think of getting all the stuff she needed, but then again, her mind is too tired and too worried for the girl she just left in the room.

When she got back, she closed the door behind her and went to Korra's side. She sat down at the edge of the bed and wasn't sure how to proceed. It's as if Korra read her mind, she then tried to untuck her vest and started, "Might need help in removing this." She looked at the engineer apologetically.

"Of course."

Asami started to lift her vest, and once it was removed for some reason, her eyes just stared at Korra's body. Beneath the scratches and bruises and dirt, Korra's abs were toned beautifully, and her biceps were just perfect. Not too buff, but you can tell the years of training are visible.

Asami's now aware that she's been staring too long, so she coughed, "Uh, I'm gonna touch you now—I mean, clean you, uh wipe you with the cloth." She finished lamely.

Korra didn't notice how Asami became flustered as she seems so deep in her thoughts, and the CEO gave a sigh of relief. After she changed Korra, put away the stuff she used, and turned off the light so that Korra can now rest.

"Can you stay with me for a while?" Korra asked.

Asami didn't have to be asked twice. So she went to the side of the bed where she can fit herself in, and as if her hands had a mind on its own, she slid her right arm under the younger girl's neck and the other on her stomach, holding her close.

"Is this okay?"

"More than okay. Sorry, you've done so much already, Asami. I just didn't want to be alone."

"Don't say sorry, and I told you, I'm more than happy to help," Asami said.

"Thank you. It means a lot to me."

Asami felt Korra try to snuggle closer as much as her strength wanted her to, and her heart is starting to flutter.

"We'll get through this together, Korra. I promise."

"Tell me a story? Anything. Just so I can go to sleep." Korra said. Asami just smiled in the dark but began, "Well, there's this story I used to read when I was a kid." The Avatar chuckled.

"Of course, all you did was read when you were a kid." Korra teased. Asami playfully pokes the side of her stomach, "Hey. I enjoyed it. Anyway, according to this book, there's a myth about how you find your one true love—your soulmate. To know that he/she is your soulmate, you have to directly look them in the eye and see if the stars are dancing."

"Pft. What? That's crazy. How can you see the stars in someone's eye?" Korra said, bemused, but Asami continued, "Shush, Avatar. The two main characters in the story somehow found each other. The girl, Nuzi, was blind, and the guy, Tok, accidentally bump into her, and right at that moment, the guy saw through the woman's eyes that the stars were dancing."

"Tok knew that he had to do something to get Nuzi and be with her for the rest of his life and so when he realized that she can't see his eyes, he found ways to make her feel his love."

"Diff he courffted her like a genffleman?" Korra asked as she's drifting off to sleep.

Asami giggled lightly and said, "Yes, like a gentleman. Tok gave Nuzi flowers with the most amazing smell, sang to her to relay her love through the messages of the song, and made her feel protected and not alone through his touches. With the lack of seeing him, he never stopped pursuing her. Nuzi fell in love with the guy eventually because he made her feel the love she deserves."

Asami was quiet for a moment and was pretty sure that Korra is already asleep. Still, then she asked her, "Have you seen the stars dancing in someone's eyes, Asami?" barely a whisper.

_You mean those blue eyes of yours I got to see when we went all around the globe to look for air benders? The same eyes that met mine on the dining table when we had our inside joke that no one seems to understand but us?_

As her brain tried to think of something to answer the question, she heard a light snore coming from the girl beside her. She smiled and caressed her cheek. "Through your eyes, Korra."

After a few minutes, she wiggled out of Korra's bed and tiptoed out of the room as quietly as possible and went to her bedroom. There's a long road ahead, but Asami will make sure that Korra knows she means it. That Asami will do anything for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! This would be my very first fanfic to make. I just have this headcanon that Asami for sure tried to track down Korra when she didn't come back when she was supposed to 6 months ago. This is the first chapter to keep the story rolling. Lol I know I'm really not good at it but comments are open!


	2. Caregiver

It's been two weeks since Korra's battle with Zaheer. Two weeks since Asami moved back to Air Temple Island. Nobody was surprised 'cos everyone assumed that she'll be staying for a while to take care of the Avatar. Ever since the healer's incident during the first night, she has never left Korra's side.

Korra can't move her legs. The battle took a significant toll on her body. From what Asami understood, Korra had suffered injuries internally, including her spine, thus the lack of feeling in her lower extremities. Kya said she's going to walk again, but not anytime soon. Hence, Korra needing assistance with almost everything.

Asami helped change her clothes, assisted to bathe her, encouraged her to eat as much as possible, held her during the healing sessions, and stayed with the Avatar when the nightmares came.

The nightmares were terrible. It happened almost every day. After Asami made sure Korra was asleep, she leaves Korra's room, goes to her room, then right when she is about to sleep. She finds herself getting back up whenever she hears the screams of the Korra.

*

"NO! Stop. Please!" Like muscle memory, Asami bolted upright and ran towards the Korra's room, "I don't want to!" the girl screamed.

_Oh, Korra._

She reached through the door, slid it open, and swiftly moved to the bed.

Sitting down, facing Korra, she stroked her right arm, trying to wake her up.

"Hey, Korra. It's Asami, you're okay. Please wake up." Korra was beaded with sweat and looked strenuous from whatever nightmare she's having now.

_Please wake up, I can't protect you in your dreams._

On cue, Korra's eyes opened, followed by a loud gasp. She was breathing heavily and was looking around the room, possibly concerned about the threat she just had in her dream. She then locked eyes with Asami.

"You're okay. It was just a nightmare." Asami then scooted closer, now hugging Korra.

"It's Zaheer. He was trying to kill me again. I wasn't gonna make it." Korra responded, exhaling slowly, trying to catch her breath.

"You're safe now, Korra. I want you to follow my breathing, okay? Just breathe in and out." Asami held Korra's left hand and placed it on her chest to feel her breathing. "Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. Good."

 _It's Zaheer again_. Asami thought. She would give everything just to keep that man away from Korra. He has hurt her terribly, and seeing Korra struggling like this, pains her to the extent of invigorating her needs to track down Zaheer and just end him. Whatever it takes.

Korra's breathing went back to normal, and they were both able to relax. Their position in bed didn't only make Asami's stomach flip, but it also made her self-conscious.

Ever since she mentally admitted to herself that she likes Korra more than a friend, Asami has been hyper-aware of how close she's been with her. She has been there to take care of Korra's needs. Asami didn't mind though, she loved spending all her time with her, and whenever those blue eyes look at her, it's like she's about to melt in a pile of goo.

Much to her dismay, she had to keep her feelings in check. _Korra doesn't need this right now_. She'll do everything for Korra, even if it means hiding her own emotions.

Being in bed with Korra and holding her close isn't helping her cause one bit. This is what friends do, right? Just casually snuggling in the same bed when one is having a nightmare, and the other soothes her faster than a bolt of lightning—just friends.

"I'm sorry, Asami. I'm always keeping you up at night. It's the fourth time it's happened now." Korra suddenly spoke in the darkness.

"No worries. You know I'm always here. I don't want you to go through this alone." Asami responded.

"I don't want to keep doing this to you, Asami. You don't have to come in here all the time whenever I have nightmares." She sighed deeply.

"Well, you're making it harder for me to sleep with all your screaming anyway,"

Asami tried to joke but then regretted it after as she felt her friend move away.

She held on to her closer, "I'm kidding. I want to, I want to be the person you see when you wake up from a terrible nightmare."

"Oh, so I can see that beautiful face of yours?" Korra chided, she can feel her smiling.

Korra isn't even aware of how her words can affect the older girl. Asami can feel her cheeks rise in heat as she laughs nervously, "Right, yeah… You're beautiful too." She blurted, then flinched at her lame retort but was relieved when she heard Korra laugh.

They held onto each other for a few more moments until Asami broke the silence.

"Say, would you mind if I just sleep here with you? If you keep having nightmares every night, it'll be easier for me to wake you up. I mean, I can sleep on the cot, I wouldn't mind."

"Wow, you _really_ mean it when you said you're here for me," Korra responded with an uneasy tone.

Asami reassuringly kissed her forehead, a gesture she growing accustomed to, "Korra, I'm your friend. You have saved me a lot of times more than you think, and I'm very grateful for it. It's the least I can do. You sacrificed yourself to save the air nation, and I will be here to help you as much as I can with your recovery."

Korra scooted closer and settled on the engineer's neck. She can feel the younger girl's breath that sent an electric shock to her spine and made her own breath hitch. _Just friends._

"Okay."

"Okay." Asami smiled despite herself.

*

"Is it a bad time to bother you with tea right now?"

Asami looked up from where the voice came from. She was sitting in the patio, sketching a design for a wheelchair that she'd come up with for Korra to use and comfortably move about. It was getting harder carrying the younger girl to and from the bathroom.

Tonraq was approaching her, she closed the book and smiled at the broad man.

"Not at all. Is Korra okay?" Asami asked, wondering why Tonraq came to see her. She left the younger girl a few hours ago after the healing session because she wanted to rest. Knowing Korra, what she meant was she wanted to be alone and doesn't want to be bothered. It wounded Asami, but she just nodded and left.

"She's fine. She's sleeping right now." Tonraq sat beside her and handed the tea.

"Thank you, Tonraq." She sipped her tea, tasting a mixture of jasmine and honey, just how she wants it.

"Ha. I should be the one thanking you, Asami. You've been with Korra all throughout. I can't even approach her sometimes, but it doesn't matter 'cause I know she has you." Tonraq responded genuinely.

Asami blushed at the thought of being the only person to get that close to her. She was the only person Korra trusted with most of her care. Asami thought that she didn't want anyone to see her that broken. The girl who once headed into trouble with fist first is now struggling to even hold her spoon. Yet Asami was there for her all the time, and Korra didn't mind. The heiress didn't mind either.

"Your daughter has done so much for the world that doesn't even appreciate her. It's the least I can do." Asami paused, then shrugged, "it's my way to say that I appreciate her, I guess."

Tonraq smiled at Asami. He stood up and bear-hugged the poor girl.

"Oh." Was all Asami could say. Tonraq broke the hugged and looked at her with gentleness in his eyes.

"I'm glad she has a friend like you. I know you're busy too, especially with a company in your hands. You don't know how much it means to me that you make time to take care of my daughter." Tonraq stated.

Asami just laughed.

_Had a massive argument with the entire board members' cos I asked for another leave to be here, maybe moved some things to accommodate my absence. Oh, I also casually cancelled meetings here and there just to be here, with Korra. Not a problem._

But she won't admit that to anyone, most notably to the father of her beloved.

"Don't worry about it, I guess it's one of the perks of being CEO of a company is being able to leave if I want to," Asami stated cockily. _Liar_.

"You can take a break and head to the city if you want, Asami. Senna is coming in two days. She'll help with Korra's care, and I'm sure Korra wouldn't mind if you take time off to yourself."

She thought of it for a moment. She'll have to go to her workshop anyway to finish the wheelchair she was building for the water tribe girl.

"I guess I can go now. I have to finish this project I'm working on." She finally said.

"Is that what you were doing this whole time?" Tonraq presumed.

"Yeah. I was thinking of building this for Korra." She showed the sketches she was working on to the chief and gladly took it to examine her drawings.

His eyes widened for a moment and then looked at Asami, tears welling up at the corners of his eyes.

"You're doing this for Korra?"

"I figure she'll need it to navigate around so it'll be easier for her and—" Asami got cut off with another bear-hug from the man.

Asami hugged him back, welcoming the warmth of a loving father she has been longing for.

"You're perfect for my daughter, you know?" Tonraq declared, and all she could do was smile.

* * *

"They found the remains of the other two inside the cave."

"Did they bury them somewhere?"

"There wasn't much to bury, as far as I know."

It was Tenzin and Lin talking in the dining room, together with Kya and Bumi.

"They made arrangements for Zaheer's prison, they found a location deep in the mountains."

"Well, are they certain that he'll never be able to break out again?" Bumi asked.

Lin nodded, "I checked the prison myself; it's bending proof. He can't escape this time."

Asami quietly passed by the dining room, not wanting to interrupt their conversation. Deep down, she wanted to ask why they didn't just vote to execute the man who poisoned Korra because he doesn't deserve to live after what happened. She decided not to.

Kya looked up, seeing Asami and smiled, "Hey. You okay?"

Everyone saw her now, so she stopped walking and acknowledged everyone. "Yeah. I was just gonna check on Korra. I'm gonna head back to the city to work on something."

They all nodded and went back to their conversation, but Kya started with a knowing look in her eyes, "She'll be fine with us. I'll check up on her while you're gone." Kya smirked, giving her a knowing look. She knows. Did she? At that moment, all Asami could do is stare at the older woman with shock. Kya was still giving her that look so she then smiled shyly and briefly said, 'thank you' before walking away and towards Korra's room.

_Crap. Was I that obvious?_

As she opened the door, she saw Jinora sitting on a chair talking to Korra. They both looked in her direction.

"Oh, hey, Asami! I was just leaving." Jinora said with her calm tone.

"Oh, no I didn't mean to—"

"No worries," she then stood up and looked at Korra, "I'll talk to you later, okay?" Korra nodded, and Jinora gave Asami a warm smile before she went out and closed the door behind her.

She then approached the water tribe girl and took the chair Jinora was sitting moments ago.

"Hey, you." Asami went for Korra's hand and held it. "How are you feeling?"

"Better than I was this morning, I guess." She smiled at the heiress but not reaching her eyes.

Asami squinted her eyes, not convinced, but decided not to pry. "I'm heading out to the city for now. I just have to finish this project I'm working on." She gave her lead engineer the idea to start the wheelchair for Korra a few days ago, but she'll have to come and see the progress in person.

She wasn't sure, but she might've noticed a disappointed look from the Korra's face and then it was gone. "Oh, okay then."

"Unless you don't want me to. I can—"

Korra squeezed her hand gently. "It's okay. You've been locked up here with me since the first day, Asami. You have things to do." Korra said reassuringly.

Asami moved her chair closer, then pulled the Avatar's hand in her face, feeling the touch of her hand. "You know I don't mind at all."

"I know."

They held each other for a moment, not wanting it to be over. Much of her disappointment, Asami broke the silence while laying Korra's hand back in bed. 

"Sooo, what were you and Jinora talking about?" Asami decided to ask, looking at the water tribe girl.

"Oh, I was just telling her about this dream I had last night."

"Nightmares again?"

"No. It was actually a good one." Korra said shyly, and for an instant, she saw the girl blushed.

"Oh, can I know what it's all about?" Asami queried, now genuinely interested.

Korra laughed nervously and kept stealing glances from Asami but couldn't lock eyes with her. She raised one eyebrow. She finally locked eyes with the girl and noted her look with something. Doubtful? No. Wistful, perhaps.

"It's nothing really. Just a silly dream." Korra stated but not as convincing as she wants it to be.

A knock startled both of them, and they both looked to the direction of the door, and she was pretty sure she heard Korra sighed relief. Pema came in with a food tray smiling at both of them.

"It's time for you to eat, missy. You missed lunch again today." Asami stood up and gave Pema her chair so that she can feed Korra. "Asami, the ferry is about to leave, I heard you're going to the city today?"

"Yes. I was just saying bye to Korra." She smiled at Pema then looked at the blue-eyed girl. "I guess I'm off for now then. I might come back tonight to check on you 'cause I'm sure I'll miss you." She blurted. Surprised by her brave flirting attitude towards Korra.

And to her amusement, she was certain this time that Korra blushed, and it made her smile wider. They stared at each other for a moment until Pema coughed and started, "Okay, Korra. Time to eat your food now. You won't get full just by looking at Asami." This time, it was Asami's turn to blush. She then composed herself and waved goodbye to Korra.

She was smiling by herself on her way to the dock. _Maybe there's a chance? There's no way. Unless?_

She was hopeful. That's all she needed, at least for now.


	3. Farewell for now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra is broken, Asami is brokenhearted.

There's something in the air around the island that feels different whenever Asami goes out for walks to clear her mind. Soft, breezy wind prickling her skin made her hug herself as she strides on the training grounds with no destination in mind. 

Mako had to go back to work and do detective work, so he wasn't around that much anymore, and Bolin, well, she was sure he told her where he'd be going. But the heiress was too engaged in being Korra's caregiver. 

The air acolytes and the other airbenders have been busy preparing for Jinora's ceremony that's happening a week from now. Asami always thought that she is wise beyond her years. The ceremony officially conducting her as the youngest airbending master in history just proves it.

It kept the island busy after the events concerning the Red Lotus weeks ago. Everyone was starting to go on their normal lives, except for maybe one particular person. 

Korra.

Try as Asami might, the need to fight her way to Korra—through Korra seemed to get excruciatingly difficult. Asami can feel her slipping away. She couldn't even argue with her; everyone seems to be walking on nails whenever she's around. 

Asami finally finished building the wheelchair and showed it to Korra, whom she knew she was grateful for. However, the Korra didn't show it gracefully. 

Korra sure knows how to take the mood out of the room when she enters. Whenever everyone sees her, their looks turn from happy to sadness, with concern lingering in the space. Because there she was, the tremendous mighty Avatar stuck in a wheelchair, helpless.

Feeding her was one task Asami dreaded. She wanted Korra to be better as fast as her body could, but she would only take two or three bites. Her muscles are starting to wilt away. The heiress knows that the Avatar is aware, hence, the lazy attitude with her healing sessions and, basically, everything. 

Senna helped with her care as much as she could, but Korra wouldn't even acknowledge her sometimes. More often than she didn't want to, she found herself comforting Korra's mom, convincing her that Korra didn't mean it, and she's probably just tired. But then again, Korra's tired all the time. 

Asami sighed, breathing in the fresh air. She looked at the horizon, the city's view barely visible in the thick fog surrounding it. She wonders how all the people in the Republic city are busy enjoying their lives, working in the morning and going back to their homes at night. Just normal. Oh, how she wanted to be one of those people, maybe come home, to Korra, cuddle in bed, ask how her day went, maybe ask her out on a date—.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. It was getting challenging to keep her feelings in check as she grew closer to Korra. They have had more intimate moments, in the essence of providing care per se, than she could ever imagine. Still, she didn't mind. _Korra's recovery is more important right now._ That's what she always says. 

She eventually went back to the main house and into the dining room to join the others for lunch.

*

"How is this even fair?" Korra whined as Asami beat her to the game of Pai Sho, for the nth time.

"What? Your moves are predictable." She smiles sheepishly at the Avatar as she fixed the pieces for another game. Korra just pouted, and she used all her might to stop herself from grabbing the girl in front of her and just kiss that cute face. She then focused back on what she was doing. 

"I play for the winner!" Bolin chimed as he moved the position of the board game to face in his direction and sat beside Korra. 

They were out in the patio today. After Korra's healing session, she asked Asami if they can go outside because she wanted to watch the air benders train. Asami excitedly wheeled her to the patio since it was the first time she's seen interest from the Avatar in days. They saw Bolin coming from the docks with the Pai Sho board in hand. Thus, they are playing _or_ getting their ass kicked by the heiress all the time. 

"Why do we even try, Bo. Asami mastered this game. And I'm the Avatar!" Korra exclaimed, waving her hands around, and all the heiress could do is look at her in awe, happy that the younger girl is in a good mood. 

She then looked at her with that lopsided grin, and she swears she could feel her cheeks warming and her heartbeat pounding. 

Korra had good days. 

*

*

"Can I just go? I'm not even getting better!" 

Asami could hear the shout from outside the room. She slid the door open to the healing room and saw Korra, her face clearly in anguish. 

"Korra," Kya went to touch the Korra's shoulder but stopped midway, "you need to keep up with your healing sessions. I know it doesn't look like it but, it helps if you try."

Korra scoffed, tears threatening to run down her face, "You don't think I'm trying?"

"I didn't mean—" Korra covered her face with both her hands not wanting to hear another word from the older woman. 

"I just— I wanna go back to my room." Korra is now crying. 

That gave Asami the cue to walk in, tapped Kya's shoulder and gave her a warm smile. She mouthed 'I got it from here, thank you' to the older woman, so she stood up, smiled back, and then went on to gather the materials from the healing session. 

Korra was in the healing pool, so one of the healers, went to the other side to help transfer the her into the wheelchair. Asami got the towels to dry her without even speaking or looking at Korra. She knew what to do. She then got the clothes for Korra and helped put it on. Well, she did most of the work. She wiped Korra's tears and looked her in those blue eyes. 

"Hey," Asami held her chin so they can see eye to eye, and giving Korra the gentlest smile she could muster, "we're going to your room now, okay?" Asami then closed the gap and kissed her on the forehead. Korra only nodded, and when she was sure that it would be the only response, she sighed in defeat. The CEO wheeled her out of the room. At the minimum, she is acknowledged. It was a good enough response, at least for now. 

Korra had terrible days.

*

They were both sitting in the balcony, looking at the scenery that spread into the horizon. So peaceful. So eccentric. 

Jinora's ceremony just finished. It was the most beautiful thing Asami had witnessed. Everyone was there, except for Master Katara. She heard the siblings talk that she's too old to travel. Tenzin, ever so proud father of the new airbending master, delivered a heartfelt speech in front of the crowd, also acknowledging the Avatar's sacrifices to make it all possible. Asami felt a wave of contentment, Korra made this all possible, and she couldn't be happier. As delighted everyone seems, the Avatar, but all was downhearted. Asami was aware as she saw a tear trickle down Korra's cheek and didn't think twice to excuse both of them and get her away from everybody.

And now they were in the balcony. Everyone was still inside the temple, packing things up. The other airbenders and acolytes went back to their respective dormitories, and some went back home to the city. The sun is almost setting, and Asami wished it would stay this way for a while. Sitting beside Korra with a beautiful landscape to appreciate. 

"I don't think I can be the Avatar anymore." 

Asami snapped out of her trance and looked at the girl beside her. "Korra, I told you nobody expects you—" 

She cut her off. "Remember when I lost my bending, and we all went to the South with hopes of Katara giving it back to me?" Korra hesitated and then continued talking, "I thought I was done then. I was useless without my bending, and I've never felt more alone." 

Asami wasn't sure why Korra was bringing this up suddenly, but the younger girl continued.

"Then Katara couldn't do it. I didn't know what to do, so I went to a precipice that day," Korra's voice cracking at the end of the sentence, but Asami can tell that she's trying too hard to conceal her emotions. "I thought, maybe.. Maybe if I end it, then the avatar cycle will continue and—" 

Now Asami cut her off by embracing her. She was on the verge of crying, and Korra was crying now. 

"Don't," Asami warned, tears threatening to spill, "just don't."

"I have no use in this world now, Asami." Korra still reasoned, but something inside the heiress snapped. She broke the hug, holding both Korra's shoulders and looking her right in the eyes. "You can't say that, Korra. _Ever_. I don't even care if you're the Avatar, we just want you to get better. _I_ want you to get better." She retorted, a little harshly than she intended. "You have your family; you have me. Just." She can't bear it any longer, couldn't find any words to say so she awkwardly stayed there, sobbing in front of the Avatar, and all Korra could do was stare on the floor, just gone. 

"Hey guys, I—" Jinora stopped midway and stared both of the figures in front of her. Asami stood up and collected herself, wiping the tears in her eyes and turning around to see the master air bender. 

"Did you need to talk to Korra?" Asami gave her a desolate smile. Jinora just nodded with concern in her eyes. Asami gave her a knowing look that it's okay and said that she'd be back to get Korra once their conversation is over. 

After a while, she wheeled Korra back to her room quietly. The silence was deafening, but Asami couldn't care less. When they finally reached Korra's room, she started removing the bun from her head and the wolf tails. She then removed both arm sleeves, quickly asked Korra if she wanted to use the bathroom, and with a quick nod, went and assisted her. 

Asami got Korra's nightclothes in the drawer and brought it inside the bathroom. She helped her out the toilet, removed her dress, then put on her tank top and pyjamas. The heiress wheeled her out of the bathroom, picked her up, and laid her to bed. She asked the younger girl if she needed anything else and got a quiet 'no' for an answer. 

Asami went out of the room and found herself in the patio once more, then quietly cried her heart out. 

* * *

It had been three days after the ceremony. 

Asami was drinking tea reading from a file her assistant just sent her. She pinched the bridge of her nose. The heiress can feel a headache come in with all the sales reports from Future Industries. 

She heavily sighed as she skimmed through the papers when she saw Senna coming in and sat beside her.

"Rough day?" Senna smiled, stroking Asami's back. _How are Korra's parents so lovely to me?_

"Oh, you know, just stuff from the office. Nothing I can handle, though." She gave the older woman a reassuring smile. 

"Don't tire yourself out. You're young; you should at least be able to relax." Senna scolded her, but Asami just shrugged.

"I think that ship sailed a long time ago when my dad decided to hate benders and assisted a terrorist group." Asami laughed, but the older woman just looked at her unamused. She then held the CEO's wrist, firm but tendered at the same time. 

"How are you holding up, Asami?" 

That was a question she couldn't even dare ask herself. _How am I holding up?_

She laid the paper down and tried to come up with an answer. In defeat, she motioned her hands in the air then sighed. 

"I honestly don't know," Asami said finally. 

While holding her wrist, Senna started, "I never thanked you for what you've been doing for Korra. She's been difficult these past weeks, but you're still here, heck, you're the only brave person that can be with her in the same room for a long time." Senna managed to laugh. 

And Asami also did. "It's Korra; I'd do anything for her." Asami now looked down at the table, thinking about how she can be so candid with Korra's parents. 

"I know, hopefully, I see you two in a wedding dress someday, walking down the aisle." Senna passively chided.

Asami's eyes widened to the extent that it might pop out. She stared at Senna in shock, the same look she gave Kya a week ago. _How can I be so conspicuous?_

"Wha—" Is all Asami could say, her mouth slightly open. 

Senna just chuckled. "Oh, Asami. You can try to hide your feelings or, lock it in a box and throw it in the ocean, but your actions speak otherwise." Senna now held both her hands, "I see the way you look at her, take care of her. It's more than I can ask for as a mother." 

"She doesn't even know. I don't know if I want to tell her now, with her recovery and everything going on, I didn't want to add stress." Asami said gloomily.

"Love is never stressed if it's with the right person. There are times where you'd want to pull your hair out too, I have with Tonraq, but at the end of the night, I will always seek the comfort he gives." She smiled and continued, "But I get where you're getting at. Give her time." Senna went and hugged her. When the hug broke, she looked at the CEO with despair in her eyes.

"We're leaving for the South in a few days with Korra. Tonraq and I thought about it. We figured it's better to keep a close eye on her, and Katara will be there to help as well."

Asami suddenly felt sick thinking about Korra leaving for the South. Maybe she could come? She'll have to arrange a meeting with the board again to accommodate her absence, but she wasn't sure if she was welcome to come. Is she welcome to come? Senna told her about it. Is this an invitation for her to come?

As if reading Asami's mind, Senna suddenly spoke, "Go talk to her. You're more than welcome to come with us." She smiled at the older woman and gave her a quick hug. She then walked to the direction of the Avatar's room. 

Asami gave a light knock and invited herself in. She saw Korra sitting in her bed, whirling a small gust of wind in her finger. Those blue eyes settled on Asami, and her heart did a backflip. _Spirits, keep it together._

"Hey, gorgeous," Asami stated as she found her way onto the bedside. In the past few weeks, her courage to shamelessly give playful comments to Korra developed as she noticed the girl blushing every time. And now, it didn't disappoint. 

"Hi." Korra smiled at Asami and stopped air bending.

"I see you're trying to air bend, that's good." Asami smiled, ecstatic with the progress, even if it's sparse.

Korra gave a brief chuckle, "It isn't much; I feel like all my energy is draining out of me when I do even the simplest forms of bending." 

Asami shrugged, "Well, progress is progress, and I'm proud of you." 

Korra grinned then pinched Asami's right cheek. She wished to hide her face as she's certain that its shade is red from blushing. 

"You really know what to say, don't you?" She tried wiggling on the side of the bed, patted the space as an invitation for Asami to snuggle. 

"Well, I wouldn't be the CEO of a company if I don't know what to say most of the time, would I?" She's finally in bed snuggled with the Avatar, her arm draped in Korra's back, and the other in front.

Korra pretends to think about it for a moment then hums. "You're right; you're that amazing _and_ beautiful." 

This time, Asami was thankful they're positioned abreast. She carefully glanced away from Korra because her heart is about to explode.

When she's confident that her cheeks aren't blushing anymore, she then cleared her throat, trying to start the conversation she came in for in the first place.

"I heard you're going back home to the South." 

That made Korra's lips form a thin line. "Yeah. I think it's better if I recover there, close to home." _This is your home too._ Asami thought but didn't say it out loud. 

"Well, I was thinking of coming with you. I can delegate the work to my board members, and the company will be okay for a while. You can have someone with you there, except your parents, of course, and Katara, and Kya—" She realized she's been rumbling now and paused to see Korra's reaction. And it isn't what she was hoping. 

"I appreciate it, Asami. More than you can imagine. But you can't just uproot yourself and come with to the South just to take care of me. You've already done so much." 

"I don't mind."

"But I do." Korra shifted a little to look at Asami who is trying so hard to conceal her despair of possibly not seeing her for a long time. 

"Just a few weeks, it will be good for me. I guess I need time for myself as well. We can write letters to each other." Korra suggested, and all Asami could feel was her stomach dropping. _She doesn't want me there._ "It's not that I don't want you there, Asami. It's just that you're too important in Republic City. You have a lot of work to do, and I know I don't say this enough, but I appreciate you being here with me, taking care of me. A lot is going on, especially in the Earth kingdom, and I'm sure President Raiko will need your help soon." Korra gave her a reassuring smile and snuggled closer to Asami's neck. 

How could she say no to that? Defeated, she held on to Korra for as long as she can, not wanting it to end. 

* * *

It was the day the heiress feared. Korra's leaving for the South.

The past few days, she spent her time with the Avatar as much as possible, cherishing the girl's presence. The same girl that occupied her thoughts more than she can imagine. 

They were in Korra's bedroom, helping her dress up and do her hair. She was wearing her traditional vest and pants, fur pelt tied around her waist and boots that she always wears. 

"I'm gonna miss you, Korra." Asami softly stated as she finished tying the Avatar's hair. "You'll write to me?" It wasn't a question, more so a request.

Korra looked up to her and smiled, "I will." 

Asami was fighting the urge to cry but held it as much as she could. She removed the blue hair clip on her long raven hair, then put it on Korra's hair. 

Korra was confused for a moment, but then the heiress spoke, "So whenever you look at it, you'll remember me." Asami crouched lower and hugged the younger girl. She then shifted and pressed their foreheads together. Aware of how close they were, she was looking in those blue eyes and then her lips. They stayed in that position for a moment, and Asami's heart couldn't beat any faster. It didn't help how Korra looked at her; there was something different. She has never seen that look before. The next thing she knew, she can feel the girl's face leaning closer to her face. Close enough to—.

_Knock. Knock._

They both got startled and straightened up. The door slid opened, and a person peeked through. It was Tenzin. 

"Sorry to bother you, ladies, but I'm afraid it's time to go." He gave a curt nod and closed the door once more. 

Asami took a deep breath and led the girl out of the door and to the docks.

The whole afternoon went by swiftly. Everyone was there to say goodbye to Korra and the other Southern Water tribe members. She gave Tonraq and Senna a hug, as well as Kya. 

Asami knows she'll regret it. Not asking one last time if Korra wanted company. And she did, but the answer was the same. The next thing she knows, she's waving at the departing ship with Korra in it. And Asami's heart in it. 

She said her farewell to the Tenzin's family and the brothers, stating that she needs to get home and fix some matters at the Sato state. But all she wanted was to be alone.

When she reached the mainland, she hailed a cab going to her place. Her butler, Dee, greeted her, and Asami gave him a warm smile. She went straight to her private gym. She removed her jacket and skirt and looked through the gym's locker for more comfortable clothes to work out with. She went with a shirt that says Future Industries in the front and some tights. 

Asami found the punching bag on the side of the room and went at it. She punched, kicked, and poured out all her emotions on the poor bag. 

"Just a few weeks." _Kick._

"A few weeks, and you'll see her again." _Double punch._

She endlessly kicked and punched the bag until her body couldn't take it. She didn't realize tears were falling down her face. Asami laid down on the floor, letting out a broken sob for who knows how long.

Her thoughts then went back to Korra's room and the events that happened earlier. What was about to happen if Tenzin hadn't knock? What was the look Korra gave her? Was she actually leaning in to kiss her? She covered her eyes with her arm and let out another cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are very much appreciated!!!!


	4. Elegance and Grace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami for the first six months after Korra left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OC  
> Dee- butler  
> Tin- assistant

Asami groaned groggily, slowly waking up from her slumber.   
  
Aimlessly swatting her hand on the table bedside, she tried to turn off her alarm. When she finally manages to press the snooze button, she stared at the ceiling for a few minutes and took a deep sigh. Asami slid out of bed and found her way through the bathroom and showered quickly. She dried herself up and put on the clothes she had already prepared the night prior.   
  
Asami was always ready. Her dad tells her that a good leader will plan ahead. And that's what she always did. Plan things ahead.   
  
Give her a project to work on and leave it to the heiress to write down a list in bullet points on what to do first, how it should be done and when it should be finished.   
  
Asami puts on the purple turtleneck, slid the red tights on her long, skinny legs and top of it, a red skirt. She opened the drawer below the sink and revealed her make up compartment.   
  
_It's been two weeks and four days_. She counts. Of course, she counts. There's never been a day her mind wanders far away from Republic City and across the city down South. It's always the same. And she always wonders; _What is Korra doing now? Is she having breakfast now?_ Asami laughed at the thought. _Korra hated mornings. Does she still have nightmares? What is she thinking right now?_  
  
These are some questions living gratuitously in Asami's mind most of the time. But if she were honest to herself, it's Korra's mere thought that stays in her mind. She can't get the woman off her brain. It's like embedded, imprinted. She's yet to see that face when she gets back _if_ she gets back.   
  
_No._ She shook her head on her train of thoughts. There she was again, getting lost in the moment just by thinking of Korra.   
  
Asami started doing her makeup; foundation, purple eye shadow, eyeliner, mascara, red lipstick. She puckered her lips in her reflection, cleaned the mess she made and put on her black buttoned-down jacket with red coloured sleeves. Her hand went for a container on the left side of the sink, hairpins. Asami picked up a blue hairpin and clasped it on the left side of her long, wavy raven hair. _Blue._ Of course. Everything reminded her of Korra.   
  
Elegance and grace. That's what she was with the perfect features and height to prove a point. She looked at her reflection once more, but she feels like something's missing. She stared at those green eyes, and she can see the sadness seep through. There's something—someone missing.

 _Two weeks and four days_. Oh, the self-control she had to muster on the first day after Korra left as she found herself writing on a piece of paper; _Dear Korra._  
  
She crumpled the paper and threw it away. Too early. That was too early. She was mentally slapping herself, thinking: _What the hell is wrong with me?_  
  
It went on for days, and like a broken record, she had to remind herself, _elegance and grace_. And it was harder every day as she thinks solely of Korra and how lonely she feels without her. One slip and she isn't elegance and grace anymore, dejected and despondent more so.   
  
She always planned things ahead and always knows what to do next. But now? Nothing. That's the effect Korra has on her. Again, she laughs at the thought. _Elegance and grace._   
  
Because she has no choice and remembering what Korra had said, Republic City needs her. And another point she predicted, President Raiko asked for assistance regarding a project for the city.   
  
She sighed deeply and slipped on her above the ankle boots before going out of the bathroom. She got her shoulder bag hanging near the door and got out. Asami was greeted by her butler with a coffee in hand as she walked down the stairs of the marvellous Sato mansion.   
  
"Miss Sato, looking as charming as ever." Dee greeted with a brief smile while handing the coffee to the heiress. "I assume no breakfast again this morning?"   
  
Asami took a sip of her coffee and felt her insides succumb into the bittersweet taste. Just perfect. Her butler knows her too well. He wore the usual black slacks and black coat, with his glasses clinging almost at the edge of his nose, and the sleek mustache that is hard to miss. He was with the Satos since the heiress was still learning to walk.   
  
Without missing a beat, she waved a hand at her butler as she quickly got the car keys on the tabletop. "Will try to get something on the way, I just have an early meeting with the President."  
  
"Of course," Dee following the heiress with a paper in his hands, "I got today's paper for you as well."  
  
She turned around, got the paper and smiled at the smaller guy, "Thank you, Dee. When you're finished with everything, you can take the rest of the day off".   
  
Dee gave a curt nod, opened the door for the heiress, and responded, "Thank you, Miss Sato. Take care." Asami smiled and went out of the mansion. The air hit her face, and she breathed in the breeze. 

She walked over the garage and got in her favourite Sato mobile convertible. She quickly glanced at today's news as she settled on the driver's seat, bag on the opposite side. She scrunched up her nose with brows narrowing at the headline.   
  
"You've got to be kidding me." She muttered to herself. The front page read with bold letters: **AVATAR MISSING IN ACTION?**  
  
The picture they posted is the picture of Korra during Jinora's ceremony. She looked so small and so, lost. The article went on justifying how the world needs the Avatar now. With the commotion in the Earth Kingdom, the Avatar will need to get back to her duties quickly.   
  
Asami folded the newspaper and put it on the back seat, not wanting to be near it.   
  
She drove her way to the city hall. Feeling the morning air, she let herself get lost with the surroundings. She passed by Aang's statue along the way and can't help but smile. It reminded her of the water tribe girl once more.   


* * *

  
  
"Come in."  
  
Asami opened the door to President Raiko's office. She saw the man sitting across the table, scrunched up on his chair, signing stacks of paper laid messily. He only looked up when Asami was right in front of him.   
  
"Ah. Miss Sato." Raiko stood momentarily to give a firm handshake and motioned to the chair, "please sit."  
  
The heiress took a seat and went straight to business, not wanting to stay in that office for a little longer. She remembered all the things he'd done and said to Korra. _Banish Korra?_ Then he takes it back immediately after the girl almost lost her life to fighting off the Red Lotus. Asami wanted to roll her eyes and punch the man in front of her so badly but composed herself.  
  
"How can I help?" She chirped.   
  
Taken aback by the heiress bluntness, he looked at her with wide eyes but started to clear out his messy table in the process. He cleared his throat. "My advisors and I were thinking of rebuilding the city from the landscapes, buildings, and transportation." He gave the paperwork across the table to Asami, grabbed it onto her lap and started skimming through it.   
  
"It's time to adapt to the world, especially with the vines rummaging in the streets. I believe you've pitched ideas before to work around the vines, but I shut it off." He paused, waiting for Asami to respond differently, but the heiress just skimmed through the proposal on her lap. "And now I'm reconsidering it. I'm hiring Future Industries as the number one contractor to rebuild the city."  
  
Asami finally looked up and stared at the man across the table. He looked sincere, and much of her dismay, it was a good idea. She wrestled her pros and cons in her head; _It will be_ _suitable for the company. We'll need to have extra employees and extra working hours. Etc._  
  
She took a deep breath and nodded, "Okay, we can do that. My team and I already have some blueprints ready; I'll go over it with the board once I arrive at the office." She then went back to reading the papers, her engineer mind starting to work.   
  
"Sounds good. I'll be sending the contract and other clauses to your company as soon as possible then." President Raiko responded. "Oh, one more thing."  
  
He got another file from his drawer and laid it on the table for Asami to look at. "I was thinking of giving a token of appreciation for Avatar Korra."  
  
That got Asami's attention. She wished her face didn't show much of what she was feeling right now. Just hearing Korra's name sends her into a helpless pile of goo, and her heart was pounding louder and louder.  
  
"We will rename the park as 'Avatar Korra park.' Given what she's done for the city, it's only fair that she'll be commemorated as she deserves." Raiko shifted to his sit and Asami could only stare, "It may not be enough, so I'm open for suggestions to make the gesture more applicable…"  
  
She shut out Raiko's words as she went back on her drive this morning.   
  
"A statue." Asami suddenly blurted. Raiko looked at her like she was crazy. She continued, "A statue. Just like Avatar Aang's. I'll make sure I lead the team with this project, and you'll have nothing to worry about."   
  
"I'm afraid the funds won't be enou—"  
  
"Don't worry about it, Mr. President." She gave the man a genuine smile and started to gather all the files in her hands, "Is there anything else?"  
  
The President stood up from his chair and put out his right hand, offering another handshake. "That would be all, Miss Sato. Pleasure doing business with you." Asami shook his hand and went out of his office.  
  
_Maybe the guy can be tolerable after all._  
  
She also thought that this is another political agenda for the President to have a better image in Republic City, but the heiress couldn't care less. She has work to do, something to distract her. For the first time, she's looking forward to being in her office all day.   


* * *

  
  
Her day went by swiftly, meeting with the board members, planning out the parts of the city to be rebuilt, talking to her team of engineers with the projects, and the park for Korra.   
  
She didn't realize it was late when her assistant came in to check on her. "Miss Sato? I'm gonna go ahead." The lady was in her late twenties, has a short black hair up to her shoulders, light skin complexion, and just the right build. She is a firebender and came from a small town in the Fire Nation. She loved technologies and tinkering machines, so she came here in Republic City. Asami recently just hired her after the fallout of her father as CEO and most of the employees of Future Industries left. She had to build the company back up. And she did.   
  
Asami looked at the time, and it pointed at 08:12. "Oh my, I haven't noticed the time."  
  
Tin, her assistant, came in full view from the door and approached the heiress, "I can stay with you to close the office if you want."   
  
Asami shook her head immediately, "No, no. I'm almost done anyway. Go home, Tin. Thank you for today." She smiled at her assistant and gestured her to the door.   
  
"Okay, Miss Sato. I will see you tomorrow, bright and early!" She responded enthusiastically and left the office.   
  
She smiled at the disappearing figure as she organized her stuff to bring home. _That woman needs a raise._ She was supposed to be done at five, but Asami wanted to get started with the projects right away. Her assistant offered to stay and help for a little longer.   
  
She found her way to the parking lot and put all her stuff at the backseat. She got the newspaper from this morning and threw it in the garbage near her.   
  
Asami rounds up the corner and into the streets, the lights from different restaurants greeted her. _Crap._ She forgot to eat. Quickly, she went to a takeout place to order her food and then drove home.   
  
Asami parked at the garage and swiftly moved inside the mansion. Mako's family lived in the guest house, and she could see the lights still on. She didn't mind the company; in fact, she would be alone in this grand mansion without them. And it didn't even feel like home anymore in the first place.  
  
She opened the door to her room, briskly removed her boots and jacket, then moved across the study table. Today was a tiring day. But a good one.   
  
She opened her takeout food and ate the noodles she ordered. Seaweed noodles. She tries to convince herself that this has no meaning at all, but who is she kidding? _Korra._ Korra! She quickly pulled the drawer open, got a pen and a paper then started clearing the table. She can now write to Korra. _Two weeks and four days_. And she has something to say.  
  
_Dear Korra,_  
  
_I miss you._  
  
She stared at the paper. Was that too forward? She shrugs, oh to hell with it.  
  
_It's not the same in Republic City without you. How are you feeling? Things are going well here. I just got a big contract to help redesign the city's infrastructure, so I'll be keeping pretty busy for a while._  
  
She thought of telling Korra about Raiko's decision to rename a park for her. And Asami building her a statue. She decided against it.  
  
_Still, I'm always here if you need someone to talk to. I hope your recovery is going well. I just noticed that Republic City has a lot of new restaurants down Kuruk street. I'll be happy to show and bring you once you get back. I'll keep writing to you, I promise. You'll get through it; I believe in you._  
  
 _Love,_  
 _Asami_  
  
She went over her letter once more, not sure if she should send it. Again, she shrugs. She neatly folded the paper, slid it on an envelope, sealed it and wrote a Southern Water tribe address Korra gave her. She stared at the envelope once more. _Did I just ask her out on a date? In a letter?_ She groaned and quickly went out to drop it in the mailbox. She couldn't wait 'til morning. And hopefully, Korra comes back soon. If not, writes back to her as soon as she gets the letter.   
  
Asami was hopeful.  
  
She started doing sketches for Korra's statue. Asami closes her eyes, and there she was, Korra, staring back at her, clear as day. And she draws. It scares her how she catches every detail of the girl from head to toe to the little curves and toned body. She finishes it and stares at the drawing. It was Korra.

She slept peacefully that night.   


* * *

  
  
Korra didn't come back after a few weeks. Nor did she write back to her.   
  
Thankfully, Asami's schedules were hectic. She was needed everywhere. The meetings went on and on until she stopped minding. She has three to four meetings every day, with rebuilding establishments, the train she has come up with her team of engineers, and the park.

Every morning before she leaves for work, she checks the mailbox thinking that Korra finally writes back, and then again at night before she goes in the mansion. Nothing. She scolded herself as she shouldn't build her hopes up.

Her confidence was already failing with her belief that the Avatar will come back.

So, she longs for the letter. For some reason, her mind won't stop. Every day she opens the mail wishing a letter from the South will appear, and every day her heart breaks a little.   


_*_

_It's been a month. A month._ And she still counts. She suspected Korra wouldn't be coming back anytime soon, but she at least anticipated some news from her.   
  
Asami kept busy with the projects. If she works hard enough, she forgets about everything. At least for a while. And that's okay with her. Days go on, and it's been two months. They started sculpting Korra's statue. They started planning for the rail system. And then it's been three months. She cries. _Four months._ Still no letters.   
  
Yet she writes to Korra again.   
  
_Dear Korra,_  
  
 _The snowflakes were falling when I woke up this morning. I immediately thought of you. I'm sure the cold doesn't bother you as much as it bothers me. I hope you're doing well! I've been in the office more often than I am in the mansion. It feels lonely there. The rebuilding of the city is in the works now…._  
  
And it went on for a whole page. There's something therapeutic about writing letters to the Avatar. She pours her heart out and thoughts she never dares say to anyone. And she didn't mind. 

*  
  
Six months. The emptiness inside her keeps getting bigger and bigger. It's swallowing her whole. There are nights she couldn't sleep, so she drives around to clear her mind. There are days she doesn't eat because she's too worked up with the projects or just too busy trying to distract herself.   
  
Asami has lunch dates with the brothers now and then. They catch up, ask how their lives have been, and they laugh. But she knows something is missing. She remembers the days when the four of them would go out and eat. Korra was always beside her. Now the chair on her side is empty. She glances at it most of the time, and she swears she can feel the Avatar's presence, it's like mocking her.

She goes on with her day after lunch. 

She writes to Korra again. She wishes her mind will stop sometimes, but to no avail, it couldn't. She never fails to check the mailbox. She never stopped hoping that Korra finally writes back to her.   
  
Asami was hopeful.


	5. Satomobile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami is a mess, but don't mess with her.

_"I spy… something long and green."_

_Korra looked around the pub at Misty Palms Oasis for something long and apparently, green._

_"Uhh. A cucumber?" Korra guessed._

_Asami, who was taking a sip of her drink, suddenly burst out laughing. The liquid contents flying across the table straight to Korra's face._

_"Geez, Asami. I know it's hot, but you didn't have to hurl water at me." She pouted while wiping her face._

_Asami, who was now just settling down, responded, still smiling, "Your answer was funny. And why would there be a cucumber here?"_

_Korra flailed her hands in the air, "I don't know, this is kinda a restaurant. I don't like this game anymore." Still pouting while crossing her arms and resting her back on the chair. "Besides, what stuff is even long and green here anyway?"_

_Asami pointed at something behind Korra, "That lamp right there, long and green." Asami responded while grinning._

_She turned around and indeed saw a lamp with a long and green handle. She rolled her eyes at the girl across from her, "You're impossible!" Asami just shrugged._

_Korra scanned the room once more, and her eyes landed on the table on the far right where Lin, Lord Zuko, and his dad were talking. A mischievous smile formed on her lips and looked at Asami, who was now eating a soup they ordered. "My turn!" She put her hands together while rubbing her palms._

_"I thought you don't like this game anymore." Asami countered, but Korra didn't hear nor care what she just said._

_"I spy something long and pointy." Still looking at the table of the three adults._

_Asami, while rolling her eyes, followed to where Korra was looking at. She then saw the three adults and then guessed, "Your dad's beard?"_

_Korra stopped rubbing her palms and locked gaze with those green eyes. Then they burst into laughter._

_"I didn't specify. Something long and pointy_ and _white." Korra choked out while trying to hold on to the chair, barely containing the laughter._

_And then again, both their eyes went to the table, and Lord Zuko met their gaze. He smiled at them, nodded, then returned to their conversation._

_Asami looked Korra, another smile forming on her lips and whispered, "Lord Zuko's beard?"_

_They both went into another fit of giggles for a whole minute until Lin gave them a killer look, and they had to stop._

*

Asami's eyes shot open and shifted to a sitting position in her bed. She had a dream, or memory, of her and Korra during their stay at the Misty Palms Oasis.

Funny how a happy dream converts to melancholy in reality. Asami wiped a tear on the right side of her cheek then stood up to prepare for the day. 

_Eight months._

They finished Korra's statue, and today's the grand reopening of the park. They asked Asami to be there in the ceremony to be acknowledged for a job well done. But she didn't care about that; she just wants to make sure that Korra's efforts as the Avatar are appreciated and that the city finally respects her as one. And she did that by building a statue for the girl. She may or may not have gotten a little overboard for the gratitude, but whatever.

Asami arrived at the park just as everyone gathered in a small stage in front of the statue. She got out of the car, and her assistant greeted her.

"Good morning, boss!" Tin said while approaching her. "Everything's all set, and we're almost starting. Would you like to go over your speech?" 

Asami met her assistant's eye, apologetically, "Yeah, about that. Is it okay if I don't go up the stage right now? I don't feel like talking in front of a crowd today." 

Her assistant was surprised by the Asami's sudden decision but responded, "Oh, okay. No problem. I'll just have one of the engineers to speak then." She smiled, then started walking towards the crowd. When she noticed that her boss wasn't following, she stopped and looked back, "Are you coming to join us in the crowd then?"

Asami, standing at the same spot, looking so deep in her thoughts, shook her head and called out, "I think I'll stay by the bench." She smiled at her assistant, "you go; I'll be fine."

Tin didn't move, not convinced by Asami's response. "Are you sure? You can go home if you want. You're the boss, after all. I'll make sure Everything will run smoothly." She smiled at the heiress who was now walking towards a bench, 

"Don't worry. I-I just need a moment." She stated unconvincingly but waved her assistant off. "Go." She motioned towards the crowd.

"Okay, boss. I'll see you at the office then?" 

"Mhm." 

Tin went, and Asami took a deep sigh. She looked across the stage towards the figure looming figure in front of her. Korra. The statue's pose mimics Avatar Aang's without the staff. It's looking into the city, and Asami's looking at it. Her lips quivered but bit it off to stop herself from crying again. She closed her eyes and took another deep breath. Her eyes went back to the statue, and this time, she smiled, "Hey, gorgeous." 

The crowd started clapping, and someone from her engineering team started talking. She continues to stare at the statue, blissful to have an image of the Avatar.

"Good morning, beautiful." 

Asami jumped at the voice and looked behind her. It was a guy wearing a suit with dashing features and looking as confident like he owns the place. She narrowed her eyes at the figure, now making his way to sit beside her. 

"Excuse me?" 

"Yin. Our parents were good friends. We own a shipping company down by the docks, and I'm pretty sure we've shipped some of your satomobiles in the earth kingdom." He let out a hand in front of him while smiling. Asami shook it, eyes still narrowed. The guy started, looking at the statue, "So, Avatar Korra, huh. Wonder where she is nowadays." He shrugs and spread both his arms at the bench rest. Asami just wants to punch his face. "Anyway, Asami Sato," He winks at the heiress, and the poor girl grimaced, "I'm asking you out for a business dinner tonight at Kwong's. I'm sure our parents would love that." He smiled and showed those pearly whites, but Asami could only stare at the guy. 

_Is he serious right now?_

"I'm pretty sure we can just meet at my office for a business meeting." Asami deadpanned. 

"Nope." He stands up, takes Asami's right hand, and kisses it. "I'll pick you up and then we'll go together. It will be good for both our company. Besides, a girl like you deserves to be treated like a princess." He winks again, and Asami just wished she has her glove right now. 

She removed her hand from the guy's hold, "I'll go on my own, thanks." She rolled her eyes and gazed back at the statue. Everyone is starting to scatter; the ceremony might've ended already. She can see some people taking photographs in front of the figure, kids playing in the park, and others walking out of the park.

"Great! I'll see you at 7, Miss Sato!" He then walked towards the road, and a car was waiting for him. 

Asami pinched the bridge of her nose and took a deep breath. "Get a load of that guy." She muttered, looking back at the statue, she crossed her arms, "I'm pretty sure if you were here, you'd airbend him out of the park already." She stated in the air, supposedly towards the statue. "I miss you." 

She stayed for a few more minutes until she got up and went to her office.

*

And as she suspected, their 'business meeting' was more on the topic about Yin and not all about business. They talked for almost an hour, well, Yin mostly talked. Asami was barely listening to what he was saying at all, and he suspected it. 

He straightened his posture and continued, "You and the Avatar are friends if I'm not mistaken?" Asami stopped pretending to eat and shot daggers at the guy. _What's his deal?_

Yin smiled cockily and shrugs, "Well, I love to hear any news about her. I'm assuming you know. Why'd she left Republic City?"

Asami gripped her fork until her knuckles turned white. She calmed down and responded, " _Korra_ is recovering right now." 

"What for? She couldn't handle beating a guy that airbends?" Yin commented, and Asami's blood started to boil.

"She was poisoned!" The heiress raised her voice, and all eyes turned on their table. She gathered her things, went for the door, and wondered why she even bothered to go out that night. 

"Wait! Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you!" The guy quickly got up and followed Asami through the door and into the parking lot. He gripped the Asami's arm a little tighter so she can face him. 

"Let go of me." She warned.

"Why are you so mad? I just wanted to have a nice dinner with you." Yin asked, for some reason, confused. 

"You don't get to talk about Korra like that. You don't know what she's been through." Asami successfully removed her arms and started walking towards her car.

The guy chuckled, "I wouldn't know, would I? It's as if she is running away from her responsibilities. The earth kingdom is a mess!"

_Smack!_

The next thing he knew, he was holding on to his nose for dear life as Asami tried to shake off her right hand that connected to the poor guy's face. 

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" He scowled, trying to back away from the heiress.

Asami glared at him, not backing down. "I thought I made myself clear that you don't get to talk to _my_ friend that way." She snapped, and when she was about to walk away, Yin responded again, 

"'Cos it's true. Why are you acting like a stupid idiot believing she'll come back?" 

And that did it. Asami was about to drag the man's life out of him when strong arms grabbed both her shoulders. 

The poor guy looked at her one last time, behind Asami, then ran away. She was still shaking from anger, too stunned to move of the events that just occurred. 

"Asami, that guy's not worth it for you to end up in jail." 

She turned around and saw Mako looking at him with concern in his eyes. She let out a sigh. 

"Detective Mako." She smiled, "good to see you tonight. What are you doing here?"

"You're welcome by the way, if I haven't stop you, that poor guy will end up like a punching bag." Asami just shrugged. Mako continued, "I was walking on my way home when I noticed you walk out of the restaurant. So, I followed you."

"Mmm." Was all Asami could say as she walks towards her car. She finally stopped shaking, and all she can feel is the pain from her right hand. 

Mako held Asami's arms much lighter and directed her to the passenger seat. 

"Let me drive you home. Your knuckles don't look good." He pointed at it and got the keys from Asami. She nodded and went in the car. 

The car ride was quiet on the way to the Sato estate, but it was a good quiet. 

*

They found their way in the kitchen, Mako grabbed a bucket with ice and offered it to Asami who was sitting on a stool.

"You wanna tell me what's that all about?" 

Asami dunked her knuckles in the ice and looked at Mako, "What's what about?"

"Uh, you, punching the guy?" Mako retorted and gave her a quizzical look.

She rolled her eyes and responded, "He was an ass."

"I don't think I've seen you lose your anger that way before." He replies, sitting down in front of the heiress. 

She looked down at the table and found interest in the ice bucket. "He was telling nonsense about Korra and her not coming back and how I'm acting like a stupid idiot." She murmured, barely audible. But Mako understood.

"Oh."

And then there was silence. 

"I think I like Korra." Asami blurted, still looking at her knuckles in the ice bucket.

Mako just stared at her. "You think?"

Asami shrugs, "I like Korra."

"Like a friend?"

"More than a friend. I might be in love with her."

Mako kept staring at her, glances away, and then stared at her again. "You wanna drink?"

She just nodded in response. Mako went and opened the drawer where the wine is located, got two glasses and sat back down. He poured each glass and gave one to Asami, who mumbled thanks, then takes a sip. 

"When did you realize it?" Mako asked while taking a sip of his own. 

She finally looked up, "Honestly, I don't know." She responded calmly. "She's just this girl who wants to help everyone and puts the whole world before herself. She's.." She motioned her other hand in the air, looking for the right word, "Amazing."

"Wow. You like her like her." Mako nodding in agreement. "Or love. I never thought that you, you know." Mako inclined like Asami knows what he's talking about.

She shrugs, "I've dated some girls in boarding school."

"Does she know?" 

Asami shook her head. 

"Does she respond to your letters?"

She shook her head again, looking down. 

"Yeah, she hasn't responded to my letters either." Mako pours wine into both of their drinks again. "I miss her."

Asami clogged her drink in one go and put the glass down, "Me too."

"You think she's doing okay?"

Asami rested her back on the chair. "I hope so. I just.." She pinched the bridge of her nose, "I wish she writes back for us to know that she's okay. I'm here losing my mind wondering all the time if she'll ever come back. If something's wrong. I want to help, and I want her to come back so bad. I don't even care if she can walk or not when she comes back. I just want.. _Korra."_ She shut her eyes, not wanting the tears to fall again for the last time. 

"She just needs time. She'll come back." Mako tried reassuring her, but they both had no idea what to make of their friend in the South. 

They went on for more drinks, sharing stories, remembering their adventures with Korra, and the stuff they had to go through. They were having fun, and Asami needed it. Soon enough, they have one too many drinks as they sat there staring at the ceiling.

"Remind me to cut ties with Yin's company tomorrow."

"Of course."

"Do you still love her?"

"Korra?"

"Yeah."

"Not the way you think. But I will always care for her."

Asami snickered. 

"What?" Mako asked.

"We both love the same girl."

Mako just hums. 

"You going to give me tips?"

Mako snorted. "I wasn't the best boyfriend for her. You're on your own, buddy."

Asami giggled. "No hard feelings?"

"No hard feelings."

"Best friends forever?"

"Best friends forever. You'd be perfect for Korra, Asami." 

They were silent for a while. Letting the alcohol settle in. Asami finally responded, "I think I'd love to be a stupid idiot."

* * *

_"What did one toilet say to another?"_

_"What?"_

_Korra gave a dramatic look, then started, "You look flushed."_

_They laughed so hard they had to cover their mouth because everyone was already asleep. They were in the airship in Asami's bedroom because Korra couldn't sleep again. They talked about literally anything from business to bending to current events and even their childhood._

_"My mom used to read me bedtime stories when I was little. I remember her going to my room at night to check if I'm already sleeping." Asami shared looking out the window as if remembering a story from far away, then looked back at Korra, "she was always so gentle when it comes to me."_

_Korra smiled, nodding in agreement, "I can tell your mom was a good person." She stood up from the floor and into the bed beside Asami, "Oh, I remember uncle Sokka when I was young, and it was my birthday. He gave me this cool boomerang." She started her story enthusiastically, and Asami could only stare at the girl in awe._

_"Master Katara would always scold him about giving me weapons at a young age, and he'd just scoff and wink at me." Korra then hugged both her knees close to her chest. "He gave it to me on my birthday because Katara wasn't around, and that's when I noticed that she wasn't always present at my parties." She stared down, with sadness in her eyes._

_Asami was confused as to why a teacher wouldn't attend her student's birthday party, and that's when it hit her. Her eyes widened and copied Korra's expression. "Oh."_

_"Yeah. At first, I didn't understand. So, on my ninth birthday, I asked my mom to leave a piece of cake to give to Katara. She gave me a look I didn't understand then, so I went to her house anyway. When I came in, I saw her sitting in a chair, holding her necklace." She wiped a tear in one eye then continued, "I went closer and saw that she was crying, so I asked what's wrong. And that's when I realized."_

_Asami hugged the girl beside her and stayed that way for a while._

_"Korra?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"I wish I wouldn't have to miss another Avatar's birthday party."_

* * *

Ten months and it's like a daily routine. She dreams, she wakes up, checks the mail, then goes to work. The engineer continues to write to Korra, and she visits the park as much as she can. She eats lunch there sometimes and just looks at the statue. If she can't sleep at night, she drives to the park. 

Bolin told her that he's going to join Kuvira in the earth kingdom. Something about stabilizing the situation there. Asami hugged her friend goodbye and promised to write to each other. Another one of the team Avatar is gone. She still has lunch with Mako, and they talk about work, or Korra and go on their separate ways. 

_One year._ Most of the infrastructures are done now, and the Central City Station is in the works. She always checks the mailbox, even the one in the office. Asami thinks Korra might've sent her letters there instead of the mansion. She hopes. She still hopes. But whenever she asks Tin if there are any letters, she gets disappointed. But she goes on with her day anyway. 

Asami always kept herself busy. She stopped going home and started sleeping in her office. It's still the same. Her assistant wakes her up on the sofa, goes home to shower, and goes to work again. Tin gives the heiress the letters, but not the letters she was hoping for. It was from the Republic City jail, _Hiroshi Sato._ She remembers when he tried to attack them, her friends. Asami remembers how much he hated the Avatar. Korra. _Korra._ And she cries again. _God!_ Even her own father reminds her of the water tribe girl.

And so she writes to Korra.

_Dear Korra,_

_We finished most of the projects we've been working the past year now. I went back to the bakery where we ate those delicious sweet buns. I remember how you devoured them in just one bite, you always had that big appetite. I'm worried about you. But I know you're still recovering. Please write back to me._

_Love,_

_Asami_

_One year and three months._ And she still counts. There are days where she couldn't come out of bed, and Dee had to call her assistant that she isn't coming in that day. There are days where she forgets to eat again because she's too busy with work. There are days where she just cries herself to sleep.

Her assistant comes in one time with food in her hand. 

"Here. Please eat." She puts the food on Asami's table, and she looks up. "This isn't healthy anymore." She motioned her hands in her direction. 

Asami sighs. "I'm fine. I just have to finish this."

"You've been saying that a lot these past weeks. What's all this about?" Her assistant asked.

She just shrugged and continued signing the papers at the table. 

"The Avatar?" Tin quirked an eyebrow.

She stopped what she was doing and took a deep sigh. And like all the other adults who figured her out like an open book, there she was again. Exposed. But she doesn't care anymore. "You figured out too. Fun." She mumbled.

"You built the woman a statue, Asami. Of course, I know. I'm your assistant. Do you think I don't notice you staring out the window looking at the figure? I couldn't even count how many times you ask me if we received any letters from the South." She waved her hands in the air and sighed. "I understand you miss her, but please, take care of yourself too." She looked at her boss with worry in her eyes and then left. 

And Asami tried. She did. She tried to not think of her and struggled at first, she always ends up in the park for some reason. And then she stopped. The restraint she had to summon to not turn the car around and drive back to the park. Because she'll see her face again. And then she'll cry again. And it went on for weeks. But the heiress was finally getting better. She eats on time now, thanks to her assistant, she also makes sure that she goes home on time. The train station is what's keeping her busy nowadays. And most days, she stops thinking of Korra.

One _year and six months._ Asami visits the Air Temple Island now and then. She says hi to the kids. She plays with them and goes home after dark.

Asami started modifying her equalist glove. She made it lighter, smoother, and easier to use. She still writes to Korra, but not so often anymore. She stopped going to the park now.

She was getting better in taking care of herself. 

One year and ten months. 

Asami was driving home, and it was just past five. She parked her car in the garage and went out. She stared at the satomobile for a minute and then went to the drawers at the garage's left side. She put down her bag, removed her jacket, stripped her skirt, and changed into pants folded on top of the drawers. 

Asami got a red ponytail and tied her hair in a loose bun. She started gathering the tools, and moved beside the car, opened the hood and started tinkering on the parts. 

Asami worked for almost an hour until she closes the hood with a thud.

She then started to gather more things from the container; sandpaper, electric sander, air compressor, a spray gun, and some newspapers. She puts on her goggles and face mask. Asami started masking off some parts of the car and promptly started working. There's just something with dismantling parts and experimenting with designs of her car that calms her. A therapy to keep her mind working. 

It took her almost four hours to finish. She gathered up the tools and put it back to where she got it. She cleaned up the mess, then removed her mask and goggles. 

Asami looked at her masterpiece, and soon enough, her shoulders started to shake, then she was sobbing, sitting on the floor. She hugged her knees and dipped her head in between. "Damn it, Asami." The engineer choked, her shoulders shook.

And she let the tears fall. 

Maybe it was the sky in the morning when she goes to work, or the ocean she sees when she passes by Yue bay. Perhaps it was a shirt of the people she encounters. Maybe it was the tint of the statue.

Or maybe,

it was just the person.

She painted her Satomobile blue. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. I started and finished this in one sitting. Can't say the same for my school papers back then XD
> 
> Gonna make Mako and Asami best friends 'cos I don't want to think she went thru everything during the 3-year period alone. :>


	6. "Peaceful child"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mothers know best.

"The steel rails have been installed, Miss Sato." The lead engineer reported as he sat in front of the heiress. 

"Good. How are the boilers?" Asami asked while reading through the papers that were given to her. 

"We still have problems with overheating, but the tubes you suggested we used worked for one of the units. I will stop by the factory later today concerning the production of the materials." The heiress hums as she continues to read the report on hand. 

"Hmm. Sounds good. Send Tin the updates for the other units as well. In six months, we should be able to do a test run for at least a hundred kilometres." 

"Of course, Miss Sato." The lead engineer started to gather his stuff and stood up. "Is there anything else you want to run through?"

"No, that's all. You may go." Asami gave him a warm smile, so the engineer bowed and left the room. 

A few minutes after, someone knocks at her door, and she groaned. 

"Please don't tell me I have another meeting." She whines, resting her back on the chair while looking at the approaching figure. 

"Nope. I booked the rest of your day off. And here, I brought you tea." Tin walks in front of the table and puts the tea in front of the heiress. Asami grabbed it and took a sip.

"What would I do without you, Tin?" 

"Oh, you'd probably be in the streets right now, sleeping in an alley." Tin rolled her eyes, and Asami scoffed.

"I'm sure it will be more comfortable than my bed anyway." She looked down the table.

"Still trouble sleeping?" Her assistant questioned and was answered by a shrug from the engineer. 

"Your bed too big for one person?" Tin probes, sitting down on the chair, a smirk forming her lips while looking at Asami.

"Maybe." She mumbles. It's been harder to sleep because when she does, her dreams welcome her by an image of the blue-eyed girl, making her more miserable.

Tin laughed and tilted her head. "Why don't you just go to the South Pole and visit her?"

Oh, she did think of that. The days of mindlessly walking in the docks and almost stepping foot a ship bound to the South Pole. She went to the factory and hopped on to a Future Industries airship just to sit back down and curse herself of how stupid she is. _She doesn't want you there, idiot. If she did, she should've sent you a letter by now. She should've let you come when you asked the first time._

Korra didn't say yes. So, she didn't.

"She doesn't want me there." She sighed, defeated of the thought. 

"How do you know?"

"I haven't heard anything from her." She motioned her hands in the air to make it more dramatic. Tin rolled her eyes at her boss again.

"So, you just assume it means she doesn't want you there?"

"I asked before she left, she declined my offer." Asami made a sour face, remembering the encounter with Korra. She had made high points, so there wasn't much any convincing on her side to counter it.

"Oh."

"Yeah." She retakes a sip of her tea. 

"She doesn't know you like her?" Tin raised an eyebrow while crossing her legs and resting her arms on the armrest. 

Asami shifted to her seat, "I couldn't tell her. If only you saw her after the fight. And the poison, I.." Her voice falters at the end as she put her tea down and hugs herself. 

"Damn. She must've been through a lot, physically _and_ mentally." Tin chimed, nodding in realization.

Asami shrugs again and looks down, with worry in her eyes. "All I want for her is to get better now, no matter how long it takes."

"Why don't you tell her in your letter?" Her assistant probes again and makes a face as if it's the most obvious choice to do. 

"Oh, trust me, I tried. But I think it's something to be discussed in person." Asami takes a deep breath.

"That's why you long for her return." She looks at the heiress with empathy.

"That's why I long for her return." She gave her assistant a sad smile. The pining for the Avatar is getting harder and harder, with no clue what's happening with her recovery. She started going back to the park now because who is she kidding? It's the closest thing she can get of Korra. Asami always wonders what she's doing when she has time to think, and all she has are her thoughts. _Is she thinking about me at all? Did she find someone else? Did she forget-._

Her thoughts got cut off with her assistant asking a question again.

"Well, in the past, what gestures have you done before she got poisoned?"

Asami tried to rattle her brain for an answer, and then she chuckles while shaking her head. "I might've offered her a brand-new Future Industries airship to look for airbenders around the world. 

Tin laughed with her. "You're hopeless, boss." She stood up and went around the table to Asami. "Well, okay then." She starts to pull Asami out of the chair, pushing the heiress out of the office. "Get out of this office and have time for yourself. You've worked hard enough. I'll reach out to you only if your presence is really needed." She pushed the engineer out the door.

"I guess I can go visit Air Temple Island." 

* * *

She was met by Pema carrying Rohan as she climbed down the boat. 

"Asami! It's nice to see you. How have you been?" Pema asked, side-hugging the heiress. She visits the island as much as she can, if her schedules permit, or if she's not too caught up with her feelings longing for Korra because apparently, even the island reminds her of Korra. Sometimes it's suffocating her. But then again, just being with the airbending family makes her feel less alone at least for a little while.

"I'm okay—" She was cut off by the two airbender kids riding on an air scooter towards her.

"Asami!" Meelo and Ikki shouted in unison. Meelo jumped on top of her, and then Ikki started asking a lot of questions. 

"How are you, Asami? You look good today! What shampoo do you wear? Can I use your makeup too?" All the kids' commotion is making her dizzy, but she's just so happy to see them. 

"Kids! Stop jumping! Meelo, get down! Go help prepare with the meal inside." Pema billowed, and both the airbenders stopped and pouted. They walked towards the temple, and Meelo called back. 

"I'll see you there, beautiful lady." Then air scooters forward and into the house.

Asami giggled. "My, they're growing so fast."

"Oh, yet they still act like a bunch of babies." Pema shook her head, thinking of the headache she has to deal with her kids every time. "Come eat lunch with us. Tenzin is leaving for the South Pole after."

Asami stopped on her tracks. "He is?" Her face could only show how shocked she is. And then suddenly, all the hope she's been gathering this whole time went up and out her throat, she dares asked, "Is he going to take Korra with him when he comes back?" 

Again, building herself up for disappointment, Senna answers. "I'm afraid not, dear." She looked at the CEO apologetically while leading them in the dining area. She felt her stomach drop at the response even though she knew that it wasn't possible anyway. _Of course she's not, you idiot._

Still, Asami couldn't feel more hopeful thinking that it's possible to come and see Korra in the South Pole. She wanted to go.   
  
As they round up the corner, Asami can see the people in the room.

"Ah, Asami. Good to see you again." They were greeted by Tenzin, who was now sitting in a lotus position in front of the table. Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo found their places, and Asami sat at the empty space beside Jinora. She smiled at the girl and then tilted her head to acknowledge Tenzin.

"Hi, Tenzin." Everyone settled down, and they started eating.

"How is the Central City Station looking?" Tenzin asks while taking a bite of the bun.

"Good. The tracks have been installed, just some troubles with the units, but we should be right on schedule." Asami chimed calmy as she pours a tea on her cup.

The master airbender stroke his beard. "Hm, I suppose with you as the lead contractor, we shouldn't have any concerns." He smiled at the engineer. 

Asami could only smile back, if not for the nagging thoughts in her head as she kept thinking of him being able to see Korra. She nonchalantly queried, "I heard you're heading for the South Pole today?" 

Tenzin swallows down his food before he responded, "Ah. Yes. Tonraq and my mom asked me to see Korra on how she's doing. I believe she can walk and run now."

When she heard that statement, Asami can't help but feel a wave of relief overwhelm her whole body as she thought of Korra finally being able to walk. The mere thought of the Avatar being out of the wheelchair brings tears in her eyes but held it. She can't shake the idea of Korra not writing back to her, and that slammed her emotions back down. 

"Has she written back to you at all?" She whispers, afraid of the answer. But why would she be frightened? It's not like she's going to be jealous if Korra sends letters to Tenzin, her teacher, and not her. _Like she cares that much about you._ No. _Stop._

"Sadly, no." He stopped eating and faced Asami. "I radioed Tonraq the first month she was recovering. She was not easy to handle. Hopefully, there is progress now." His lips form a grim line as if remembering bad memory ages ago. _Ages ago._ How long has it been?

Asami let out a breath she didn't know she was holding but kept quiet the whole meal. Korra was struggling. The heiress kept thinking to ask Tenzin if she could come. Still, she can't manage another vacation now. She has a lot of responsibilities right now in the city and again, Korra didn't want her there. The CEO groaned internally.

 _Damn it._ Just one glimpse of Korra, _even if she doesn't want me there._ _I don't have to show myself._ Just one chance to see the girl. 

When they finished their lunch, everyone went out to say goodbye to Tenzin. Some of the airbenders started practicing on the training grounds.

Asami stayed and sat down beside a tree with her sketchbook and pencil. At first, she started sketching the surroundings, trees, the water, the temple, and then she focused on the airbenders. She drew each one of them, including the air they make as they practice the different bending forms. The flying lemurs got her attention as one jumped from a tall tree and spread its limbs to control their descend. She sketched them with specific details, and the engineer stared at the airbenders she also drew. 

"Hmm, I wonder if this works." She muttered to herself.

Asami started drawing one of the airbenders with wings on the arms down to the legs. She then started designing a suit that will go with the made-up wings to suit the aerodynamics better. She bites the end part of the pencil, her mind running with ideas. 

"If the air generates in one direction, it will counter the solid object. Huh." Asami did calculations of similar to the biplanes she has helped build. Then soon after, she said goodbye to Pema and the kids and went straight to Future Industries. 

* * *

"Asami what are you—"

"Can't talk, new invention." Asami cut her assistant off as she went inside the office and went straight to the drawers of prototypes that the company did in the past years. "Can you bring me the threads we use for the interiors of Satomobiles, please?"

Tin didn't say a word and went to find the materials. As she gathered all the stuff she needed, she went to work immediately. 

_Wingsuits._ It kept the engineer busy for a few weeks. 

_Dear Korra,_

_I was working on a suit for the airbenders, and it's actually working! I can't wait for you to see. Ikki and Meelo were the first ones to test it, and they loved it. Tenzin wasn't fond of it at first, but he eventually came around with a slight push from Jinora. How are you? You know, my offer still stands. I can travel down the South. Let me know._

_Love,_

_Asami_

Of course, if Korra asks her to come right this instant, she will. No questions asked.

_-_

_Dear Korra,_

_I had a bad day at work. The fixed axle on the locomotive parts of the train seems to extricate whenever we go for test runs—nothing I can handle, though._

_Whenever I order takeout food, I always get your favourite, Seaweed noodles. It's delicious. Say hi to everyone for me._

_Love,_

_Asami_

* * *

_Two years._ To say that Asami almost got over the fact that Korra wouldn't write back is all but lies. She still checks the mailbox regularly. She only doesn't if she's too drunk to get out of the car, and her employee drops her off the mansion. 

Asami tried to repress her feelings' cos it's already eating her alive. She swore to Raava if she's given a chance to see the girl, even if it means not showing the love she's yet to unleash, she will throw her heart away. _Just one glimpse. One letter._

And just like regression, she cries herself to sleep again. 

When Tenzin came back from the South Pole, she hoped that Korra was with him, but she again disappointed herself. He says Korra was doing better, but she needs more work. _Spirits!_ What more does she have to accomplish? Korra can come back. She can walk now. Maybe come back even if it's not because of Asami. Just to see her again in Republic City, that's all she asks. 

She writes to Korra again.

_Dear Korra,_

_I heard from Tenzin that you could walk again! Also, you're able to run and bend now too. I miss you so much. Everyone is asking about you. I just want you to know that no matter what happens, I'm always here waiting for you in Republic City. Please come back **.**_

**_Love,_ **

_Asami_

She purposely made the word love prominent. Put all her emotions and feelings in that word. Maybe, just maybe, Korra would understand that she is loved and that she's not alone. Funny how irony works, though, as Asami had never felt more alone in the last two years. 

_Two years and twelve days._

She drinks her pain away one night, and she swore she saw Korra. Only to find out that it was a different girl but also from the water tribe. They talk, they drink, and the heiress thinks maybe she could get away with this one. Perhaps she can forget about Korra if she does it with another girl. 

They went out of the bar, and the girl who looked like Korra kissed her. At first, she was shocked, and then she went with it. She kept pushing for any feelings to come out, but there was nothing. She tried to close her eyes and feel any pleasure, but there was emptiness. She tried to think that it was Korra. Still, the lips felt different even though she never tasted the Avatar's lips yet. The arms were different, and the girl's face was different against her. And so, she stops the kiss. _It wasn't Korra._

She breaks down right in front of the girl. She says her apologies for being a mess, and eventually, the girl had to hail Asami a cab to go home. 

_Dear Korra,_

_~~When are you coming back?~~ _ _~~Please come back.~~ ~~I miss you so much.~~ ~~I think I'm really drunk.~~ ~~I kissed a girl that looked like you, but I had to stop 'cos I know she wasn't you.~~_

~~_I'm in love with you._ ~~

~~_Please write me back._ ~~

~~_I'd accept you with open arms if you'll have me. Just please come back._ ~~

~~_Why don't you ever write back?_~~

_The modernization of the city's transport system is looking good. Raiko's been actually pleased with Future Industries. The pro-bending arena has been renovated and will soon host games. I hope you're doing well._

_Love,_

_Asami_

Asami woke up with the lights beaming through her windows, and a terrible hangover. Her eyes were bulging from crying the whole night. She felt miserable from the alcohol, the woman, kiss, and the words she almost put in the letter. 

She groaned and ran a hand through her hair. 

The heiress got up and took a quick shower. Quickly after, she put on her makeup, and her usual attire then found her way to the garage. She got in her satomobile and drove out.

She quickly stops by a flower shop to buy a bouquet. 

Asami parked right in front of the cemetery and got out. The wind picks up and washes in Asami's face. There weren't many people around, and she was glad. She found her way on a tombstone and placed the bouquet in front of it.

**_YASUKO SATO_ **

She sat down beside her mom's grave. 

"Hi, mom. I'm sorry I haven't visited in a while, got caught up with projects at the office." She scooted closer to the headstone and rested her head on the left side. 

She visits her mom's grave every once in a while and talks her heart out. There's always that calming feeling in her stomach whenever she lets out her frustrations to her mother. Asami also never failed to talk about Korra.

"The train station is almost done now. The buildings we renovated looks promising." Her lips started to quiver, so she bit it. "I miss you." She took a deep sigh and then continued, "I guess its wishful thinking that it will all be easier for me if you were here. Dad sends me letters, but I haven't opened a single one. I just wish you're here and tell me everything's going to be alright." A single tear ran down her cheek, and so she wipes it.

"Korra is still in the South Pole. Still recovering. I-I don't know what's going on in her mind right now, but I just want to know that she's going to be okay." Tears were falling in both her eyes now and lets it. 

"It's tough to love someone from afar."

Truer words have never been spoken. How do you love someone if you can't show it to them? How do you make someone feel the candidness if they're too dejected to even acknowledge what you're offering?   
  
At this point, all Asami could do is wait. And she is. Still waiting. Waiting for the Avatar to come back. Duties or not, she wants her best friend to come back.

Asami's shoulders start to tremble. She put both her palms in her eyes. "What do you think I should do?" She let the question in the air, not waiting for an answer, but she hopes for one.

To break down and let herself lose control somehow makes the heavy feeling in her chest gone. Even just for a little bit. _Elegance and grace_. Oh, to hell with elegance and grace. What are dignity and beauty if all she wants is for the void in her soul to be whole again? For that someone to fill it. But doesn't want to come back.

Sometimes Asami just wants to run away from all the responsibilities, just meddle with machines, fix an automotive part that is broken, and Korra right beside her. Why can't it be that easy?

Like a boulder smacked in her body, the reality settles in. She knew the answer. Because Korra's the Avatar and Asami's the CEO of the most well-known company in Republic City. They can't do normal. They will never be normal. Yet, Asami was hopeful. Why did she have to be hopeful? 

She stayed there for a while until a red butterfly started flying in circles in front of her. Asami watched it in astonishment as it landed on the tombstone on her mother's name. Right on top of the **_S._ **

She stared at it for a whole minute and then as if her tear ducts haven't let out enough tears, she started sobbing again.   
  
How did she not think of that sooner? 

It took her a while to compose herself, but she finally stood up. 

"I love you, mom." She whispered into the air and then eventually walked towards her satomobile. 

Asami drove her way to the little Watertribe neighbourhood and park her car on the side of the street. She went inside a restaurant that serves all kinds of water tribe dishes and then ordered seaweed noodles. It's starting to be her favourite dish as well. 

Asami looked at her surroundings, a familiarity washing over as she never felt more at home. The server placed the order in front of her and started to eat. The bittersweet flavour emerged from her taste buds and had to close her eyes on how good the noodles are. 

She got her bag and grabbed a pen and paper. Asami moved her bowl of noodles and placed the paper on the table and started writing the words: 

_Dear Senna._

If she couldn't get any response from Korra, maybe she can ask the one closest to her. Just one glimpse, even from the eyes of another. Perhaps just one conversation with the water tribe girl, and then maybe, she'll be alright after all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been going back and forth to re-edit and add some stuff. 3 years is looong and I just want Asami's feelings to be justified, as it should. 🤘🏼


	7. Hopeful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fly high and the fall just hurts more than ever.

The lights in the Sato estate have been brighter than Mako remembers as they park the car in the garage. Mako was just assigned to be a bodyguard to Prince Wu, who was supposed to take over the crown after his late aunt. Asami had a long day after the endless schedule of the company meetings. Mako was wearing a new uniform, probably a design for bodyguards, Asami suspects. His hair was styled in sleek hairdo as well. 

Asami and Mako went inside the Sato mansion and into the kitchen.

"I'm telling you, Asami. The Prince is going to be the end of me." Mako prompted while putting the takeout food they just ordered on the table. 

"Hey. Don't be mean. I'm sure he's not that bad." Asami went to the wine rack, grabbing a red wine and two wine glasses. 

"I had to stand guard outside his bathroom." Mako raised his hands in the air, with his brows furrowing, "For three whole hours! What do you do for three hours?" He almost shouted while removing the food from the paper bags.

Asami chuckled. "Well, for a girl like me, those three hours would be for an intense pampering. I don't know with a guy, though." 

"Exactly!" Mako was noticeably exasperated, and Asami just smirks and shakes her head. He started eating the dumplings while the engineer put the glasses and wine on the table.

Dee enters with an envelope in his hand. He nodded at the heiress and started, "Ah. Good evening Miss Sato, Sir Mako." He nodded to Mako's direction, and the detective nodded in return while munching on his food.

"Dee, you're still here. Can I help you with something?" Asami glanced at Dee then focused on the wine again. 

"A letter came for you today after you left. I tried reaching you in your office, but it seems that you were busy. No one was answering, I even tried to leave a message to your assistant." 

"Ah. Yeah, we were in the station the whole day. We've been doing test runs downtown. What letter is it?" Asami pours the wine in both glasses while Dee approached closer to hand in the letter. 

"From the Southern Water Tribe, Miss Sato." He handed the letter to the heiress, and then went and excused himself.

Asami was confused as she received a letter from Senna two days ago. She has explained how Korra is doing, which was more than she could ask for. She tells Asami that Korra hasn't exactly been open to her and Tonraq as well. Asami concluded that Korra would only write back if she was ready or if she wants to. So, the heiress decided she wouldn't push her any further. 

When she grabbed the letter, good thing she put the wine down the table before she loses grip and shatters the bottle. Her hands started trembling, dumbfounded by the letter right on her hands. 

"Asami?"

Korra sent her a letter. 

_She sent me a letter._ She had to reread the contents of the envelope. It was addressed to her, and it was indeed from the Southern Water Tribe and Korra's name on top of it. _Korra._ She isn't dreaming.

"Asami? Are you okay?" 

After two years, she finally received a letter. All the loneliness she felt, the pain, the dragging of days seem to be gone with the letter on hand. She reread the name on the envelope for the last time, but it started to blur as her eyes began to moisten. 

"Asami, you look pale. Wha-?"

She snapped out of her trance. She felt a grip on her shoulders that directed her on a chair to sit. She looked at Mako, who was confused. He looked at the letter on Asami's hand and then back to her.

"Is that... Korra?" 

Asami couldn't find her voice, so she nods. Still stunned to even move. She didn't want to put the letter down as she was afraid that it will magically disappear. 

"Well. Go on, read it." Mako had a look of anticipation, and all Asami could do was stare at the letter. Mako grabbed his food from the far end of the table and sat beside her. Asami was still staring at the letter.

"Drro you wanf me to oopfen if for you?" Mako asks while devouring his food once more.

"No," Asami responded too quickly, subconsciously holding the letter to her chest. Mako just shrugged and focused on his meal. For a second there, she was possessive of the letter of Korra. This was hers. It was addressed to her. 

She carefully opened the envelope and pulled out the paper. 

_Dear Asami,_

_I'm sorry I haven't written to you sooner, but every time I've tried, I never knew what to say._

It's really her. She had to take a moment for her hands to stop shaking. She takes a deep breath, but she can feel a lump in her throat. 

_The past two years have been the hardest of my life. Even though I can get around fine now, I still can't go into the Avatar State. I keep having visions of Zaheer and what happened that day. Katara thinks that all of this is in my head, so I've been meditating a lot, but sometimes I worry I'll never fully recover._

Asami was full-on crying now and tried to wipe some of the tears but failed as it kept streaming down her face. Mako stopped eating and looked at Asami with concern. She held up a hand as he was about to reach for her, silently relaying that she just needs a moment. 

_Please don't tell Mako and Bolin I wrote to you and not them._

Asami may have to bribe Mako to keep his mouth shut. 

_I don't want to hurt their feelings, but it's easier to tell you about this stuff. I don't think they'd understand._

_Korra_

She folded the letter, let out another breath and then closed her eyes. When Asami opened them, she glanced at Mako, who was still gaping at her, waiting for her to say anything.

She opened her mouth and then closed it again. She looked at the letter and then to Mako. 

"She doesn't want anyone to know, does she?" Mako eyes her with skepticism.

Asami felt guilty. She looked at him apologetically then nods.

Mako straightened to his seat. "Well, okay. That's fine. At least she's reached out to you." He paused, and locked gaze with the heiress, "You know what that means?" A smirk was forming his lips.

"What?" 

"It means she's going to marry you." Mako yelped when he was smacked in the shoulder, "Ow. Geez, Asami, that hurts." His face was scrunched up while rubbing the joint that was hit. He started again, "It means she trusts you. I don't mind if she doesn't write back to me although, if we ever see her again," He paused, they both looked at each other as the sadness sucked the air in the kitchen. Mako cleared his throat and tried to make it lighter.

"Uh, _when_ she comes back, I'll be like 'oh so you've been writing to Asami letters and not to me?'" He mustered up a fake hurt tone, "and then Korra will be like, 'I'm sorry, I didn't know what to say to you guys.'" He tried to mimic Korra's mannerisms and voice. Still, Asami could only wince, but a smile forming her lips, nonetheless. 

Mako went back to mimicking himself, yes! Imitating himself all hurt and brooding, "and then I'll be like." He pauses to get into character, "'A hello would've been nice.'" His brows furrowing with a pout forming his lips, and his shoulders crossing his chest. 

And then Asami burst into laughter. Mako joined in as well. This was the most Asami has laughed since Korra left. At least the most she's allowed to. It has been a while since she felt this happy, content, and for the first time, she felt ecstatic. 

It took them a while to finally settle down, and Mako reached for Asami's hand, and with sincere eyes, he started again, "Hey. Jokes aside, I'm glad she has you to confide with. As long as I know she's doing okay, then it's fine. You're both my friends, I want you to be happy. I would never hold it against you." He smiled at Asami, and she went to hug the guy. They've grown up as mature and understanding people, and the heiress could only sigh in contentment. 

"Thank you, Mako." She whispers. 

After they've eaten their takeout food. Mako says goodbye to Asami because he has to stop by at the guest house of the estate to check on his family. Asami went up to her room and immediately wrote a reply to Korra. 

_Dear Korra,_

_I'm so happy to hear from you. I understand you haven't got the time to respond because you're busy recuperating and I appreciate you writing to me. You don't have to force it, just take your time. A famous philosopher once said, 'Our greatest glory is not in never falling, but in rising every time we fall.' I hope you fully recover soon, but even if you don't. You're still the avatar. You're still Korra. Come back to Republic City anyway._

_Love,_

_Asami_

Two years and twenty days.

Asami's mood was evident as she walked down the hallway to her office with her boots clacking every step. Asami's hair was tied in a loose ponytail making her facial features more visible. Her makeup made her more beautiful if it's even humanly possible. The purple eyeshadow made her green orbs more prominent, her red lipstick making her lips more plump and full, her usual red and black skirt jacket hugging her curves shows her voluptuousness as her hips swayed. Her whole appeal was screaming 'confidence'.

She was greeted by her assistant. 

"Wow, Miss Sato. You look... glowing." She commented with an inclination on the last word. Eyeing the heiress as she walked inside her office. 

Asami gave her the warmest smile she can muster and replied, "Good morning to you too, Tin."

Tin was still eyeing her boss suspiciously. She followed her inside the office with files on her hand to go through for the day, "May I ask politely," she hesitated and then probed Asami, "did you get laid or something?"

Asami laughed heartily, not even a hint of offence taken in the question. She shakes her head, "Nope. Much better." She looked at Tin again, her eyes sparkling as she made her sit in front of her table. "So, what do you have in line for me the whole day?"

Tin's eyes widened as she stared at the heiress incredulously. This has got to be the first time Asami's been in a good mood since the Avatar left. _The Avatar._ Her assistant mouthed a quiet 'Ah' and smirked at Asami while handing her the paperwork. 

"I'm guessing she finally wrote back?" Still smirking at the engineer. 

Asami let out a sigh of relief, and then another smile forming her lips. "She did." And then subconsciously looking out her window where she can see a bit of the statue in the park. Asami gazed at it dreamily, and Tin rolled her eyes. 

"Well, I hope you stay this happy. Looks good on you." Tin hovered her hands in the CEO’s direction.

Asami chuckled, "I hope so."

Tin started walking towards the door but stopped and turned around, “Uh, maybe don't get your hopes up too much though?” She looked at her boss with concern but nonetheless thankful for the engineer's glow up. 

Asami tilted her head and looked at her assistant, "I won't." She gave her a small smile, and then she started skimming through the files in front of her and shortly went to work. 

Three days later, she found herself checking the mailbox and much of her surprise, another letter from Korra was waiting for her. Her heart pounded loudly as she still couldn't believe that Korra is actually sending her letters. She ran a hand through the address and the name of the water tribe girl. Asami went inside quickly to finally open and read the letter. 

* * *

Two years and one month. News about Kuvira taking over the Earth Kingdom has been the talk of Republic City news. Asami didn't know what to make of it as she has also been receiving letters from Bolin, stating that they are helping many people from across the globe. Kuvira is a good leader as she provides resources in small towns by helping build up the economy with the aid of her army. The heiress kept receiving letters from the South Pole. 

* * *

Two years and two months. The Central City Station has been fully renovated. It has been 70% approved by Asami's lead engineers with the test runs they've been having. Hiroshi kept writing to her but still wouldn't open any of his letters. Her and Korra have basically been penpals now. Sometimes Korra has bad days and just and she says it in the letter, but also has her good days and Asami couldn't be happier. The overwhelming feeling she gets in her stomach is that Korra trusts her with discernment enough to keep her going every day. 

_Dear Asami,_

_Can you tell me more about your wingsuits? You mentioned it to me in one of your letters. It amazes how you can just create something out of nothing. I hope you're not overworking yourself. I am still struggling with my meditation, but I am getting stronger physically._

_Korra_

_Dear Korra,_

_I attached a sketch of the design I worked with for the wingsuits. I used the traditional colour schemes for the airbenders, and it really looks good. I also made you one, but I'm not too sure if the measurements are accurate. I will make the adjustments when you get back. And as much as I want to take a break, I've been busy with the train station. Don't strain yourself too much, please take care of yourself._

_Love,_

_Asami_

* * *

Two years and three months. The Future Industries have successfully preserved the roads around the vines growing in the city to accommodate both the citizens of Republic City and the spirits themselves. Asami tinkers on machines to make it more efficient, she watches a hummingbird when she was sitting at the park. Her mind started running with ideas as she sketches it in a paper.

_Dear Asami,_

_I'm having nightmares again, and it's worse than before. I tried using all four elements simultaneously during training, but I ended up on the ground. Turns out, I'm still not a hundred percent strong physically. The uneasiness is always on my mind. I don't know when I'll come back._

_Korra_

_Dear Korra,_

_Have you spoken to your parents about it? How about Master Katara? Preserve your energy as much as you can. I hope you're doing the breathing exercises I have taught you. You don't have to be a hundred percent to come back. I'm still waiting for you._

_Love,_

_Asami_

* * *

Two years and four months. The trains have been placed on the stations. Newer Satomobile designs have been presented on the market. Asami creates an advertisement for female engineers and aspiring ones to come work for Future Industries. She found a book when she was rummaging around the library for some research about lighter steels and sleeker battery engines. It was a book called Tok and Nuzi, and the heiress smiled. 

_Dear Korra,_

_Guess what I found? The book I told you about. I sent it together with this letter if you want to read it. How are you feeling now? I recruited more female engineers in the company, and I've been keeping busy interviewing them. So many great minds in Republic City and that includes you. Say hi to everyone for me. Are you able to go to Avatar state yet? You don't have to push it. We'll still fight on your side no matter what._

_Love,_

_Asami_

_Dear Asami,_

_I have read the book, and it's terrific. You never fail to impress me. I have never stopped meditating, Katara says it might help with the nightmares. Still no Avatar state though, Raava has been silent throughout my recovery. Thank you. Sometimes I wish we don't have to go to battles anymore._

_Korra_

* * *

Two years and five months. President Raiko visited the Central City Station. Everything is looking good, and another good test runs for the trains. Asami and Mako go for lunch dates and catch up. Mako has been busy being the Prince's bodyguard who Asami is yet to meet. They talk about the situation in the Earth Kingdom and the updates Bolin has been giving them. Korra still writes to her but is taking more time to respond now. Asami kept creating blueprints for new designs, new machines, new ideas for the city. 

* * *

Two years and six months. Asami received a letter from Korra. Her heart warmed at the writing, and a second after reading it, she writes back to the Avatar. The company is booming, the sales are doing good, the train station is close to opening.

* * *

Two years, six months, and eight days. The engineer invented a better crankshaft for Satomobile engines. She checks the mailbox. No letters. _Maybe Korra is busy._ Asami kept designing controls that will fit the hummingbird she's been experimenting with. She goes back to the train station to see the progress. 

* * *

Two years, six months, and twenty days. Asami checks the mailbox before going to work. Still no letters. She finds herself writing to the Avatar again that day to ask if she's okay. She fiddled with her glove again, making it lighter than before. That night before she walks inside the mansion, she rechecked the mailbox. No letters.

* * *

Two years and seven months. The heiress asks Tin again if the office received letters from the South Pole. _Maybe Korra sent it to the wrong address._ Her assistant looks at her apologetically and shakes her head no. She goes on with her day. 

* * *

Two years and eight months. Maybe Korra's in trouble? Maybe her nightmares finally got to her? Asami almost radioed Tenzin. She didn't. She almost asked her employees to prepare an airship to the South Pole. She didn't. She upgrades the turbine engine of the biplanes. She checks the mailbox. No letters. 

* * *

Two years and nine months. If Asami lies perfectly still in bed, no movement at all, maybe the world will stop for her? Perhaps the growing emptiness inside her will stop as well. Mako checks up on her. She screams at him. He was concerned as they were supposed to have lunch that day. Asami forgot. And she didn't care. Mako left the heiress alone. 

* * *

Two years and ten months. _Maybe Korra didn't mean it?_ Maybe she doesn't want to talk to Asami anymore. _Maybe she's on her way to Republic City._ Her assistant calls her. Something about the train station. _Maybe Korra wants to isolate herself again_. She goes to the station and checks the errors on the engine. _Maybe Korra is trying to meditate to achieve the Avatar state._ She fixes the engine problem.

* * *

Two years and eleven months. Hiroshi Sato keeps sending letters. She wishes it was from another name. She started doing the blueprints for the Hummingbird suit she's working on. New Satomobile designs. New wingsuit design. She rechecks the mailbox. No new letters. 

* * *

Asami cries herself to sleep again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe you guys actually like this fic 😱 thank you all!


	8. Missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand we on to the off-canon path now. This took me longer to write, I'm guessing it would be the same for the next chapters 'cos the time lapses are done now. I hope u like it :< I try. Most of the scenes from book 4 will change drastically as well to adapt to the storyline lol.

Asami stared at the letter on the table. She didn't know what much to make of it; the name was staring back, mocking her, accompanied by the background silence in her office. Hiroshi Sato kept sending her letters. And every time it goes straight to the drawer on the bottom right of her table. This time, Asami let the envelope linger on top of the table a little longer. She was getting tired of it, yet she can't seem to throw the letters away for some reason. Eventually, the heiress will have to deal with it whether she liked it or not. _Sometime this week._ She kept waiting for another name to wind up on her mail, but disappointment welcomes her every time she opens the mailbox.

After what appeared to be ages just gawking at the envelope, she took a deep breath then went to put it in the bottom drawer where all the other letters go.

Asami laid her back on the chair, crossing her arms and her legs. Now she has taken the interest of the ceiling. Plain, white, well, she could say fazing because of the light. But empty. That's what she feels at this moment. Ever since her mom died, she knew there will always be something missing and her father didn't waste time to prove to it. The void her mom left their family gnawed through her growing years, and it forced her to grow up sooner than any of the people her age. Hiroshi enrolled the engineer in self-defence classes. So, when the time comes that she needs to use, she will be ready. She went with the flow of life, and she worked on what she did best. Asami wanted to become an engineer, so she became one of the brightest minds of her age. For her mom, and to make his dad proud.

But now, she just feels empty.

The engineer looked around the office and found a stack of blueprints lined up at the far-left corner of the room.

_Huh. Blue. Water. Southern Water Tribe._

She will not cry anymore. She will not.

_Chief Tonraq of the Southern Water Tribe._

She is tired of crying.

_South Pole._

She won't cry anymore. Her eyes start to betray her, though, as her vision blurs while staring at the blueprints.

_Chief Tonraq of the Southern Water Tribe, father of the Avatar._

She wipes a tear that dared flow on her right cheek.

_Kor-_

_Knock. Knock._

Asami blinked a few times and turned her head to the door. Tin's figure showed as she peeked through.

"Miss Sato? They're ready for you." She gave the heiress a small smile.

Asami straightened her posture and took another deep breath, "Okay, give me a few minutes, then you can let them in." She nodded towards her assistant while she pulled a drawer from her left.

Tin was still standing near the door, holding the doorknob with her right hand. She hesitated but asked, "Will you be alright?"

"I will." She pulled out a hand mirror and smiled at Tin, "Thank you."

Her assistant looked at her ruefully, but she let the heiress be and closed the door.

Asami raised the mirror to look at her reflection. She uses her right thumb to wipe a smudge of lipstick on the bottom right corner of her lip and then got a lipstick from the same drawer. The heiress reapplied the lipstick, gave her mouth a smacker, and then examined her features by turning her head from left to right. Asami tried fixing her hair, tied back with a loose ponytail, and strands of her raven black hair on either side of her face that perfectly captures her beauty. Satisfied, she put the mirror and the lipstick back to the drawer as she heard another set of knocks at the door. She put her hands together at the table as the corner of her lips stretched upward, mustering the most charming smile and says, "Come in."

As usual, like all the other meetings, this one seemed to drag on. Asami looks at her watch and sees that 15 minutes have only gone by, and she groaned internally. She skims through the file that was given to her, not really taking in the writings. She pitches in a nod and a 'hmm' at the right moments. And the two presenters in front of her are more encouraged to entice her. Another growing company is yet to flourish. Asami gave them the benefit of the doubt and concludes the meeting by telling them to provide her with any updates. Any additional documents should be given to her assistant. They were beyond jovial, shook hands with the engineer, and then left. 

Asami let her shoulder slouch while resting her elbows on the table, supporting her face on both palms. This day couldn't get any longer. Suffice to say that all the other days are the same, she just wants to get her hands busy and tinker on engines right now. The heiress ran a hand on her hair and rested on the chair once more. Tin walks in again with a telephone on hand.

"Before you complain, it's Mako, and he's eager to talk to you." Tin warned while she approached the heiress, a smirk forming on her lips. 

Asami pouted but grabbed the phone, nonetheless. Tin went back out, and she puts the speaker on her right ear.

"What is it, Mako?"

" _Guess what! Lin just told me!"_ He practically shouted from the other end. Asami grimaced at the volume, she grumpily responded, "I don't wanna guess right now, please just tell me." She closed her eyes for a brief moment. 

"You're _a sour puss in the morning, Asami._ " She could feel Mako rolling his eyes at her. Still, she couldn't care less, " _Anyway, Lin talked to Tenzin, and he said Tonraq is arriving in Republic City tomorrow_!"

"Wha-what?" Asami straightened on her chair, her eyes widened with shock but collectively went back to normal. She can feel her heart thumping faster, though. 

" _Uhuh, it means! Korra is coming with him! She's finally coming back!"_

Asami had to take a moment to process what the guy on the other end was saying. She took a deep breath and croaked, "That's great." She tried to bite back a sob, her hand automatically went over her mouth to stifle the sound. She's too overjoyed, and she couldn't concentrate right now, her mind running a thousand miles per hour. It's starting to give her a headache because well, the Avatar is coming back.

_"After the ceremony in the morning, how about we go together on the island tomorrow? I'm sure.."_

Asami zoned out to what Mako was saying. Korra is coming back. Maybe that's what her last letter meant. It took her a while, but she's coming home, and she can't wait for tomorrow to come. 

_"Asami? You still there?"_

After three years, Asami's going to see Korra. Oh, the high she's feeling right now as she thought of all the activities they can do together, that is if they settle the Earth kingdom situation. Maybe after. They will have time. She can ask how Korra is doing, what she was up to, or how she's feeling. Asami can hold the Avatar now, no more daydreaming, no more antics. Korra will actually be here. The smile plastered on her face right now was blinding, her aura was actually glowing and-

_"Asamiiiii, earth to Asami, I know Korra is coming back, and I can tell you're really excited, but uhm, you need to still talk to other peopleee."_

Her thoughts were cut out by the voice on the phone. Oh right, Mako was still there. 

"Y-yeah, shut up, idiot. I'll see you tomorrow then." Asami replied with a smile on her face. 

No more tears, well, if the happy tears don't count. The sundown was visible in the horizon as Asami sped down the highway, driving past daw the park and gazing over the statue, that is, the Avatar. That same face will be replaced with the actual person tomorrow, and Asami couldn't wait.

* * *

People gathered in front of the Central City Station as President Raiko presented his speech. He acknowledged the work of Future Industries, especially Asami Sato, the only person who could pull the modernization of Republic City into works. But the heiress didn't care about any of that. In fact, she wasn't even tuning in the speech of the man beside her. She was just too worked up regarding the arrival of Chief Tonraq and Korra, well, more on the latter. Everyone started clapping their hands, then Raiko gestured her to do the honours and cut the red ribbon. Camera flashes welcomed her all angles. Asami smiled genuinely in front of the flashes, at the side, the other side. Then suddenly it was done and everyone started to disperse. 

She was talking to one of the investors when the prince, whom she'd heard about from Mako, a lot-like a lot, came into view and started talking. He wore a green styled suit, scarf with the same colour, black slacks, and hairstyle done with a wave on the front to the side. 

"Hey there, Asami, isn't it? Great train house. Maybe you can give me a personal tour some time? What do you say?" He was doing something with his eyebrows and Asami could only grimace.

"I do like the idea of putting you on a train and sending you far, far away." She deadpanned, wanting to get away from the royalty as soon as possible. 

"Ahaha. Hmm. That's- That's funny. I like funny games." The prince shifted his position, so he's right in front of the heiress now, "Maybe I should introduce myself. I am Prince Wu, future king." He raised one eyebrow. Asami found it revolting and she didn't mind that her face showed it.

"Yeah... I'm aware of who you are."

"Don't let my reputation intimidate you, I'm just human like everyone else." He raises his bushy brows again, _what the hell is wrong with this guy?_ "Only more human, like extra human? Or hmm," He places his pointer finger on his chin, making it look like he's thinking while Asami rolled her eyes while she folds her arms on her chest at the same time. Wu suddenly leans forward, "Superhuman." 

"Superhuman?" Asami quirked a brow. _This is the guy who's going to take over the Earth Kingdom?_

"So, what do you say? Can I show you a low-key night out with a superhuman soon to be king?" He lifted his shoulders simultaneously, and Asami, bless her soul, wanted to smack the gibberish out of the guy. Still, she prides herself to be calm and collected at all times. And suddenly, like an answered prayer, Mako comes in to save her from the reprehensible situation.

Mako cleared his throat and began, "Prince Wu, President Raiko has some really important, uhm, king stuff to talk to you about."

"Now?" The prince whined, "Ugh, fine. Think about the offer. I'll be back." He winked at Asami then started backing away towards the adults, and she breathed in the air only to release it after.

"He's a real charmer, huh?" Mako chided, a smirk forming his lips. 

"He's something." Asami could only raise an eyebrow, too unappalled to the conversation with the boy in question. "How do you even stand him?"

"Well, it's easy. I just think once he's crowned as king, I go back to be a detective."

"That helps?"

"Sometimes, when I get home, I just bang my head in the counter too." Mako shrugged.

And they burst into a fit of giggles.

"Anyway, are you ready to finally see Korra?" Mako raised an eyebrow to Asami with a smug face.

"Yeah. I honestly couldn't sleep last night. So, I went to the gym and let off steam." Asami paused, "Didn't help, though."

Mako snorted, "You're really excited, huh. So… Are you gonna tell her about your feelings?" 

Asami cheeks tinted, "I don't know, maybe? It should be a perfect time, I guess." She smiled despite herself. After the last letter Asami received from Korra, in which she didn't know would be the last, she hoped yet again. 

"It's been three years, Asami. I know I'm your ex, but I've never seen you that sad and heartsick with a person. Don't!" He backed away from the girl shielding himself, crossing both shoulders in front of him while Asami tried to smack the lights out of him. "I'm serious!" 

Asami puffed, and then went back to crossing her arms, "Whatever." 

Mako composed himself and probed on, "See? You've always been so tranquil before, now Korra's rubbing off on you." He laughed. From afar, they could hear the prince call for Mako. 

He grumbled, "This coronation thing couldn't come any sooner." He stopped, then his eyes sparkled with joy, "Oh! We'll see Bolin too. He told me they were going to be there as well."

Asami grinned, at this point, everything seems to fall into place, "I can't wait for team Avatar to be together again." 

"Makoooooo." 

Mako wanted to bang his head in the concrete, and Asami could only laugh, "Ugh, I'll see you on the island Asami, I'm sorry. The royal highness awaits." He mumbled.

Asami chuckled and gave a playful nudge on the poor guys' shoulder, "You'll be fine. You look good together, though." That earned her a glare, so she raised both her hands in surrender while laughing, then he walked away.

The ride to the island was calm and peaceful for Asami.

* * *

Everyone gathered in the dining area as they wait for Korra to arrive. Asami was eating with the kids and Pema on one table. Much of her dismay, Mako came with the prince, Raiko, and his wife. She could only roll her eyes but was looking forward to that evening to even care. Lin was also present, and yet she can note a hint of glee on the Chief's face as well. 

An air acolyte entered the room and announced, "There's a southern water tribe ship pulling up to the dock."

"KORRA!" Ikki and Meelo both shout in unison, and soon after, everyone was picking their paces walking towards the dock.

As everyone gathered on the platform, the uneasiness Asami feels overcame her whole body. She's focused on the door of the ship. The slow and agonizing wait to watch it go down and make the pavements even for the people to come out was more than she could handle. Still, she was patient.

And then Naga came out, all too happy to get out of the ship while she approached the gathering crowd. She rolled over to get a belly rub from anyone near her, and the heiress was the closest one, so she did the honours. "Hey girl, it's so nice to see you," Asami said while scratching the polar bear dog, and Naga could only whine with happiness, she hoped.

Tonraq came down the platform too, but as Asami stood back up, she looked over his shoulder for any sign of the Avatar.

Tenzin was the first to speak as the Chief of the Southern Water Tribe approached them.

"Tonraq, it's good to see you back in Republic City. And everyone is excited to see the Avatar again."

Asami was still waiting for Korra to come down the plank, but yet no sign of her. She's starting to worry that—no. 

Tonraq looked at the airbender with concern in his eyes, confused even, "What do you mean? Isn't Korra already here?"

 _No._ Asami was starting to feel nauseous. _Three years._

"No. we thought she was coming with you." Now Tenzin was just as confused as Tonraq. The people around her started murmuring to each other about the possibility of Korra—no. 

"Korra left the South Pole six months ago. She's written me letters. She said she was here in Republic City." Tonraq responded, his brows furrowing together, and now genuinely concerned as he notes that Korra was lying to him. _Six months ago._ Six months ago, she received a letter from Korra. That was the last letter. Her eyes widened at the realization that she stopped writing when she left. Where did she go? _Sh_ _e wrote letters to her dad. She didn't write to me. Korra could've written to me._

"I assure you. Your daughter's not here."

No. No. No. Asami could only stare at the two gentlemen. The noise in her background as people started to worry, and the talk was a buzz to her ears. The uneasiness she was feeling a while ago was enveloping into shakiness and pain in her body. This can't be happening.

"Then where is she?" Korra's father could only question. 

She waited for her for three years. And to say Korra told her it will only be a few weeks. Three years. And now she's missing. Asami tried to stop her hands from shaking as everyone tried to settle down. Lin and Tenzin ushered everyone back to the living room, and the heiress found herself approaching Tonraq. 

"Tonraq," She spoke, but her voice faltered as she tried to choke back a sob. Not again.

"Asami, have you heard anything from her?" The same concern in his voice was noted as they both walked towards the temple.

"No, she didn't mention anything about going somewhere she's," Her voice cracks. Still, she continued, "She's written me letters, but she stopped responding six months ago." She looked at Tonraq, desperation in her eyes, for Korra. For her presence. 

Tonraq gave the heiress a quick hug as they continue to ascend towards the temple. "We'll find her, Asami. And if I know my daughter better, she can handle herself."

Asami could only nod. The dinner went by quickly. The tension in the air was suffocating, and all she wanted was to get away as far as possible. When she finished her food, or, to put it off bluntly, when she managed to eat at least three bites, she excused herself from everyone saying that she has work to do back in the office.

She walked towards the dock, numbness overwhelming her soul. Asami has never been this lost, never been so shattered since her mom died. And it's happening all over again. 

She won't let it happen again this time; she needs to take action. The heiress was almost at her private boat when someone from behind was calling her.

She continued her stride and stepped on the plank when a hand yanked her back in the platform. 

Pissed off, she looked back, saw Mako trying to catch his breath, and still holding one of her arms. She tugged her arm back and snapped, "What do you want?"

While trying to catch his breath, Mako was able to let out fragments of sentences, "You. Very fast. I." He took a deep breath and gathered himself, "I know what you're going to do. I'll come with you to your office." 

Asami stared at him in disbelief, she shrugged and rolled her eyes, motioning him to step on the boat. 

She switched the keys to clockwise while pressing buttons to start up the boat, and Mako from the background voiced out his suspicions, "You're going to look for her, aren't you?"

"Mhmm." Was all the heiress could say as she pulled a lever with a swift motion, revving the engine to life, and started driving. 

"Well, in that case, let's stop by the police station really quick. People have been giving us reports saying they saw the Avatar roaming around the Earth Kingdom." Asami turned back to face him with an annoyed look and said, "And you didn't tell me this?" Then turned around to focus on the waters. 

"Hey, I didn't think that she would go missing okay!" Mako yelled in response as the engine made it harder for them to hear each other, "This whole time we thought she was in the South Pole."

Asami didn't respond after that. 

* * *

"The Avatar is missing?!" 

Tin shrieked as she walked inside Asami's office while closing the door. She saw a board on the left corner and the chairs for Asami's guests were rearranged to face it. She came in as quick as possible when her boss called her from the office to go in and she managed to wear skinny black jeans and a white long-sleeved top for the night. Pictures of newspaper clips and maps laid out on the board and she looked at the two figures in front of her, waiting for a response. 

Asami shrugged and went beside the board. "We thought she was arriving with Tonraq today, but he told us she left the South Pole six months ago."

"So, you're going to track her down?" Still confused, Tin went and took the chair near her and sat down.

"I'm going to track her down, make sure she's okay." Asami chided, she focused her gaze on the board to figure out where the hell she was going to start. 

"Uh. Asami, you can't just go alone, I can't leave right now, you—" Mako started to reason out, but the heiress cut her off.

"I can handle myself, Mako. I'll have my team to maneuver the airship anyway. So technically, I won't be alone." 

"I know, but.."

They started arguing, bantering back and forth how it's still dangerous and with Kuvira rummaging over the Earth Kingdom. Tin was in the background, just watching everything unfold. Ever since she started working with the heiress, she's seen her manage to work out things along the way without her even breaking a sweat. She's the epitome of elegance and grace! She's always admired the younger girl who is her boss and, looking at her, all frantic and not so collected, Tin realized that Asami needed a person she can trust if she's really keen on finding the Avatar. 

She can only admire the heiress, nope, not in that way, she's straight as a ruler. Besides, she's six years older than Asami, and she can also pass off as the engineer's older sister. Tin admired her perseverance and push to get through anything. That girl has gone through a lot, and here she is now, plotting to track down Korra, the girl she only ever talked about every day. The things we do for love, am I right? Tin shakes her head then cleared her throat towards the two figures bickering.

"I'll go with Asami."

That stopped their arguing and looked at the girl like she's a madman. She raised both her hands and raised an eyebrow, "What? I know stuff, and not only do I fix your schedules Asami, but I also make sure that you're still breathing when you get out of the office. Besides, I'm still a firebender you know." Tin said matter of factly as she stood up and went in front of the board to examine the information. "I'll make sure the airship is ready tomorrow, and I'll clear all the meetings in the next few days for you. Sound good?" She glanced at Asami who could only stare back astoundingly.

Asami and Mako shared a look, shrugs, then went on to discuss their plans. It took them three hours to finally agree to start somewhere east of the Earth Kingdom. It's a long shot because most of the reports are hearsay but it was their only lead to find Korra.

"We'll leave first thing in the morning," Asami announced as they finished taking out the stuff from the board to bring in the airship.

"Okay then, I'll see you tomorrow, boss! I've notified the team that will come with us to steer the airship. Get some rest. I'll see you around, Detective Mako." Tin gave a salute to Mako then left the office. 

Asami can't help but smirk, remembering when she and Korra teased Mako for being very awkward and just—being Mako. She started walking towards the door when Mako grabbed her hand from behind and pulled her enough to face him.

"Hey. Be careful, okay?" Mako professed.

Asami rolled her eyes again and said, "Mako, I just told you I can handle my—"

"I know. I know. I mean," he let go of the heiress's hand and pointed to her chest, right where her heart is beating. "Be careful with that." 

Asami could only smile, she knew what he meant. 

"I will."


	9. Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh. I learn as I write. So, heh.
> 
> Oh and if you can't imagine Tin, think of Zhu Li minus the glasses and then younger. Lol.

The colours of the walls and dim lights made it more repelling as Asami walked the long hallways of Republic City jail. She was directed to a room with several tables and two chairs opposite one another. She took a seat at the far end corner and waited. Her eyes scanned the room, symmetrical rows of the same furniture, with all shades of gray. She took in the measurements of each door, door handle, pins, rods, a lack of sunlight due to the rectangular windows, barely letting anything in or perhaps, entrapping the objects inside. 

Asami would always study the structures and materials whenever she goes into a building, more so a room to get a grip on her surroundings. What the normal eye sees, the engineer eye magnifies it. Always amused with the shapes and figures and the how, what, when, and why it was the way it was. 

She learned to work with tools that create a remarkable model from the man walking towards her. He found his way from the opposite chair in front of her. 

The unsettling feeling may have come out and presented itself on her face as Asami drew her father in. The colour of the walls, tables, doors, pens, chairs, and jail seemed to settle in Hiroshi's whole being. Gray clothes, gray hair, gray eyes. Hollow eyes. For a second, Asami forgot the anger she piped deep down the abyss of her soul, ready to lash out on the man sitting in front of her. However, this was a different man, and she can only look at him with wide eyes. 

"Asami, you came." Hiroshi started; a slight gleam caught in his eye as he settled to his chair. 

Tightening the grip on her shoulder bag, pulling out a stack of unopened envelopes, but the hand holding it stayed under the table. Unsure. Asami could only respond, "Hi, dad." 

"How are you?" If kill was the opposite of live, then so be it. If looks could live, Asami would've had more than one life by how her dad was looking at her. 

Last night, she planned out a mission to look for Korra. As she neared the almost empty mansion, with no one to confide to but the sounds of Mako's extended family ringing in the guest house up to the desolated hallways, she became frantic. 

She wasn't sure why she was so afraid suddenly. She wanted to look for Korra, she wanted her safe. The worry Asami felt as she tried to close her eyes and let sleep take her but didn't come that night, she needed something familiar. She needed something that was connected to her, but the heiress wouldn't admit that to herself. She asked Tin for them to stop by the police station before they left, and now she's here. Intentions unclear. 

She mustered up sufficient energy to put the hand holding the letters on the table. "I came to bring this back." 

"You never opened them." Hiroshi looked at the stack of envelopes with the same hollowness he came in with. 

"I didn't want to read what you had to say." Instant regret washed over Asami as he saw her dad hurt at her words. Why is she regretting it? Isn't this what she wanted? She started again, "Wha- How are _you_?"

Hiroshi's lips twitch upward for a second but formed a thin line right after.

"I've had a lot of time to reflect," He paused, "with everything," He met her daughter's gaze briefly, then looked down, "I wanted to reach out to you, let you know how sorry I am."

Asami was supposed to return the letters, stand up, and never look back. But her body couldn't move. It wouldn't budge. Her eyes still settled at the man's whole being. She can feel her anger fading as her emotions betray her by feeling a flash of concern. 

When she didn't respond, Hiroshi continued, 

"I made a lot of mistakes, mistakes since your mother died. I was blindsided by rage, fear. The feeling of helplessness in a world where bending is look up to." 

Asami couldn't say anything, she was trying to fight back the tears threatening to spill down her pale cheeks. 

"I was wrong, I failed Yasuko. I failed _you._ " The sadness in his eyes appears voluminous. "I am sorry for a lot of things, Asami. I hope you know that you are the greatest creation your mother and I ever made. And I would do anything to win you back."

Asami wipes the tear that trickled down her cheek. She took a deep breath and chided, "I can't forgive you now, not after everything. But," her features softened and looked at her dad. The same man who brought her in the garage to look at the engines he was working with, the engines she fell in love with. "I'll try to come back here." 

Hiroshi could only smile at her daughter. To have a chance to at least see her more often than not. 

"Thank you, Asami."

Asami wasn't sure what came to her to blurt out the phrase she never intended to say. She wanted to move forward, but somehow, the sanity in her, the slim hope she's had for her father won. Also, she needed it so badly. 

"I should go." 

"Of course. Take care of yourself." Hiroshi regarded her, he wanted to hug her daughter, but that was asking too much. 

Asami stood up and, with one final glance, left the room. 

_Take care of yourself._

Maybe that was what she was looking for. Something to push forward. Someone to remind her to take care of herself. Somehow, the heaviness in Asami's chest was lifted as she strides towards the corridors and out the station. Among other things, she was hopeful. 

Of her father, and to find Korra. 

The ride to the factory was quiet. They asked a chauffeur to take them there with Tin beside her, notifying the team that they're on their way. She didn't say a word to Asami when she got in the car, eyes puffy and tainted cheeks. She was glad for it. 

* * *

They were greeted by six crew members as she and Tin ascended the airship. She wore her usual racing suit, a button-down black and red jacket with the Future Industries logo on the shoulder, black pants and boots. Tin had a similar style, only it was gray accompanied with black boots. 

Asami considered her surroundings as bittersweet memories start to pour down on her like rainfall as she vividly remembered three years ago; they flew all around the Earth Kingdom to look for airbenders. Only this time, she takes off to find none other than the master of all elements. Different airship then, but the same and upgraded airship, nonetheless. 

Asami thought of telling her plans to look for Korra to Tenzin or even Tonraq. But something inside her was stopping her from letting everyone know. She needed to do this alone. She can't deny that it's been bothering here, though, with Tonraq receiving letters from Korra. Almost as if she doesn't want to be found. Asami thought the better of it. 

In the common area, right at the center of the table lay a map and red pins of places saying they have seen the Avatar. With a paced briefing with the crew members, the factory's roof opens in the middle as the airship finds its aerodynamics mounting towards the east of the Earth Kingdom. 

They had dinner, thanks to the chef on board. She talked about strategy with her assistant as if they're on a mission to end war. Little did Asami know, a war would be an understatement if the battle was internal. Internal in the Avatar's mind. 

She finds herself reading a book in her bed, trying to repress the memory fighting its way to come out. Defeated, she looked at the side of her bed, the side where Korra used to sleep with her when they fail again to fall asleep that night and found comfort in each other's stories. 

_"I had to ice bend an igloo for Naga and me to sleep in the middle of the storm." Korra would say, and Asami would look at her friend, bemused, but laughing, nonetheless._

_"An igloo? Or close to it?" She would retort back._

_Pouting with those beautiful lips of hers, Korra would reply, "Hey! I was like six back then. And we lived!"_

Another memory would come again at the same bed as they sit side by side, back on the headboard as Asami would tell her childhood memories. 

_"My mom used to make pancakes for breakfast and eggs and bacon, smiling at me on another plate."_

_"I eat whatever my mom or dad makes, as you can see," Korra flexes her arms, "I have a huge appetite."_

_And they snickered the night away, unaware of the developing feelings of the raven-haired girl who was oblivious to it then. More oblivious as she found her head rested on Korra's neck as they scooted closer together, platonically._

_"Sing me a song," Asami mused, "My mom used to sing to me before I sleep."_

_"I'm gonna warn you now, I'm not as good as your mom, Asami." Korra apprised._

_"Sing to me anyway," Asami insisted, unconsciously smiling in the darkness._

_The other girl started singing, Asami's feelings started growing._

_"Two lovers, forbidden from one another," Korra rendered._

_Asami's ears perked as her best friend's melodious voice rang in the air._

_"A war divides their people, and a mountain divides them apart."_

_The thumping of her heart is all she could feel, all the while the growing warmness in her whole body she's yet to identify._

_"Built a path to be together."_

_She was content for the first time in a while. She was at peace._

_And then Korra started singing/shouting, "Secret tunnel! Secret tunnel!"_

_For the umpteenth time, they laughed. Unaware of tomorrow. Asami didn't care for tomorrow, Korra looked like she didn't mind too._

_And that tomorrow was when Korra decided to think the unthinkable. Give herself up for the sake of a nation that's yet to rise._

_And Asami fell in love then. Unaware, but she did._

Sleep came easy. Not with one hand, subconsciously brushing the side of the bed where her best friend used to lay. 

* * *

When Asami woke up, they have landed. Quickly showering and dressing up, she found her way to the common area and was greeted by Tin.

"You ready?" 

"Think so."

The doors of the airship sprang down as they descend the mainland. They walked a path towards a small house where they saw a woman sweeping the outside the house in her sixties. Tin was the one who approached the woman. Asami didn't realize she stopped walking when her assistant motion her to come inside the house. 

_This is it._

She braved the steps towards the humble home and went inside. 

"We found her wandering in the streets one night. She didn't want to say her name but she looks like the Avatar to me." The woman commented.

They were in the kitchen. She could see the girl's back. Her hair was laid down, and Asami can note the back muscles from where she was standing. She walked towards the girl, a hand reaching for her. She could only smile, hopeful. Until the girl turned around. Shattered all her expectations. 

Don't get her wrong, she could easily pass off as Korra. Just different in the nose, eyes too wide, and lips too thin. Asami knew she would get disappointed, and they wouldn't be too lucky if the first house they go into was Korra but damn it, she still hoped. And it hurt. 

"That's not her." She smiled apologetically at the girl and then quickly went out of the house. 

Tin caught up and looked at the map they made. "The other house is close to this one so we can just walk. You okay?"

"I just," Asami takes a deep breath. "I should know better. Not get my hopes up, you know?" She let out a shaky laugh. 

Tin rubbed her shoulders in a sisterly manner, "Hey, we'll find her. We'll do our best." She gives Asami a knowing smile. 

Asami took a deep breath and let it out. "Okay. Let's go." 

They went their way on the other house just a few blocks ahead, and Asami tried to tone down her expectation, but alas, it conveyed on her face again. It wasn't Korra. 

They spent the whole day stopping by houses. Checking to see if the people who think saw Korra was right. 

Still no luck, though. 

"Let's call it a day, boss. We'll head out to the next town." 

Asami could only nod, and soon after, they went back to the airship.

Reading Korra's letters to her became a habit every night before she goes to sleep. Reading lines, every word, every letter like her life ever depends on it. Something that only connected her to Korra. 

She knows what's written in every letter, every date, and what mood Korra was in. If you ask her to recite all the letters, she'll do it in a heartbeat. 

She looks outside the window. Dark, almost pitch black, but the moon shines bright. 

"Where are you, Korra." Asami rested her head on the wall, hugging herself.

The following day they had the same tactic to run through. They went to every house that reports they saw the Avatar. Every house was another disappointment. Still, Asami was hopeful. 

It went on for two days. The girls they were presented with just got worse. 

"Her eyes aren't even blue!" Tin exclaimed as they yet again walked out of the house for the sixth time in the day.

To no avail, they went back to the airship flying over to the next town. Asami couldn't bear to think of Korra any more so than her brain can allow her, so she kept herself busy in the engine room. 

Asami was on her tank top and pants working on valves when Tin entered the room.

"There's a reason you hired the crew members for that, you know." She held two cups of two tea and sat beside the engineer, lotus position. 

"It keeps my mind busy. Thanks." She took a sip of her tea and went back to tinkering the engine parts. 

"Okay... Let me help you then."

Tin pulled up her long grey sleeves and worked beside Asami.

"Can I ask you a question?" 

"You already did," Asami smirked.

"Wow. Here I was thinking you are the smartest CEO I've ever worked with I keep forgetting you're still a kid."

"I'm 22."

"Exactly." They both remove the metal covering some parts of the machine when Tin chimed, "I haven't asked you the first night 'cos I know she's the Avatar and she's your friend whom you really like but, why do all this?" 

Asami continued working on the engine and shrugs, "It's Korra. I want to make sure she's alright. No one knows where she is, so I-I wanna know."

"That's it?"

She put down the wrench she was holding and straightened her posture. She started, "I have been through a lot in my life the past four to five years than I have ever been since my mom died. Ever since she left us, I was forced to take care of myself. My dad didn't take it well, so I had to take care of both of us."

"He's gone cold when I was growing up, but I didn't mind. I kept myself busy, I loved cars since I was five, and I just went with the flow." 

She retakes a sip of her tea, and so did Tin. Now stopping what she was doing as well as they sat side by side.

"And then I met Mako. I hit him with my moped." Asami chuckled at the memory. "That's when it all changed. I met Korra through him, we used to fight over Mako, believe it or not." 

"Really? Mako? That guy?" Tin bemused.

"Mhmm."

"The stiff, awkward guy? Mako?"

Asami laughed again. "Yeah. We were young back then. After that, with my dad being one of the equalists. My life has changed again. And Korra was there the whole time. For me. I wasn't always fond of her the first time, but she was by my side. She even invited me to stay at Air Temple Island. She always said to me, 'Nobody gets left behind Asami, you're family now'". She wiped the tear on her left cheek and continued.

"After that, we spent most of our time together. She broke up with Mako, that's another story." Asami waved her assistant as she was about to question the man's existence. "And then suddenly there were airbenders around the world, and you know that part, I gave her a brand-new airship." No big deal, right?

Tin cackled, "You were not even aware you were falling for the Avatar. It's sweet, though."

Asami could only shrug. "That's when we grew closer to each other. She would knock on my door to see if I was awake. She always worries that she isn't doing everything right as an Avatar. I always tell her that she's also human. A human that would always put everything first before herself." 

Her lips quivered as she realized she understood her feelings than for Korra. "And then this Red Lotus. They wanted to take her. Spirits, she was 18 at that time. She was just a kid." Asami could only laugh, remembering what her assistant jibed her with. "How can you put your hate to someone who only wants to help the world be a better place?"

She looked at her assistant, who could only look at her apologetically. She continued, "And-and then she told us one night, she's gonna give herself up to the Red Lotus just to save the air nation. I knew she was going to come up with that decision, but it still shocked me. We tried to stop her, but her mind was set."

"I could only look at her in awe." She gave a shaky laugh, "I wanted to tell her not to go with it, be selfish, but I didn't. She's the Avatar anyway. It will always be her duty." 

They finished their tea now, Tin went closer to Asami, trying to soothe her. "She told us to save the airbenders first and then come save her. I made a vow to myself that I will do what it takes to save the airbenders and her. We marched in the cave where they were keeping the airbenders, I electrocuted the hell out of the guard."

"You can be a badass if you allow yourself to be." Tin chimed. They both laughed.

"I was so mad. And then, we were in Laghima's peak, and I saw her fighting Zaheer, I—" Tears fall endlessly on her face as Tin tried to stroke her back. 

"You don't have to finish your story hun." 

"No, no. I. It's good. I actually have never told this to anyone, not even to Mako. Well, if my mom doesn't count." She wiped her tears and began again, "She went down hard. The poison. Her dad held her. I thought we lost her. I thought I lost her. At that moment I thought my life would change again and I can't stand another person leaving me for the last time. That's when I knew I didn't want to lose her." 

"I was by her side the whole time she was recovering. For three years, I waited and waited. And now. I- Not seeing her come out that ship was the last straw. I needed something constant in my life. I wanted her to be that constant. I'll do what it takes to bring her home, that's why we're here." She motioned her hands in the open, the airship, the plan to find Korra. 

"You have the biggest heart, Asami. You're a good person, and you deserve to be happy." Tin hugged the heiress, who awkwardly hugged her on her side. "I have no regrets working for you." Both girls chuckled.

"Why did you leave your place, Tin?"

"Uh, well, you know. Family problems, they wanted me to take firebending seriously. Still, I didn't want it, and then I fell in love with someone who turns out doesn't support what I wanna do, which is to become an engineer, so I fled. And I never looked back." Tin responded nonchalantly.

"Did you ever regret it? Leaving them, him?"

"I've had many regrets in the past. Don't get me wrong, I miss them, and sometimes I wonder if I did the right thing. Leaving him. But I wanted to do it for myself. I wanted to be the person I wanted to be before I give my heart to someone else. I've been doing okay, I guess I mean, look at me, the assistant of the most influential CEO of Republic City and escorting her to find the Avatar. I'm good." Tin said matter of factly.

Asami chuckled, "Thank you for this."

"Hey, I can be your big sister if you want someone to talk to." Tin looked at her sincerely, and Asami could only smile. "We'll find your girl."

"Excuse me, Miss Sato?"

They both looked up the door. One crew member peeked through, "Mako is on the radio. He wants to talk to you." 

She looked at Tin, who was ushering her to go, "I'll finish up here."

Asami nodded and walked towards the communication room. 

"Mako?"

" _Asami! You need to come home. During the coronation, there was a problem—"_

"What happened?"

_"It didn't go through. Kuvira was there and, and she didn't step down. She wanted to rule the Earth Kingdom."_

"What?" She was becoming nauseous, her mind running around.

" _Just. Come home, Asami. It isn't safe in the Earth Kingdom right now."_

"But Korra." Her voice broked because she knew the rational thing to do but didn't want to.

" _I know. We'll figure it out. Just come home."_

"One more day."

_"Asami-"_

"One more day. Then we'll come back home."

There was silence on the other end of the line. Mako knew there was no arguing with Asami on this one.

" _One more day."_

"Okay."

Asami turned the radio off and took a deep breath. They might have to wrap things up sooner than expected. 

* * *

"Here, put this under your jacket."

"What is this?" Asami asked Tin bewildered. The small device had small buttons with red beeping on the side. She clipped it on her shirt anyway.

"It's a tool I invented to track down someone's location, It will transmit your position on this thingy," She held out a bigger device with a full screen. "I'm not sure if it will work, but I can know where you are in about ten to fifteen kilometres. You press the button here." She brought the device back out and pointed on one button, "Then it will send me a signal if you know, need back up or something. We'll come to get you then."

Asami gaped at her assistant. "You invented this thing?"

"I got bored, and there's not much left to do after you go to your meetings, and I finish all my work before lunch anyway." Tin shrugged.

"Oh my god, Tin!"

"What?"

"You- This- We'll talk about this when we get home. What do you call this thing?"

"Uhhhhh. Well, I was thinking Tin's Locational System?" She scrunched her nose, "Nope. I'll think of a better one. You ready?"

Asami went to the door of the airship as it slowly opened from the outside. It was morning. They landed in the last location they were pointed to. Hoping that Korra will be here. She takes a deep breath.

"Uhuh."

"You sure you don't want us to come? I mean Mako said—"

Asami cut her assistant off and smiled at her. "I'll be fine. It's better to stay low if what Mako said is true. I'll see you later." She walks down the platform and out of the airship.

"Don't stay out too late!" Tin shouted at her boss.

"Okay mom!" She looked back, shaking her head while smiling. "Okay. Where do I start." She said to no one in particular, facing the road ahead.

Asami walked around the village and found her way in the market. People were bustling around, hurrying to deliver carts of fruits and vegetables. Asami was no stranger to people looking at her. Still, she felt uneasy as people look her way, gaping at her as if they've never seen a girl that beautiful casually strolling in the market. To be fair, her beauty radiates like a glow in a dark room, so she can't really blame the people.

She found her way on steep alleyways and concrete roads. The place looked modernized enough, but there was a mix of old and new buildings, she noted. People went on with their lives, but their looks were attentive, waiting for the worst to happen. 

Asami didn't know how long she was walking, but she realized it was noon. She was looking for a place to eat when she noted a woman being followed by a bunch of guys, Bandits. She remembers the way they dressed up when she and Korra fought them in Ba Sing Se. 

Not to be hypercritical, but she knows one was in trouble when thanks to the past encounters she had from before. She followed the group in a small alley, glove in the pocket, ready to turn it on. She was glancing around the scene, up the roof. Five guys looming around the woman. She hid behind the dumpster as she prepared herself. 

"Please, I have no money left. I have a son. Please don't hurt me."

Asami was ready to charge towards the men, positioned herself in a fighting stance. But before she was able to move—

_Clang!_

She was smacked in the head from behind. She didn't think to look behind her as she realized there was a sixth man. She was about to stand up, but her vision blurred, then it turned black, losing consciousness. 


	10. Fights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally, this chapter and the last one were supposed to be one whole chapter but I cut it in half. I kinda rushed this too so, sorry in advanced. :<
> 
> I appreciate your comments! Thank you all. ❤️

Asami’s head hurt. Really bad. 

Blinking her befuddled feelings away, she shifted to sitting upright and found herself in the same hiding position she was in. Only now she was sitting on the ground. 

Grazing the back of her head, she noted, no blood. Good. Asami scanned her surroundings once more. She finds the men still surrounding the poor woman, the sixth man who smacked her in the head now in the mix. She wondered how long she was out but seeing that they were still trying to steal the woman’s belongings, she was only gone for a few minutes. 

She slowly got up and pulled out her glove extensively on her side. Growing up, with the defence classes as part of her all the busier schedule, she has learned how to mobilize enough chakra in her body when she’s in fighting mode, so Asami doesn’t squander easily. She regarded, given the situation, lost consciousness as she was caught off guard. She looked behind her this time, no more surprises. Six men. She can handle these guys. She thought of pressing the button of Tin’s invention, but it will take a long time for them to arrive. 

Again, fixing her hair, she got everyone’s attention, “Hey!” Forming to a fighting stance, “Leave her alone.” She called out.

The guy who whacked her not long ago was the first to turn towards her direction, a couple more looked at her, smug expressions, thinking why bother with a girl like her. 

She waited. The guy with the metal rod, in circular motions in his hand, attacked towards her. “You should’ve stayed down, lady!”

Asami still waited, and just as he was about to swing aiming at her head again, she moved swiftly to the right, dodging the swift and electrocuted him on his left shoulder. 

One down. The two other bandits came rushing towards her simultaneously. Again, she waits, bending her knees, adjusting her center of gravity, one step and does a side flip electrocuting the man on the right side and then switches her footing as she landed, face to face with the other guy. 

The guy starts to throw punches one after the other, to which Asami dodges easily. Street fighting, she observed, no proper forms, as she ducked and gutted the poor guy who recovered quickly. Good stamina, though. The bandit continued to attack Asami while she only ducks and dodges, waiting for him to tire when she was again struck at the back. Only this time, it was her lower back. She grimaced at the pain, irritated, she tilted her head to see another guy behind her. 

She lifted her feet, kicking the one in front her and then doing a one-eighty, defensive stance, as he kicked and punched her without ever connecting. She does a backflip, but the guy swiftly moved forward. He tried connecting with his left, only for Asami to grab the fist, and then all too sudden, his right hand slapped her in the face.

Flabbergasted, wide-eyed, she tilted her head and stared at the man who is more shocked by what he did. 

He staggered, “Uh- I’m sorr—”

“ _You did not_ ,” Twisting his left arm, the man yelped in pain.

“ _Just,_ ” Asami punched him, “ _Slap me,_ ” for a final blow, she kicked with all her might and let the man stagger against the wall, “ _In the face_.” She seethed. 

With heavy breaths, she looked around. Four down, slowly getting up. Two more who are now eyeing her with worried looks. 

She walked confidently towards the two guys standing between her and the woman. One guy, nervous as he looks, tried to attack Asami, but she quickly dodges the rod and electrocutes him. The last bandit was smart enough to run away from her, but she hesitated as she hears another set of footsteps in the main road. 

Green uniforms. She assumed they are from Kuvira’s army. 

Asami looked back to see the woman still on the ground, and closed the gap, motioning her to stand up. Asami sees the fence ahead of them and quickly instructed the woman to climb.

Groans and screams heard from behind, she hurriedly followed the woman, climbing on the fence. With one quick glance, she sees the bandits being beaten down by green uniforms. Something about the scene didn’t sit right in her head. 

Now on the other side, she led the woman away from the alley. They found themselves in the street crowd, smoothly blending in, they found an empty driveway, safer one, as Asami scanned the area fully this time. She can feel her whole body burning from the fight, facing the woman, she asked, “Are you okay? They didn’t touch you, did they?”

“I’m okay. I don’t know how to thank you enough. I only have this.” The woman started pulling out yuans from her bag, and Asami quickly stopped her. 

“Oh no. It’s okay, really. Please put it back.” She smiled at her apologetically, but the woman looked at her, confused. 

“But they always ask for money when they save us from the bandits.” 

It was Asami’s time to look confused. “Who?”

“The army. They say we owe it to them. Ever since the queen...” The woman looked down. Asami couldn’t believe what she’s hearing. 

Asami held both of the woman’s shoulders and crouched to see her at eye level, “Look, it’s not safe in the streets right now.” She scanned around the area and again looked at the woman, “Go home to your son, make sure he’s alright.” 

“Thank you. May I know your name?”

Asami hesitated but, seeing the girl scared and confused right now; she didn’t seem to pose a threat. “Asami.” She straightened her posture as she continued, “I actually have to go now, though.”

The woman fixed her clothes and bag and responded, “Right. Is there anything I can help you with? You look beat.” She eyed Asami with concern.

She waved the woman off, “I’ll be fine. Just… I was wondering if you’ve heard something about the Avatar staying in town?” Asami asked imploringly.

The woman shook her head ruefully, “No, but there’s a warehouse straight ahead,” She pointed at the direction behind Asami, “they hold earthbending cage fights. Maybe they can give you answers. People come to see earth benders fight from all over the kingdom.”

“Thank you. I should go then. Please take care…” Her tone faltered for the woman to continue.

“Rena.”

“Right. Nice to meet you.” She smiled at the woman and then went on to the streets towards the warehouse. 

“You too!” The woman called out.

Asami walked and passed by rows of stores and family-owned restaurants. On cue, her stomach started to rumble. She went inside one of the restaurants and was greeted by the owner. 

“Afternoon, pretty lady! What can I get for ya?” An old lady, the same age as Grandma Yin, came into view as Asami found a table near the windows. 

She gave the woman a warm smile and asked, “What’s the best dish you have?”

“My! Possum chicken, of course. You won’t regret it, I promise!” The woman exclaimed and went to the kitchen.

Scanning her surroundings, she observed some paintings on the wall of the restaurant. Trees similar to the gardens of Zaofu. Asami rested her back against the chair and crossed her arms. A sad feeling washed over her, remembering the moment she had with Korra.

_“I’ll watch over her as she meditates.” Asami looked at Tonraq, concerned about her daughter’s well-being._

_“I guess in the meantime, Mako and I will stay here and try to get through to the temple,” Bolin added._

_Tonraq responded with a nod, “We’ll help Su ready the ship.”_

_Korra and Asami found their way on the gardens, walking in the platform, water surrounding them. They sat both sat down on a square flooring with a tree behind them. Korra seated on a lotus position with Asami on the side, facing her._

_“Be careful, Korra.”_

_She looked at Asami with a meaningful smile, “I will.”_

_People would complain that this would be a dreary afternoon, but not to Asami._

_Hugging herself, she gazed at the Avatar in front of her. Asami observed her facial features, in tranquil, she notes. She was lowering her gaze on her neck, long, toned, perfect. Korra’s broad shoulders, the muscles, chest, fantastic posture, and caramel skin glimmering as the light perfectly hit her. And she wonders._

_Looking back at Korra’s face, the eyes, she smiled to herself. The nose, ideal for her face. Her lips and she stops, lingering on the feature. Thoughts ruminating Asami’s mind, wondering how it would taste like. What it would feel like. Her heart was thumping faster, cheeks a tint of red, and her soul realized. A blooming feeling swell up her chest, and slowly, she understood._

_After a while, Korra blinked back into reality and locked eyes with Asami._

_“Did you find Zaheer?” she asks with concern._

_“No, he isn’t there.” She looks down but continued, “But there’s someone I need to talk to.”_

_They stood up, Korra in front. She looked troubled, but eyes set. And Asami thinks the worst. This is Korra. Selfless, loving Korra. She had her suspicions. Slowly reaching for the Avatar’s hands but stops. She retracted with sadness in her eyes._

I don’t want to lose you. _She thought. But she never voiced it out. She should've, wondering if it will make a difference then._

She shut her eyes long enough to hurt. The memory hurt her. 

Soon enough, her food came, and she started eating after giving a quick ‘thank you’ to the old lady. She didn’t finish it as she lost her appetite once more and walked towards the warehouse again.

Fatigue is starting to get to her as she slowly feels her body aching everywhere. Her eyebrows scrunched together, irritated. She hated this, and her mind doesn’t help. Conversations with the Avatar running amok, things she said to Asami that. 

_‘I don’t think I can be the Avatar anymore.’_

She closed her eyes again, with the hopes of shutting the voice in her head.

_‘It will only be a few weeks.’_

She closed her knuckles into a fist until it turned white. Taking a deep breath, she strutted towards the warehouse, and she could already hear the chants and shouts of the crowd.

She made her way to the entrance and found an empty seat at the corner of the stands. She grimaced at the pain on her back but was able to watch the fight comfortably. 

The fighting arena was shaped liked an octagon, scanning the crowd. Most of the people are men betting against the two figures fighting one another. Asami observed that both were women with their built and chest. Their muscles were defined, though. The other woman was bigger, more bulky, dreadlocks braided towards the back. The other girl was slimmer, efficient, but seem to get all the beating. 

Her vision started to blur; the shot she took from the head was beginning to throb. She rubbed her eyes and heard a ding, meaning the fight is over. She takes a look at the smaller woman in the ground. She was looking at her face, eyes, nose, mouth. She gasped. The broad shoulders, but slimmer now, the chestnut hair far shorter, the chest, the muscles less bulky but still defined, the caramel skin.

“Korra!” She choked. 

Korra was exiting the warehouse on the other side. Asami shoved past the people in the crowd. She heard some comments from the men around her.

“I don’t even know why that girl still tries; she always ends up being hurt anyway.”

“Three days, it’s almost as if she wants to get beaten down.”

The guy laughs, “Digging her own grave, I assume.”

She shut out the noise. Making her way to the exit, she looks for Korra. Her eyes scanning restlessly around, she sees a figure ahead, walking away. Backpack sling on one arm, sleeveless green shirt, the posture, the walk, those back muscles, she thought. _Korra._

Making her way towards the girl, she scurried in between the people in the streets. _Why are there so many people right now?_

Without meaning to push other people, she looked at them apologetically and tried to stride faster. She caught a glimpse of her back, disappearing in a small motel just across the street. 

_‘I have no use in the world now, Asami.’_

She tried shutting her mind off again, aimlessly walking towards the motel. Her fatigue forgotten, numb at the possibility of Korra being here.

Asami arrived at the entrance, she made her way towards the stairs, but the receptionist stopped her.

“Excuse me, looking to rent a room?” A middle-aged guy stopped her on her tracks as he eyed the heiress warily.

She looked across the stairs and then to the man in front of her. “I’m looking for someone.” She stated.

“I’m sorry, we don’t just give off information about our guests here.” Still eyeing Asami, “Unless,” He motioned his hands, rubbing her thumb with his fingers, asking a tip for him to talk.

She narrowed her eyes at the man, but she took out a fifty from her pocket and handed it to him.

The guy smirked and went to his counter, “Any particular names I’m supposed to know?” He grabbed a notebook with the guests' name listed in the motel.

“Korra.”

The guys scanned the pages, concentrating on finding the name, “There’s no Korra here, Miss. Hey!” 

Before the guy could argue more, Asami placed another fifty on the countertop as she stole the notebook from him. 

She scanned the names, and to her disappointment, no Korra listed. As she studied another page, her heart skipped a beat. _Naga._ Room 213.

She placed the notebook down and went towards the stairs, ignoring the complaints of the receptionist behind her. Asami walked the halls with the man still behind, trying to stop her, “Miss, you’re not supposed to come up here. Please, I’ll get in trouble.” 

Asami found room 213 and was directly in front of the door. 

“Miss, really—” 

She shot daggers at the man telling him to shut it, so he raised his hands in surrender, worry in his features still visible.

Asami held on to the doorknob and twisted it open. She took her steps inside and stopped just behind the door. 

“Please close the door and leave.” She commanded the man behind her without looking back at him. “Thank you.” She added, still looking ahead. 

When she heard the door close, she took a deep breath and the woman, her back facing Asami, started to turn around slowly. 

Blue eyes were staring back at her, her breath hitched. The girl whispered, and for the first time in three years, she hears her voice.

_“Asami.”_


	11. Reunion

The world might've stopped spinning for Asami. Or, her heart just stopped beating. Maybe both. For the first time, she heard Korra's voice since she went to the South Pole, hearing her say her name made Asami feel all the right things. But probably at the wrong time. Unsure if her eyes deceived her. The person right in front of her, bits and pieces, like a puzzle forming on its own, is Korra. Not the same Korra from three years ago though. No wheelchair around and she's able to stand on her feet now. Those eyes she grew to be familiar with, those cyan eyes. The perfect nose, lips, those shoulders though slimmer but still perfectly toned, the chestnut hair, though shorter, gone were the wolf tails, but she memorized all the edges too well. The physique screams Korra, but all the while, those same features threw Asami off. 

Bruises all over Korra's body can be seen from where she stood. Scratches from the arms, hands, neck, face, and eyes were noted. A black eye indicated on the left. Asami winced at the wound. Not the Korra on the wheelchair with the blue vest, baggy pants, parka, and sleeves. But Korra with a green sleeveless shirt and slim pants. It was her, but she was different. 

She took a moment to glance her surroundings inside the small motel room tucked away in this village at the Earth Kingdom. A sink and somewhat a kitchen behind Korra, a table and chair on her left, on the wall, was a Japanese styled sliding window, and on her right was a bed, untidy. As if Korra had been spending much of her stay here.

Asami looked back at Korra. For a moment, Korra's eyes showed longing, her being here, she wasn't sure. Asami could cry from happiness if only were the circumstances different. She almost wanted to close the distance and embrace Korra. Almost. 

"What are you doing here?" Korra sliced through the silence with a hint of irritation on her tone. 

All the warm feelings turned cold. The swelling sense of her chest wilted—the Korra, all kind and loving, gone in her eyes. Asami was taken aback by the remark of the girl. The thought of confessing her feelings appear to be unwise now. She swallowed the lump in her throat, a metaphor for the love that is yet to see the light. 

"Wha—" Asami lets out a shaky laugh, "What am I doing here?" She looks at Korra incredulously, "What are _you_ doing here?"

"I—" Korra looks down, lips forming into a thin line. "How did you find me?" Her brows furrowed; displeasure evident in her features.

This isn't Korra. No, something must've happened. Because all Asami can feel right now is indignation and disbelief.

"Does that even matter right now?" Asami scoffed, "Six months, Korra. You were missing for six months—"

"I wasn't mi—" Korra took a deep breath, "I'm fine." 

"Well, clearly, we didn't know where you were. You were lying to your father. _I_ didn't know where you were." Bitterness in her tone was easier to catch, but Asami couldn't help it. She paused, her hand reached for the space in front of her, but stopped, "Is there something wrong?"

Korra met her gaze hastily, rubbed one of her elbows, then looked down again, "I don't know."

"Korra," Asami pleaded. 

"I don't know!" Korra snapped, "Sorry. I just… You should go home, Asami."

She was shocked at the response. "Really? After three years? That's what you're going to tell me? I came here to find you—"

"I didn't ask you to find me." 

"Nobody did!" Asami shrieked. She couldn't believe what is happening right now. This isn't what she expected to happen. She looked at the ceiling, trying to stop the tears, but clearly isn't helping. Looking at Korra again, she continued, "Of course, you didn't! You wouldn't have a chance to tell me anyway when you stopped _responding_ to my letters." Like poison, the words came out Asami's mouth tasted sour. 

Korra looked at her guiltily. She then averted her eyes on the right side of the room, but Asami didn't seem to notice. She closed her eyes and breathed, "I'm sorry. A lot is going on with me."

"Then tell me!" She waved her hands in Korra's direction, unsure what to make of her, "Why are you doing this?" 

"I wanted to prove something for myself, I needed to feel… _better_." 

"This is your solution? Get beaten down, until what? You stop breathing? Really, Korra?" Asami's voice broke at the end of the sentence, but she didn't care, the desperation to get answers from the girl at least five feet away was at its peak but Korra doesn't seem to give any response she needs. "Are you seriously just gonna wait for us to find out on the radio that they located you somewhere in this small town, _dead?_ " At the last word, Asami almost didn't want to say it, she didn't want to believe it, but she wanted to prove a point. And prove she did it as Korra's eyes widened in shock. 

It did seem to trigger something in her, as she half-shouted, brows furrowed. "I didn't plan any of this! I thought I was getting better, but it turns out, the only thing I was able to achieve is to stand and walk!" She directed her hands on both her feet, seemingly disgusted of herself. 

"And that's a bad thing?" 

"It is for me, Asami! I am the Avatar! I'm supposed to handle all things. I'm supposed to be the one to fix the mess in the Earth Kingdom and not Kuvira. I'm..." She lets out a breath, "I'm useless right now."

"You didn't have to go through it alone. It boggles me how you think you're supposed to carry the world on your back. You don't." She implored, "Nobody gets left behind, remember?"

Korra was crying now, almost looking like she was about to put down the walls she's building right now, almost. "I'm not entirely healed. I would be more of a dead weight than anything else. I need to be better so I can prove everyone wrong." She said, her tone faltering as if every word drains the life out of her.

Asami scorned, "How many times do I have to tell you that you don't have to be fully healed to come back. You could've come back. We could've helped you. Tenzin, the kids. Mako, Bolin. Your parents. You," Desperation in her timbre, trying to keep her feelings in check. "You don't need to prove everyone wrong!" The three years of repressed emotions threatening to spill at this moment. Asami was trying to catch her breath now as her sobs fill the room. A rational decision in a quick snap as she thinks of a silver lining between being a friend and being a lover. Carefully but not entirely choosing the right words, she choked, "You could've come back to me."

Quiet cries from the blue-eyed girl added to the gloom symphony in the room with Asami's. "I know." She likely would have melted at the vulnerability, "But I didn't want to cause you all the trouble. I'm the only one who can fix myself." Asami felt her stomach drop instead.

She was looking at Korra, trying to catch those eyes, anything to get through her. "You still could've told me." She whispered; all her energy starting to exit her body. She's tired, god, why does her head hurt?

"You wouldn't understand!" She gestured her hands in the air, exasperated. 

"Then make me understand! _Spirits_ , Korra." Asami ran her hand through her hair, tears spilling in her cheeks. She took a deep breath and gazed at the girl in front of her. 

"I can't," Korra whispered, wiping the tears, her expression a mix of everything. Anger, confusion, regret, fear, longing? She hugged herself just as she spoke, "Asami, please go." Korra requested, desperate even.

"No _,_ " Asami said sternly. _Not when you're here. Not when I have a chance to bring you home._

She took one step towards her, but Korra took a step back. Korra closed her eyes again, tears visible in the faint light, Asami noticed. She gazed on the right side of the room again. What is she looking at? Asami took another step, Korra took a half step back. Korra buried her face on her hands, quietly mumbling something. She couldn't figure out.

"Korra, please." Still, she whispers. 

At this moment, her brain won't shut out the loud chants of unending remarks from the people and Korra herself. 

_'Remember when I lost my bending. Katara couldn't bring it back. I went to the precipice that day.'_

_'Digging her own grave, I assume.'_

_'I don't think I can be the Avatar anymore.'_

Maybe this is why Korra's running away. Perhaps this is what she really wanted. Away from all the responsibilities. Away from being the Avatar. Perhaps Asami can accompany her, she can help her. Declaring her feelings now hidden deep in her chest, it had to wait. She needed a friend, Asami's here. 

Korra gazed at the right side of the room again, petrified. Asami is confused. Another step, Korra, face still buried in her hands, mumbles now audible. _"Please stop. Please stop. Please stop."_

She took another step, slowly, Korra didn't step back. This time, she opened her eyes, tinted pink from crying, she looks at Asami and then on the right side of the room again. Asami might've caught fear in the Avatar's eyes if she hadn't shut it again. She followed where Korra was looking at, nothing. Just a window. A window. She's trying to get away. 

Anger bubbled inside her as she took the last few steps towards Korra in a stride. She wanted to get away from Asami. At least, that's what she thinks.

To her surprise, and lack of restraint, face to face with the blue-eyed girl, both hands in a closed fist, she started striking both Korra's shoulders. 

"What the hell are you running from? What are you afraid of?" She kept striking and the girl on the receiving end didn't seem fazed, she let Asami hit her. Korra's hands slumped on her sides, she stood her ground as Asami continued, "You told me a few weeks, I waited. You didn't come back, but I still waited." She whimpered, the words starting to haze, "You know how hard it is, every day to wonder how you're doing? What you're doing? No communication from you for two years? And then you sent me letters. I was _hopeful_ , Korra." She bawled, her hands now shaking from anger, from the emotions coming out, "And then I find out that your parents don't even know where you were for six months? _Six months._ " She cried. 

"I didn't want you to worry," Korra looked at her in the eye, pain now prominent. She wanted to say something, but she hesitates. Korra bit her lip. "I…" She couldn't form any response, so it made Asami more vexed.

"Then why did you even write me back? Why did you tell me all those things in that last letter?! To get my hopes _up_?"

"Asami—" Korra's eyes pleaded with an apology. She glanced at the window again, internally she was struggling with something, but Asami wouldn't know nor notice as the tears blurred her eyes. 

Korra slithered one hand to Asami's waist, she kept striking her, it didn't hurt, but the pain in those green eyes was visible. She took a step back again as the force of the hit magnified. Still, Korra responded, "I was in a lot of pain. I didn't know what to do. My parents they… they wouldn't understand. It was a lot to handle, for myself, for my mind… I thought it was best. To go back to the South Pole." Korra looked down again, but both hands holding onto Asami's waist all the while.

Asami stopped hitting her, she grabbed a fistful of Korra's cloth in both hands, clinging to keep her steady. She took a deep breath and stared at the blue eyes, she's worn out, but managed to ask, a whisper, "Why didn't you let me come with you?" 

Korra slid both her hands around Asami's waist, bringing her closer. Asami rested her head in Korra's shoulder, melting into her body, warmth, embrace. This is where she should be. Quietly, or so she tries, if not for the unbearable silence in the room, she cries in Korra's embrace. 

"I'm so sorry, Asami." Nestling closer to the raven hair, she breathed her in. "I'm really sorry." 

Maybe the whole world did stop spinning. Asami wanted everything to stay as it should, if only for a moment. She poured all her anguish and despair in Korra's arms, holding onto something so vulnerable on both ends. She felt all the vigour she had on her body drain. Ironically, Korra was what kept her going for the past three years. For a while, they stood there, Korra soothing her, holding her tight as much as she can, letting all the unspoken feelings and repressed emotions flood out in that hug. Up until Asami felt she had nothing left that her body started reacting. 

Her head hurt; her whole body hurt. Asami felt all the pain all at once. She winced, and Korra retracted.

Worry in Korra's features visible as she takes a good look at the heiress in front of her. 

"Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" 

Asami would have laughed at the words in play given the situation, but her body ached, so she simply shrugged. She thought of telling Korra about the events that occurred earlier and Kuvira's army coming in to beat the hell out of the bandits. However, she thought otherwise. 

"Had a run-in with some people. That's all." 

"I can heal you," Korra said. 

Before she can attest, Asami was being pulled to sit at the bedside with Korra grabbing a basin with water at the same time. 

"Does your head hurt?" Korra asked again, noticing how Asami held on the part where it got smacked. She nodded and let Korra do the healing.

She observed the water glow to a tint of blue as Korra, while facing her, stretched her arms over the back of Asami's head, "This is gonna feel a little cold, but will warm up after some time." Korra reassured. 

Shamelessly watching her work magic, Asami stared at the bruises Korra had. How she missed the tan skin, the blue eyes, and everything Korra. She mindlessly stretched her hand to stroke the linings of the black eye. It made the water tribe girl stiffen and stare at Asami. 

"You should heal this," Asami instructed her. Locking gaze with Korra, the feel of her skin sent tingles in Asami's spine. 

Korra continued her hand motions at the back of Asami's head, breaking eye contact as well, "I will. Don't worry about it." 

Asami pursed her lips, wanting to argue with that response but held it. _I will always worry about you._ She didn't want Korra to back away again. She wanted to stay this way for as long as she can yet, her body doesn't seem to be working with her as she felt her eyelids grow heavier. Her fatigue is finally getting to her. 

The next thing she knew, Korra was letting her lay in bed, but not before holding onto her, words raw, throat dry, she managed to say, "Please stay." To the Avatar, until Asami went to a deep slumber. The last thing she saw was blue eyes looking back with an unreadable expression.

* * *

Asami's dream was peaceful, comforting, the ambience of home in the air. She was in her bed back in the Sato estate. Everything seemed so lovely, colourful, no essence or hint of her father's secret equalist underground supplies. She was a kid, her mother beside her, singing lullabies and songs she requested. Yasuko smiled and did as she was told. Her voice ever melodious, bouncing off the walls in the right tone, right pitch, right moment. 

Yasuko then shifted to another person. She grew bigger, taller, the same kid from all those years ago, but different people singing for her. It was Korra. The warmth and embrace of her voice and hands as she lulled the heiress to sleep. Her voice wasn't the same as her mother, but it was breathtaking as well. Asami realized maybe home isn't the place, it's the person. 

She felt the euphoria fill her whole being as she laid there with Korra singing for her. However, she perceived the warmness off the embrace slowly getting cold, and she sees Korra slowly disappearing into thin air. She wanted to reach for her, but her body won't budge. She tried to with all her might, squirmed and screamed, reaching for Korra, until her voice was gone. 

Asami bolted upright on the bed. With heavy breaths and fast heart rate, she scanned the room. She was in the motel room—the same place where Korra is. Or was.

Korra. 

Korra wasn't there, and panic started to rise in her chest as she scanned the room. 

"No, no, no, no, no." Asami's was in tears again just as she noticed the window of the room was left open. Korra left her. Again.

"Korra." She whimpered, she sat on the side of the bed, covering her face with both her hands as her shoulders shook. Asami wasn't rejected, no, that isn't what she felt, but she didn't feel wanted. Asami tried to help Korra, whatever she was dealing with, whatever she was running from, she wanted to be there for Korra. The last stream of hope flowing away from her and out of the window. She cried.

The door from the room sprang open and thumped the wall so loud that Asami looked up with the hopes of seeing Korra. Maybe she came back after all. She just went to get something or she needed to take a walk-

"Asami!"

Grey overalls stood at the door, concern in her features visible with what appears to be a tablet on her right hand. Thankfully the disappointment she felt didn't show as Tin walked in and kneeled with one foot in front of her. 

"I've been tracking you, and then I notice you stopped at this location for like four hours, and it was getting late, so we had to check—are you okay? Who did this?" Tin pointed towards the bruises and scratches in her body, barely visible, but it was still there. She also realized she was just in her white tank top; her jacket was on the tabletop beside the bed. Korra must have removed it while she was healing her, right before she left. A lump in her throat was forming again, so she gulped. 

Tin asked again, studying the bruises and looking at Asami, fear-stricken, "What happened to you? Why are you--" 

Asami quickly shook her head, "I'm fine."

Her assistant was still unconvinced, "You should've pressed the button Asami, what—" She quickly scanned the room, "Did you find her?" Her voice went low, looking back at Asami. 

She nodded. 

"Oh. Then where—" It's as if Tin just realized that this whole time Asami's features and mood didn't look too well. So, she stopped talking. But Asami's tears started again. 

"Oh, honey, come here." Tin sat beside the heiress and hugged her, soothing her, comforting her that it will be alright. Asami wanted to believe it. She was exhausted, so she let Tin think that she was alleviating the emptiness inside her. Her mind and soul have become numb. 

Tin pulled back and stood up, holding on to Asami's shoulders, she spoke, "Let's go home." Casting a sad smile to her boss. Asami might've blocked out the time of them going back to the airship, not before she stole one last glance out the window, hoping Korra would come back. But she knew it wouldn't happen. 

For the first time in three years, she was hopeless.

Asami found herself in the bathroom of her room when she realized her makeup must've smudged with the fight and the crying. She stepped in front of the sink, mirror hanging on the wall, she took her features in. Surprisingly, it was wiped clean. A tinge of mascara and the purple eye shadow barely visible, her red lips though faint, but still intact. Korra must've rubbed it off when she was sleeping, and Asami had to hold back a sob once more. A few deep breaths to clear her mind. She took off her clothes and showered. 

Asami curled herself up at the corner of her bed, fresh from the bath. She wore a nightgown and was ready for bed but couldn't bring herself to sleep as she just stared at the floor. 

She didn't notice when Tin came in with tea and set it on the table. Her assistant might've gotten the notion of her not wanting to talk, so she was surprised when she turned towards the door when Asami asked.

"Do you think I made a mistake?"

Tin looked back at Asami, not sure what to make of the question, but Asami probed, "Looking for her, do you think it would have made a difference if I just stayed in Republic City and wait for her to show up?"

She sat down beside Asami, removing her shoes in the process. "It wasn't a mistake. You were worried, you wanted to make sure she was okay." Tin paused and looked at Asami, "It isn't your fault if she didn't want to come with you." 

Asami closed her eyes as she felt it stinging. A tear dropped, and she wiped it, "I just… I feel like I made it worse. I was holding on the thought of reuniting with her so much I stopped thinking of the repercussions it might hold." 

"Don't blame yourself, Asami. Trust me from another perspective, I say you did everything you could." Tin reassured her.

The silence was deafening as they both stared at the floor. Asami wanting the air to take her and slam her to the ground. Bury her deep, together with her feelings. 

"It hurts so much." Tin's heart broke for the heiress. She has never seen her this lost, this broken. 

Asami wasn't aware that she was crying up until she felt wetness trickle down her neck, and Tin scooched closer to hug her, her head resting on her assistant's shoulder.

"You put your heart on your sleeve for a person. That's what it does to you. Maybe," Tin hesitated, "Maybe it's time to put yourself first." She let the words linger in the air. Tin rubbed Asami's back to soothe her. She needed someone, this girl who is nothing but kind to people, to the world. Tin can be her family, at least for now.

Asami quietly cried in her assistant's comfort. Embracing melancholy of the sound too as the emptiness consumed her insides. Not wanting to feel anything, she tried to block everything. She let the gentle creaks and low rumbles of the machine cradle her to sleep. The airship led her back to her only known home, Republic City.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter turned out well. Was feeling the self-doubt kick in. 
> 
> If you happen to reread some of the chapters again, just a heads up, I've been editing and adding stuff 'cos that's just me and I ain't always satisfied. LOL
> 
> And uhm... I'm sorry? For this chapter. :) :(


	12. Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The defence mechanism Asami mastered growing up by blocking out the negative thoughts, keeping busy with her hands and mind. Though, she's not quite sure if Korra is a negative thought.
> 
> Long chapter!

_"It doesn't matter. None of these ideas will work. The second Zaheer realizes that we're up to something, he'll wipe out the airbenders." Korra suddenly speaks, facing the window, deep in her thoughts._

_Everyone was stunned. Suddenly the room was suffocating._

_"And Opal is one of those airbenders. Believe me, I understand what's at stake." Suyin chimes, but Korra is hardheaded._

_"Then I'll think you'll agree," Korra turns around to face them, "the only plan that will work is for me to give myself up."_

_There it is. Asami knew. Selfless acts from the Avatar. Diving straight to danger. So Korra, but Asami isn't amused. She hates it. Loathes it._

_"What?!" Mako speaks up, shocked._

_"Korra, no." Lin also chimes in, bewildered by the Avatar's suggestion._

_"We'll figure out another way." Tonraq pleads, and Asami could only stare, her eyes trying to meet those blue ones, begging._

_"I talked it over with Lord Zuko, and I've given it a lot of thought." She looks down, defeated, "I have to do this." She looks at Asami sadly, and all she wants is to scream at her. It was outrageous._

_"You can't expect us to sit by and just let Zaheer take you." Asami finally speaks, her eyes glassy, she fights the tears. She doesn't want everyone to see. Korra seems to have made up her mind._

_"The world has been out of balance for far too long. It needs the air nation back again. I can't let Zaheer destroy it and everyone we love." Korra closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, "Help me save the airbenders, then you can worry about saving me."_

_Asami wanted to shake the spirits out of Korra. Talk some sense into the girl. Clearly, everyone would agree it was insane. She starts to think of another way_ , _not noticing the looks from the adults. Tonraq suddenly spoke, "We're with you, Korra."_

No! Don't let her go!

_She looks around the room, everyone seems to be giving in._

Damn it.

_"Yes, whatever you need. We're here." Suyin added._

_Asami felt deflated._

_Korra nods, "I'll go radio Zaheer." Sadness closed her eyes again, then began to walk towards the communication room. Asami couldn't move. She wanted to follow Korra. Talk her out of it. But she stood there, helplessly. Watching the back of Korra disappear into the room._

_When she comes out and tells everyone she did it, Asami can't take it any longer. They found an empty room, and Asami makes her promise. To be safe, to come back, and Korra can't die on her._

_Korra promised. Uneasiness in her eyes, though, and they hugged, feeling the warmth of each other. Asami finally gives in, and she cries. She cries for Korra. How unfortunate that she was the Avatar. How she wanted to face Zaheer herself. How excruciatingly painful that all Asami can do is watch Korra walk towards danger, with her feelings bottling up but wouldn't leave to see the light just yet._

* * *

Asami slowly opened her eyes, light peeking at the window of her room on the airship. She sat up, wiping her eyes' sleepiness as she feels the ship slowly descending to the ground. Standing up and looking over the opening, she saw that they have arrived in the Sato Estate's backyard. She has her suspicions about why they went straight to her place, but she could only stare out, unvaried.

A light knock came from the door with Tin coming in to check up on Asami. 

"Hey. Your bags are all packed." She walked over Asami, who was still looking out the window. "The crew will put your stuff back inside the mansion and here," She looked back at Tin, reaching for the clothes' set and smiled.

"Thank you." Asami walked over the bathroom to change her usual business attire and pamper up before getting out of the airship.

Tin lingered cautiously in the room, raising her voice to Asami on the other side of the bathroom door, "You can take the day off, Asami. I'm gonna go straight to the office to settle some of the concerns from the engineering department and stocks." She knew what the heiress would answer, but she had to try. 

"I'm coming with you. I'll check the reports myself." Asami called out. There was a pause as Tin heard shuffling on the background. She crossed her arms, waiting for Asami to come out of the door and took a deep sigh. "I tried." She mumbled to herself. 

Asami quickly changed into her outfit and put on her makeup, like the Kyoshi warriors, designed to intimidate whoever's fearless enough to come her way. She's done it with ease and precision as if it's a part of her, like breathing. Satisfied, Asami gathered all her cosmetics after tying her hair in a loose ponytail.

The ship finally reached the ground at the same time, Asami came out of the bathroom looking fresh and sharp with her black and red apparel. 

Tin eyes her skeptically. Still, arms crossed, she asked, "Will you be alright?" So caring.

 _No._ "Yeah, I'll manage." She shrugged and handed Tin her clothes from the night. "Thanks."

"Look, you don't have to force yourself to go back if you don't feel like it." So thoughtful. Pretty sure Asami didn't hire her for this, if only for her wits and perfect talent in organizing her timetable, Tin will get the job for sure. But she does more than she is asked for, and Asami is glad. 

Asami smiled but didn't quite reach her eyes, "I'm fine. I don't think it'll be better for me to be in the estate and alone with my thoughts." She gathered her remaining belongings in the room before walking out, followed closely by Tin. 

"Well, okay then, if you say so." They passed by the whole crew members whom Asami acknowledged for their mission's efforts, though it failed terribly, she was still grateful for them. As they continued walking over the satomobile Tin had called to take them in the Future Industries office, she went over the reports and meetings waiting for them. Asami was starting to regret declining her offer to take the day off. 

They were travelling back home for almost three days. The second day, Asami was able to tell Tin of her encounters with the bandits, Kuvira's army and Korra. Of course, she still couldn't get over the latter. The last thing she needed right now is to think about it, so she decided to keep herself busy enough; thus, no room to ponder about Korra. 

Asami thinks Korra has her reasons, but she didn't know it would affect her this much. She wanted to know that Korra was safe and expectantly bring her home with her, but alas, things don't always go the way you planned it. 

With the circumstances now, Asami decided it's best to tuck away her feelings for Korra, lock it in a box, and maybe seal it forever. She hasn't even admitted it, and yet she scared her away. It wasn't the reunion Asami was expecting, but she got to see Korra. Just as she swore to Raava, if she's given a chance to see the girl, even if it means not showing the love she's yet to unleash, she will throw her heart away. And she did after it got stepped on, split in half, and rejected.

They got in the car and headed towards the office. Once they arrived, they've been bombarded with file reports and unfinished paperwork, well, Asami shouldn't be startled. With them being gone for a week, and the uprising army of Kuvira, this was expected. Tin, (un)surprisingly, started to clear out two of the meetings because that's how she is—an astounding assistant. 

"Mako will come up to see you. I called him when we landed." Tin said when Asami was about to enter her office. 

She figured Mako will want to know the details on their trip as soon as they arrived. She sighed. 

"Right. Just let him in when he arrives, I'll start looking over the reports. Please don't bother me unless it's really important." She looked back at her assistant, "Thank you."

Tin nodded and went to her table while Asami closed her office door and sat down on her chair. She fixed the papers on her table from important to least. Subconsciously stealing a glance at her window, some parts of the blue statue are visible from the park, and she had to look down quickly. 

The defence mechanism Asami mastered growing up by blocking out the negative thoughts, keeping busy with her hands and mind. Though, she's not quite sure if Korra is a negative thought. She swallowed the lump in her throat and started to work. 

* * *

"Welcome back."

Mako comes in Asami's office, well postured, marching towards the chair adjacent to her. 

Asami has her brows furrowed, reading through the reports halfway because, once you go on a mission to look for the Avatar for a week or so, everything falls apart. Problems in the engineering department, commissions from the different nations, earth especially, pulling out of their deal last minute, and concerns with Kuvira handling the provinces in the Earth Kingdom who went all the way to call herself the Great Uniter. The irony, as more problems arise as it is solved. 

She regarded Mako, looking up from the unending files on her hands. He wore the usual green button-down long sleeves and slacks, hair styled back, and she couldn't deny, he looked handsome. 

"You're away from your prince, I see." Asami looked down to jot some notes, dividing her attention.

He groaned, and she couldn't help but smile. Always easy to tip Mako off. 

"I told him to stay at the hotel and that I'll buy him a smoothie." He sat down on the chair, "Oh, remind me to buy him one, actually."

"Sure." She finishes writing and puts it on the side.

Mako cleared his throat, not even bothering to look up, Asami knows how his brows furrowed, being broody and all, worrying about a particular something, and that something in question is her. 

Just as she levelled her eyes with him, she was right. Mako was waiting for her to talk. Certainly, he knew about what happened. Tin might've mentioned it. Again, she does more than what she's asked for. Maybe the sentiment doesn't work in all scenarios. 

"I'm guessing you know the tip of the iceberg." She raised one eyebrow, and Mako just shrugs. 

Asami rolled her eyes and started telling the story as she did with Tin as if it's the next best hit in the next millennia. One for the books. One, she failed miserably. He now has her undivided attention, she tells the bandits' story, how she got the bruises, Kuvira's army, and Korra. 

"That's weird." Mako has his thumb and pointer finger on his chin, thinking, his detective brain rolling. 

"What is?"

"Well, if she healed you and uh, cleaned you, as you say, then it means she's been in the room longer than you think." 

Asami pondered on the thought. She couldn't find any explanation though; she's certain Korra wanted to leave the moment she appeared. 

"She still left." 

"Yeah, but why? It's like she was taking care of you then the last minute she bolted."

She's starting to get irritated by these series of questions and theories from Mako, but she bit her lip. She knew he was just trying to help, over-analyze things, trying to find answers. Asami's not sure if she wants the answers, though. 

"Maybe she wanted to stay gone." She said it bitterly, unintentional, but it was out in the open. 

Mako looks at her again like she needs handholding. She hated it. So, she changed the subject. He explained what happened during the Prince's supposedly crowning ceremony and how Kuvira didn't stand down from power. Bolin was another problem too, he still followed Kuvira which bothers Asami. It isn't in Bolin's character; he knows her too well. However, she listens to the rest of the story, anyway.

"He also thinks Kuvira's the same as Korra. Hard to deal with sometimes, but once you get to know her, she's actually not bad." Mako says with a frown.

Asami couldn't believe it. Though there was a slight truth about Korra being difficult, it does not sit right for her to be compared to someone close to a dictator. Maybe Kuvira is. 

They talk more about politics and security, possibly stay alert for any upcoming conflicts and be prepared. 

Soon enough, Mako had to leave. They said their goodbyes, but not before she reminds him to get his Prince's smoothie and not before Mako tells Asami that Tonraq wants to speak with her in Air Temple Island. 

She narrowed her eyes, and Mako raised his hands in surrender. 

Asami finished the rest of the paperwork, tells Tin to go home after she's done, and she goes straight to the docks. 

* * *

"Good to see you again, Asami." 

Tonraq welcomed her as she unloads in the docks, making her way to hug the Chief.

"Hi, Tonraq." Asami smiled, eyeing the Southern Water tribe ship from the other side of the dock, she asked, "Going back home?"

"Yeah. A tribe needs its Chief to function apparently." He shrugged but smiled, nonetheless.

"You can say that again." They both laughed—the gentle waves of the sea splashing in the rocks, a warm breeze sifting in the air. 

Tonraq regarded her, and Asami has her suspicions. 

"You tried looking for her." There it was. An open book, pages being turned by the wind, read by someone who knows her too well. Asami looked down, embarrassed, but Tonraq held both her shoulders, meeting her gaze with a warm smile, "Hey now."

He let go of her shoulders, and Asami held on to one of her elbows, "How did you know?" she asked shyly.

Tonraq crossed his arms, "Well, I came bearing news that Korra wasn't with me, then the next morning I find out that you had a 'business trip' to attend to," he quoted the two words and raised one eyebrow. 

Asami snorted. Tonraq continued, "Then I asked Mako. Let's just say he takes his oath as a police officer by heart." He cackled.

Mako. She couldn't wait to go back to the mainland and smack the detective out of him.

She looked over the ocean, deep blue, like the skies, like her eyes. She sighed, "I found her. But," She met Tonraq's gaze, sadness evident in his own blue orbs, "I don't think she wanted to come back." 

She noted the slight hope Tonraq had in his eyes for a second and then transcribed to pure sorrow after. He too sighed deeply, looking over the ocean now. "She'll come home when she's ready."

"You think so?" Asami asked. She hated how she sounded hopeful, desperate even. 

Tonraq could only smile, "She's my daughter, Asami. Sometimes you have to let her figure it out on her own. It saddens me, yes. But I have faith in her. Korra can handle herself, and besides, she's learned from the best." He nudged Asami playfully, making the conversation light. "She's the Avatar anyway, though I'm still deciding if that's a good thing or a bad thing." His voice faltered. 

They let the silence take over. Still, listening to the waves of the current, birds chirping somewhere on the island, and the sun finally set. 

Asami finally whispers into the air, "I wish she wasn't the Avatar."

Tonraq tilted his head, gazing at her. He didn't say anything, but Asami understood. He wishes the same too. 

Tenzin and Pema joined them on the docks, saying their goodbyes to Tonraq, and like déjà vu, she waves goodbye again to the same ship that took Korra away. 

Tenzin had a meeting to attend to. Asami conversed with him about the coronation for a bit, then off he went riding his bison. Pema invited her for dinner. They marched towards the dining area where food has already been prepared by the acolytes. It was a good night, they talked about many things, the kids asking her about her inventions. Meelo wonders if he can have a suit that explodes, and she can only laugh, not after Pema tells him that he can't. 

Asami and the kids stayed out on the grounds just outside the temple to play Pai Sho, and she feels terrible for Meelo, beating the kid in less than five minutes. 

"Lady, how are you so good?" He whined but gives his seat up for Ikki to play next. She shrugged and winked. 

It was dark now. Jinora and Meelo were playing, lights from the main house burn bright. Ikki now tells her about the baby bison story she saw one time when they were on vacation. Asami listens intently, nodding at the right moment, and smiling with the girl's enthusiasm to speak words in a span of minutes. 

And then Ikki finally asks the question, and Asami was taken aback, "Did you go look for Korra, Asami?"

She looked at Ikki, who was staring back curiously, innocently, waiting for her response. The two other kids stopped playing and gazed in her direction, the same looks as their sister.

_Does everyone on this island know?_

Asami takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. She looks at their faces, anticipating some good news, how she doesn't want to see the disappointment in their eyes. She started, "I did try to look for her," she bit her lip, hoping they don't see over her mask, "but I didn't find her." 

They all had a chorus of sad 'ohh,' but that didn't stop them from being optimistic. 

"I'm sure she's kicking butts all around the world right now!" Meelo proclaimed. _Oh Meelo._

"I bet you she's trying to race with other benders using other elements!" Ikki guessed. _Oh Ikki._

And both went into an argument of how the benders wouldn't be able to race if they won't use air scooters. That's when Jinora ushered them to get ready for bed in which they begrudgingly obliged. 

As the younger siblings stood up and said their goodnights, Ikki spoke, "When Korra comes back, I'm gonna challenge her for an air scooter rematch!" 

Jinora regarded her younger sister and replied, "I'm sure she'll love that. Let's just hope she comes back safely." She quickly snuck a glance at Asami and then back to her siblings.

Meelo, who was surprisingly quiet, who was known to be a big ball of energy everywhere he goes, quietly mumbled, "I miss Korra." 

There was something in the way Meelo spoke that pulled the strings of Asami's heart. The other two seem to mirror Meelo's feelings, so she motioned them to come closer and gave a big sisterly hug. 

"I miss her too." She said softly. The younger kids eventually went back inside.

Jinora stayed with Asami on the grounds, positioning their chairs side by side, looking across the island's dark silhouette, enjoying each other's company.

Jinora finally spoke, and again, Asami has her suspicions. 

"You found her, didn't you?" 

Of course. Out of all the people here, Jinora would be the last person to hide something from. She continued, "I felt your aura spiked when you said you didn't find her." She said rationally. 

"Well, aren't you a talented young lady?" Asami smiled, amused at the young girl beside her. Jinora smiled warmly.

"Maybe one of the factors why I became a master airbender." 

Asami hummed. The wind catches, and she had to tuck some hair behind her ear.

"Did you all know?" Asami had to ask.

Jinora might've gotten the idea of what she was asking as her eyes perked up, "That you went and look for her?" In which Asami just nodded. She continued, "We honestly didn't. We had our suspicions, well, except my dad, who seems to always be oblivious with the hints." They laughed, "and then Mako comes here and says you went away for a business meeting… He's really not good in lying, you know." Asami snorted, which made Jinora surer about their theory, "So the three of us thought if we're not the ones who will go on a mission to look for her, then it would probably be you." 

She met Asami's eyes, who now has an eyebrow raised. She's thinking of Mako again and how he's going to get an earful from her, but she's curious at Jinora's speculation. 

In which Jinora just rolled her eyes, "You know you're not always the most subtle person, right? You built her a statue," she now looked at Asami with skepticism. She thought about it, nodding at the possibility but was ready to counter the young girl that a friend can undoubtedly build another friend a statue if they are the Avatar, but Jinora continued her ammunition.

"When you come here to test out the wingsuit, and my mom asks you to stay the night, I always find you sleeping on Korra's bed instead of your own." She smirked. Asami smiled despite herself. She remembers those nights where she quietly sneaks in, albeit poorly, in Korra's bed just to feel closer to her. 

Defeated, she closed her eyes for a few seconds, opened them and started confessing. 

"She didn't want to come back." Asami started, looking into the darkness, "I found her in a small motel room in the Earth Kingdom. She left." She let the words linger in the air, her chest now getting heavier. "She left me."

Some airbenders are still trying to practice their forms and motions on the east of the island, dancing with the wind, focusing on being the leaf. A couple of them on the grass, looking over the horizon, peaceful, embracing the essence of being an airbender. A gentle reminder of what Korra has done. A lump formed in her throat. 

She felt Jinora's hand on top of hers, "She may have her reasons, what happened to her, it wasn't easy. Not only did she have to recover physically but also mentally. If she thinks she needs to do it alone, I guess the best we could do is support her." 

Asami looked at the girl in awe. Wise beyond her years, a bright future ahead indeed. Seems like the air nation is in good hands. 

"I hope she knows people are waiting for her here. I just want her to be safe."

"I'm sure she knows that. Give her time." Jinora casts Asami a sad smile. She misses her too. 

A beat passed, and Jinora asks again, "Do you love her?" 

The air on the island suddenly becomes warm. Asami hugs herself, locking eyes with the younger girl, shocked by the least. "More than you can imagine." She looked down, cheeks warming at her vulnerability.

"But?"

Asami sighed, some of the air acolytes passed by, their robes flapping against the breeze. "But it scares me. The fact that I haven't even confessed to her and all I feel right now is that it's like I've been slapped in the face so hard it hurts even my insides." 

Jinora felt bad for her, she could tell, but all Asami did was laugh at herself. Pathetic. 

Asami crossed her legs and ran a hand through her hair, "And I think it's best we just stayed friends. I don't think she needs it right now, nor do I think she feels the same." 

"Are you afraid you'll get rejected?" 

"I'm afraid it'll ruin our friendship." 

Jinora shook her head and looked at her in all seriousness, "Love her anyway." She paused, and Asami gazed at her, confused, "the way you know how to love her." 

"I don't think that's…" She hesitated. 

Asami regarded the young girl, thinking of something to respond to her, but she kept quiet. They watched some airbenders go back to their respective dorms, and Jinora repeats what Tonraq said, "She'll come home when she's ready."

She hoped they're right. 

Asami goes back to the office, down the basement, where certain car parts are recycled. She grabbed a hammer and willfully smashed her frustrations away. She broke a lot of materials that night. 

* * *

Days passed, and Asami kept busy in the office. Every time Tin asks her to take a break, she always says she's fine. Same old habits, but somehow, it feels new. Because Asami means it now. She's fine. She puts Korra on the back of her mind, far away from where she has to unlatch six different locks to think about her. She has come to accept that she can settle to be Korra's friend. 

Asami visits her dad. Slowly, they warm up to each other, but mostly her who needs the warming up. They talk about small things, then the company, opinions about the Earth Kingdom, and past mistakes. It was progress for both of them. Asami started bringing a Pai Sho board, and they played. She learned from Hiroshi, so it was only fair that he was up 2 to 1. 

Her days were mostly meetings after meetings after meetings. Tin tried to cut some off, but now everyone seems to be eager to do business with her. Maybe something to do with the Kuvira thing, she noted. 

Asami went back to revisit Hiroshi. It will be the fourth, no fifth? Sixth? She lost count. Pai Sho board laid in front of them, and again, Hiroshi seems to be winning. Asami is distracted, he noticed. Today is a different day. Asami takes her turn, countering his attack, and it made him smirk. She is indeed preoccupied with something. He moves his winning piece, and they're now 3-1. 

Hiroshi looked above Asami, on the empty gray ceiling, as if someone was there. He closed his eyes, spoke into space, loud enough for the just the both of them to hear, "Happy Birthday, my dear, Yasuko."

And that did it, the tears started falling as if it was a trigger for Asami to break. Hiroshi let her daughter cry, his hand reached for hers, squeezing for reassurance. 

"I'm sorry I beat you again," Hiroshi said seriously, causing Asami to laugh. She wipes her tears with her sleeves and squeezed his dad's hand too. 

"I'll come back for revenge." She stated confidently. 

The room felt warmer. Their faces glowed. They still share the same last name. They still share the same sorrow. Maybe they'll be alright after all. 

* * *

Tenzin decided that it was time to bring Korra home. Not only do they want her home but, the issues encircling Kuvira seem to have alerted the locals more and more. If a potential war comes out of the situation, it would be best for the Avatar to be within their sight. He sent out his kids for the mission. 

It was a late evening at the Future Industries office. Asami and Tin are going over the prototypes of the locational system Tin invented. It can be useful to put in the newer Satomobile models. It can also be handy for the Chief in the station, heck even the United Forces can benefit from it.

Until they both jumped at the knocking by the window. Tin and Asami saw a bison just looming over, and three kids waving, which led to Asami gathering her thoughts and walking around to open the window's latch.

"What—"

A whip of air washed over the room as Ikki and Meelo came inside, followed by Jinora, who flawlessly landed on her feet with a light thud.

"Asami! We're going to find Korra! It will be our first mission, and it's just the three of us! We're gonna go all around the Earth Kingdom and—" Ikki began talking with much speed than the last time they spoke while jumping up and down from her excitement. Asami just had to slow her down at the least.

"Whoa there. Okay." Asami smiled, but curious, nonetheless.

Meelo chimed, "We'll bring her home, beautiful lady. And then Korra will finally see how I'm not a boy anymore, but a handsome, fierce, young man." He tried to make an intimidating pose in front of the girls, but he ended up being adorable instead. 

Jinora shook her head, tired of her siblings' antics. She explained more maturely and calmly, "Dad thinks Kuvira is going to plan something big. He's worried. I guess more about Korra's safety. So, he asked us to look for her, and we stopped by to let you know." 

Oh. Asami's feature softened at the thought. They've grown so quickly. 

Somebody from the background cleared their throat, and Asami just realized Tin was in the room as well. 

"Oh, right. Uhm, this is my assistant, Tin. Tin, airbending kids; Jinora, Ikki, Meelo." Asami introduced them to each other. Tin was still startled by their entrance, but slowly, she regained her composure and met them. 

"Nice to meet you all. I've heard so much about you! Master Jinora." Tin politely bowed in front of the master airbender in which she copied the gesture as well.

"Is it all good stories?" Meelo narrowed his eyes, still trying to be intimidating.

"Oh, yes. I heard how one time you beat some bad guys with your pure talents and power." Tin said matter-of-factly. 

Meelo grinned, and Ikki began telling other stories of their adventures in the other Air Temples. Tin ushered them to go get some food in the common area for snacks on the road, and that left Asami and Jinora in the office.

"We'll bring her home. I'll update you." Jinora assured her. 

"You kids stay safe, okay? If you ever encounter Kuvira's army, you run. Don't act tough. And don't tell Meelo I said that." They both laughed. Their bison seem to be getting impatient, they need to get going soon.

"We will." 

Meelo, Ikki, and Tin came back with snacks and Fire nation sodas on their hands. They were soon waving each other goodbye, Asami watched the bison fly away and out of sight until they eventually went back to work.

* * *

It was yet again another late evening where Tin and Asami had to stay up late to figure out the mecha tank's blueprints and how to tweak it in their use. She dismissed the other engineers and told them that they'll resume tomorrow. Asami also told Tin to go home, but the girl wouldn't budge. If Asami stays, she stays. 

They customized design for the aluminum to fit more snugly in the machine when a blue light suddenly came out of nowhere. 

Tin yelped, and Asami whipped her head around, seeing Jinora with her spirit projection. 

"Hi, Asami, Hi, Tin. Sorry, did I startle you?" Jinora said.

"Not at all," Asami replied, but Tin's reaction doesn't seem to agree. 

Jinora began speaking again, cheerful, but somehow guarded, "We found her. We stopped by Zaofu though, Kuvira and her army are here. Korra is trying to smooth things over the rift between Kuvira and Suyin, but they both seem uncooperative." Her tone changing to worry at the end of her sentence.

Asami is now more aware of Kuvira's army being actually a threat. She went over her thoughts of wanting to go to Zaofu as well but shook her head. She focused on Jinora's projection again. 

"Is she okay?" Her voice low, almost a whisper.

"She is," Jinora smiled, "we'll come home as soon as we can. I'll see you later." She waved to both her and Tin. And then she was gone. 

Asami took a deep sigh of relief and started to work on the blueprints again. 

"Is it always going to be like that? Them suddenly popping out of nowhere like it's the most normal thing to do?" Tin asked, bewildered, but curious.

Asami shrugged, "You'll get used to it." 

* * *

They flew high enough to be hidden in the clouds, breaths ragged, tired, and scared. Jinora tells Meelo that if he needs to sleep, she'll take over the bison. 

She saw Opal in the corner, crying, with Korra beside her, trying to give comfort. Jinora is confused as to why Korra didn't win the battle against Kuvira. They were sure they removed the poison out of her body, she even saw Korra do it. She doesn't know what happened. 

She nudged Ikki and averted her eyes between the two. The younger girl understood and scooted over to sit with Opal. Korra shifted her position as well, moving closer towards Jinora. She took a deep breath.

"You okay, Korra?" Jinora asked.

She gave her a reassuring smile, "Yeah, just sore. I got tossed around in front of a whole bunch of people. I guess my self-image is wounded from embarrassment as well." Korra laughed, trying to joke, but Jinora saw past the humour.

"What happened back there? I thought you had it under control." She voiced her concern. 

"I… don't know. I thought I did too. I was ready to beat Kuvira but," Her voice faltered, Jinora hugged her, feeling Korra stiffened at the gesture. She noticed Korra has been on edge ever since they found her on the swamp with grandma Toph. She just thinks Korra has been on the road for so long she started to be more vigilant in her surroundings. 

"We'll figure something out. You're not alone in this battle." 

Korra just smiled, though not reaching her eyes. They looked over the clouds, some shapes of the mountain visible from their vicinity. Korra started removing her bandages from her hands, clockwise and steadily, then she spoke again.

"Jinora?"

"Hmm?"

"Is... Asami doing okay?"

Jinora regarded her for a moment, it was the same question Asami had to ask of her. She giggled internally but smiled at Korra anyway. They might've gotten Korra to talk about her encounter with Asami in the hotel room. Jinora noted that she may have left out some details, but she didn't want to press further. 

"She is, though she has her hands full, running a whole company and creating new ideas for the city. Nothing big." She shrugged, still smiling, and Korra did the same.

They were quiet for a moment, letting the air hit their faces as they flew back home. Dangers in the corner spilling like a dam was broken. That's why they had to retreat. At least that's what Jinora says. 

"Do you think she'll forgive me?" Korra suddenly asked, looking back at Jinora, worry plastered in her features. 

She could've asked Korra to forgive her from what exactly? As it is a vague question. Instead, she answered surely, "It's Asami, she has the biggest and kindest heart than all of us combined. But, you might want to talk to her. She deserves an explanation, doesn't she?" 

Korra nodded, her hands finally free of the bandages, she replied, "She does." 

* * *

_"She's back,"_ Mako's voice boomed over the radio after Tin handed it to her in the garage of Future Industries. 

The wrench Asami was holding suddenly slipped out of her hands and clanged on the floor. Her breath hitched for a moment. 

"Tha-That's great. She's safe." _Thank the spirits._ Asami could feel the relief wash over her whole being, much of her dismay.

 _"I talked to her this afternoon, she said she wants to meet up. She was trying to reach you, but your assistant said you were busy._ " 

Tin might've gotten the notion that she didn't want to face Korra just yet, in which she is either thankful or disappointed. After all, Tin was the one who saw how messed up she was on the airship. 

"I don't think I'm ready." She took a deep breath, her heart pumping faster by the minute. She tries to compose herself but failed miserably. 

_"Asami, you can't hide from her forever."_

"Watch me."

_"You don't mean that."_

She doesn't.

"I hate you."

Asami could feel Mako smirking on the other end. She wanted to karate kick his face. 

_"You'll thank me later. I've set up a reservation tomorrow at the new restaurant downtown, it's called Shosha. Be there at 11. Bye."_

She put the radio down, picks up the wrench on the floor and starts cleaning up her mess. Asami thought she might as well rip the bandage off. 

* * *

Asami sat crossed legged at the waiting area with a magazine propped open in front of her. 

Mako said that Korra would be late and asked her to wait for her, but before Asami can complain, Mako quickly went inside, something about making sure their table is set. She rolled her eyes at him and begrudgingly took her seat at one of the cushion chairs. 

The arm of the clock seems to move slower and slower, with the anticipation of finally seeing Korra, in Republic City, uncoercively. Asami tried to read the sentence on the same page for the nth time, but the words just slip off her mind every time she does. She shook her head to focus again, her other foot tapping against the floor repeatedly. She's nervous, why is she nervous? 

She stopped over-analyzing things when she heard the main entrance's bell, light footsteps sounded against the hardwood oak. It took all her willpower not to tilt her head towards the direction, still trying to read the magazine's first sentence. Someone suddenly spoke. 

"I hope you haven't been waiting long."

Asami convinced herself that her heart didn't skip a beat, but it did. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow, this is a really really slow burn huh? Thank you for your comments! Love reading them :))


	13. Reunion Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The familiar, long slender figure showed as clear as day. She saw the long raven hair, beautifully laid down her shoulders and chest, luscious red lips smiling at her, and those piercing green eyes she found comfort in through all these years. 

Asami had to take a moment to gather herself and follow the direction of the voice. Slowly, turning on her right, she saw, in all her entity, Korra. It was at this time that she had to actually take her in. Back in the motel, Asami was blindsided by emotions swirling inside her stomach up to her chest. Blurry visions from the tears or it maybe the disappointing reality that led them to lash out on each other, hurt and abandoned. But looking at the figure in front her right now, it was really Korra. She noticed she wore the familiar blue vest and sleeves, parka, baggy pants, and boots. She liked how the short chestnut hair just ended below her jaw, where she didn't compliment back then because well, under the circumstances, it didn't feel right. 

"Asami?" 

Korra's breathy voice brought her back to her bearings in which she realized she's been staring for too long. Far too long that she had to stand up quickly and the magazine on her lap fell on the floor, brain dizzy by the sudden movement that she had to hold on to the chair. 

Asami grabbed the magazine, turning her back to Korra to hide the sudden blush on her cheeks. She has yet to compose herself. As she put the magazine on the table, she took a deep breath and faced her again, this time collected, making her way towards Korra.

Asami hasn't said a word still. She tried to rattle her brain, remembering what Korra said to her, _I hope you haven't been waiting long._

_Only three years._ She thought.

"Not that long." She said, finally finding her voice. 

Now her legs didn't stop walking until she's a few inches away from Korra. Her body didn't stop moving until they're so close to each other. Her arms made their way around the Avatar, welcoming her into a hug. Korra didn't mind as she simply melted at Asami's embrace, like a puzzle finally forming together. They were both the missing piece. Asami hated how Korra felt in her arms, the warmth she's been longing in those long lonely nights, looking at the stars, wishing for her to come back home. 

She also hated how in the moment, all the memories and feelings come rushing in. One night, at the small corners of the motel room, Asami lunged towards Korra in surrender, embracing the defeat. 

She abruptly extracted herself from Korra, as if her skin burned from the touch. Stepping a good few inches back, enough to allow herself to breathe and build around the façade she convinced herself she needed.

"You're back," 

"I am." 

Asami didn't know what to say or how to act, crossing her arms across her shoulders, looking at Korra, still trying to decide if this was a good thing coming here. 

"Right." Was all she managed to utter. Asami quickly thought of something to say, maybe her appearance? It's the safest to talk about.

"I'm loving the hair." She continued. The room seemed to be getting hotter.

"Thanks," Korra responded, grabbing the tendrils of her hair. Asami wasn't sure if she was blushing, but it may be the temperature in the room, she assumed. 

"You're looking snazzy as always." She continued and at this point, she can feel her cheeks warming up, trying to stop the upward twitch of her mouth by Korra's… compliment? Snazzy? 

Korra reached the back of her neck, lightly scratching it as she flashed her nervous lopsided smile. It seemed like she didn’t know what to do as well.

"Uh, this is a nice, uh restaurant. It's new." Korra commented, scanning the area, avoiding looking directly at Asami, but somehow didn't last long as they both locked eyes. It was Asami's time to look away. 

"Yeah, it is. Mako," _Mako! "_ he found this place. He's already inside. Come on." Asami didn't wait for a response as she walked past Korra, urging for her to follow, uncrossing her arms. As she did, she tried to ignore how the back of their hands managed to graze briskly, sending tingles from the said part all the way to her spine. 

They saw Mako inside, leaning against the restaurant's column, a frown evident on his face as always. But when he looked up, his face lit, like the switches in the house turned on all at once. Like twinkling, colourful lights in the Glacier Spirits Festival. Because maybe that's what Korra does. She lights up the room with the energy she radiates, and Asami couldn't deny that one. She couldn't call Mako out for that one. 

"Korra!" Mako straightened his posture, striding towards their direction, meeting Korra for a hug as she did the same. 

"Hi Mako," Korra said, as they broke their hug. Asami watched from afar, a warm smile on her lips; seeing Korra being here in Republic City finally made it feel surreal, safe. Home. 

It was a beautiful sight to see until a familiar green suit with a thick brown hair suddenly comes into view. 

Wu slid in between Mako and Korra, took a step right in front of her that Asami noted was really close. Really really close. Asami's eyes narrowed as Wu started talking to Korra.

"Hello there. Prince Wu, rightful heir to the throne and this guy's boss." He nudged Mako on the chest, followed by a joyous laugh, in which Asami didn't find joy at all. "I bet he's told you a lot about me."

"Nope. Not a thing." Korra backed away from Wu, trying to have her personal space back, but Wu puts one arm around Korra's shoulders, guiding her to their booth. 

"Then we have so much to talk about." Wu proclaimed as they all settle down on their seats, Korra and Wu, on one side, Asami and Mako on the other.

"You're gonna love the food here, I know the chef personally." He started to order octopus fritters, and the three of them just let him. Korra was confused at the prince's actions. Asami was trying to sit still to hide her annoyed look, which she failed because Mako held his wrist from under the table, glancing at her with a knowing look.

"I thought it was just going to be the three of us." Asami harshly whispered, brows furrowing. 

"Sorry. I couldn't ditch him, but he promised to be on his best behaviour." They looked back at the prince who is painfully, excruciatingly still close to Korra, catching their gaze, questioning, switching glances to the both of them.

"Hey, pop into the Avatar state for me. I wanna see your eyes glow." Wu then suddenly said, propping her elbows on the table, his chin on top of his hands, and at that point, Asami wished she had her glove with her right now. 

"What! No." Korra responded somewhat defensively. Wu glanced down, pouting, mumbling 'fine' and letting Korra breathe finally. 

"So, can you go into the Avatar state again? I was worried when you told me you couldn't." Asami asked with concern, with all purity that she forgot it was supposed to be just between them. Letters sent to each other; words whispered on every stroke of the pen. The wind goes to the direction of their location—one in Republic City and another in the South Pole.

"Wait, you couldn't go into Avatar state?" Mako asked, shocked at the newfound information of their friend. 

If Korra was a wee bit annoyed on how Asami sold her out, it didn't show. Instead, she was looking at Asami, eyes pleading, a silent 'help' to get out of the conversation. Korra averted her eyes to Mako, still waiting for a response.

"Yeah. Ever since… the battle. When I was recuperating, I couldn't." Korra suddenly had an interest in swirling her drink using the straw. 

"Oh. That long? How did you—" Mako turned to Asami, now realizing what he did, lips forming into a thin line, letting the question be unfinished. 

Korra again was looking at both of them with a confused look. If Asami thought right, she borderline looked more annoyed. 

"What is going on with you two?" She asked.

Asami took a deep breath as she began, "Mako was with me when you sent me your first letter." _Two years after you left._ She wanted to add but kept it to herself. 

"Oh." There was a hint of disappointment in Korra's voice that Asami barely noticed. She wasn't sure if Korra was disappointed with Mako knowing that she's been sending her letters or that he was with Asami. 

Or maybe she was just looking into it much more than she intended. 

"Yeah. I kinda knew you were reaching out to Asami. Though it would've been nice to hear from you. A simple hello would do." Mako said it jokingly but was inkling to seriousness, letting Korra know that he too was waiting for a letter. 

Korra looked at Mako, guilt-stricken, trying to come up with an excuse or something to make it feel better; she sighed. Asami knew she'd given up. She loathed how she knew Korra so well. 

"I'm sorry I didn't stay in touch. I really did try writing back to all of you, I swear. But I found that I was only able to open up to…" Korra snuck a quick glance in Asami's direction then back to Mako without missing a beat, "Asami." She confessed; her name whispered in the space that somehow made Asami's pulse speed up. 

Mako beside her was trying to hold back the smile forming on his lips, teasing. Apparently, Korra's reason was valid for him not to receive any letters from her as long as she opened up to Asami. She reached for his thigh, pinching it, in which Mako bit back a yelp. 

"But I'm back now. And I wanna know what's been going on with you two." After a while, Korra said, inclined to an answer, seeing her uncertainty in her eyes, Asami observed but isn't sure why. 

She thought it was a good time to share her mending relationship with her dad. Crossing her arms, biting her lower lip, she said, "Well, I kind of have some big news. I've been visiting my father in jail. He'd been writing me letters, and I guess I've finally felt ready to try and forgive him."

Korra's brows went up, surprised by her revelation by the least. "You sure you can trust him? He might just be manipulating you again." 

It struck a nerve in Asami, something Korra has recently been good at. She closed her hands into a fist, fuming by Korra's accusation. "You think I don't know what my _own_ father is capable of?"

"No, no, I- I didn't mean—" Korra raised her hands in surrender but Asami was out for blood. 

"You don't get to _disappear_ for three years and then act like you know what's _best_ for me!" Asami bellowed. Suddenly, the feelings of hurt and despondence she felt for Korra came spilling out like a pail of water being knocked down. 

"It's not like I planned to be gone that long. I wanted to come back, but I never felt ready until now." Korra tried to reason. 

Asami scoffed. Mumbling the words ‘never felt ready', mocking, she rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, looking anywhere but Korra. She didn't want to come across as bitter. However, she still wasn't ready to face Korra, especially with all her emotions she's trying to figure out. Asami didn't care how Korra's feature showed hurt with her words and not minding Mako stiffening up on her side, trying to ease the tension but didn't know how to do so. 

Asami was contemplating leaving when Wu puts down his drink dramatically with a smug look on his face. Oh yeah, he was still there. 

"As much as I'm enjoying this little catch-up, my royal bladder is about to explode." He snapped his fingers, pointing to Mako and said, "Mako. C'mon. I need you to stand guard."

Mako groaned, brows furrowing, "I'm not gonna hold your hand every time you have to empty your royal bladder. Go to the bathroom on your own for once."

"Fine," Wu grumbled. He walked towards the hall, turned right and disappeared from their sight.

"Do you always go to the bathroom with him?" Korra asked, curious at the dynamic of the two. 

"I don't go with him, with him. I just stand there in the general vicinity while he—" Mako crossed his arms, pouting, "I don't wanna talk about it." He sighed. 

Asami saw on her periphery how Mako glanced between her and Korra. Possibly thinking it was time to smooth things over for the two of them. Not minding each other's rocky conversation and unwarranted feelings, he ought to feel their reunion is doing good.

"Look, I know we're all stressed out right now and we have stuff to do," sneaking a glance at Asami, jibing at her, "that can be done later, but let's enjoy this. Just us having a normal time, friends catching up. Good 'ole days, huh?" Mako said rather enthusiastically, which was totally out of character. Meaning he was desperate to make the situation salvageable as much as possible where Asami wanted to roll her eyes but fought it, looking down, nodding meekly. 

She can tell Korra was trying to catch her gaze, but Asami has her walls built higher than the walls of Ba Sing Se; if it means being distant and detached for her feelings, then she would stand her ground. 

Korra gave up and looked over Mako, addressing him, making small talk, "What about you, Mako? How are things with you?"

Mako took a sip of his drink before answering. "Well, the past few years, I've been slumped with work as always, but chief ordered me to become the prince's bodyguard who is I dunno, okay, I guess." He took a deep breath, glaring at Korra at her blatant attempt to tease him, then continued, "He's… a lot to take in." 

Asami knew Mako regretted the choice of words after hearing himself say it. Korra now has her infamous lopsided grin, mischief in her eyes as she teased, "Wow. A lot to take in huh. How so?" 

Asami can't help but form a smile on her lips, especially seeing Mako squirm on his seat, now glaring at the both of them, "You—shut up." He mumbled, straightening up, fixing his uniform, brows still furrowed when the waiter comes back with their food, setting it down their table. 

Mako continued trying to make conversation, bless his heart as Asami kept quiet, casually crossing her legs and while drinking, listening, "What happened back in Zaofu? I heard from Lin about Kuvira and Suyin about the situation." He said while he ate one of the octopus fritters.

The topic must've been a sensitive one because Asami saw how Korra flinched but quickly composed herself, trying to make a straight face but she saw through it.

"I—Well, Kuvira. She wanted Zaofu to surrender under her leadership which Suyin completely disagreed with. It went downhill when the twins and she tried to attack Kuvira while she was asleep." 

"What?" Mako took the words out of her mouth as Asami now listened intently.

"Uhuh. Then Kuvira kinda challenged me to duel… which I lost." Her lips forming to a thin line, "If it hadn't been for Jinora and the others, I would've been crushed by a boulder." She said it so casually that Asami's eyebrows shot up, eyes wide. 

"You lost?" She managed to ask. Ignoring the sinking feeling in her stomach of not knowing this sooner, how Korra got into a fight once more, risking her life she doesn't seem to give importance to.

"Yeah," She smiled at Asami shyly, "I'm a bit rusty for an actual fight, I guess." 

Asami's mind went back to the underground ring, the fights, the people, Korra's bruises. 

"Where did the kids find you?" Asami asked her again. 

"In the swamp, east of the village," Korra eyed her knowingly, making a connection of the place she's talking about, looking down she sighed, "I was… looking for something." She pursed her lips, caught up with a thought for a second. She gazed back at her, slowly, carefully.

Asami quirked an eyebrow, engrossed, but she couldn't help but ask the question, "Is that why you left?"

"Yes." 

"Did you find what you're looking for?"

"I-I did, I think." Korra's voiced faltered, looking down once more. She knew what she did as guilt was painted freshly in her features. 

But Asami didn't want her guilt. She just wanted the truth. 

"Good." She responded, looking around the restaurant, biting her lip, her eyes started to sting. Silence loomed over their table.

Mako cleared his throat, looking awkward, glancing between the two of them.

"Uh, I wonder what's taking Wu so long. He's not one to miss out on lunch." He started getting up and continued, "I'll go check on him."

Before Asami could stop him, he was out of their sight as well, leaving her and Korra with four drinks and a sad octopus fritters at the table. 

The air suddenly became thick. She rested her hands on the table, trying to act normal, looking away from Korra as much as possible because the blue-eyed girl's sight hurt. She didn't want to be here. She wanted to get out. Her throat constricted at the rumble of emotions on her stomach. She scanned the restaurant with anything in particular that piqued her interest. In the corner of the room, a family happily enjoying their lunch, the dad helping the young girl set up her food. She had to look away. In the middle were two young couples possibly having a date, looking so happy and so in love, she quickly averted her gaze. She can sense Korra's eyes on her, boring holes, trying to get in. 

"Asami, I'm sor—'

"Don't." Asami closed her eyes, breathing slowly, calming herself as she whispered, " _Please._ " 

"I can explain," Korra's eyes pleaded, trying to lock eyes with Asami but she looked away. She knew when she sees those blue eyes, she'll be entranced again, seeped in, let loose. She didn't want to. 

Korra slowly reached for her hand on the table. Just as the end of her fingertips touched Asami's skin, her hands retracted while sliding over Mako's seat, not noticing the pained look in Korra's face. 

"We should probably go see if everything's alright." Asami stood up, fixing her skirt and cape's creases, wincing at the crack of her voice. 

She turned back to Korra, who seems to have frozen, abandoned by her, looking lost like a puppy. She cleared her throat and asked, "You coming?"

She might've noticed Korra gave a deep sigh, which she disregarded entirely out of her demise, "Sure."

They walk silently towards the bathroom, a few feet apart from each other. For Asami, it felt like they were a few nations away, blocked by tall mountains that were hard to hike and an ocean that seems to be endless. 

Standing in front of the bathroom door, Asami crossed her arms as she heard Korra's footsteps catching up to her. 

At this moment, a series of events occurred as Korra mumbled an 'I'll be right back' to her, walking towards the back exit for the delivery trucks. 

Asami saw Mako come out of the washroom, no Wu insight. Just then, she heard a loud crash from outside and see Korra on the ground. Asami's instincts automatically tell her to run towards her while Mako tailing behind. 

As they reach outside, they saw a truck hurriedly screeching on the asphalt, driving away.

"They've got Wu!" Korra gave Asami a quick glance, already starting to sprint, "Get the car, I'm going after them!" 

She didn't have time to think, but her feet seem to have a mind of its own, already running towards the parking lot. 

She turned on the locational system Asami and her assistant installed on the Satomobile, which she was glad they had right now. It conveniently has a direct transmission to the police station as part of the trial periods. She put the keys on, and the engine roared to life, driving towards the main road.

"This is detective Mako. I am calling from the restaurant Shosha, follow Asami Sato's location, I need back up. The Avatar is with us too." 

Asami drove and rounds the corner to find Korra earthbending the asphalt, but the truck got away at full speed. 

She stopped beside Korra and yelled, 'get in!'. The Avatar gladly obliged but not before taking a look at her newly painted blue car, which made Asami looked ahead, biting her lip, somehow embarrassed. 

She shifted the gears when Korra was seated at the back and stepped on the gas pedal, making them pull back slightly on their chairs. 

Asami was driving like a maniac, maneuvering the streets, swerving, sneaking in between cars and adding up speed as if she can do it with her eyes closed. 

Which she probably can. 

They saw the white van turn right, but one of the men blocked it off with earthbending, making Asami drive straight on the main road. 

"We're losing them!" Korra shouted above the wind, horns blaring in all directions as they continued to speed through the highway. 

"Take a right at the next block, we can cut them off on 7th", Mako instructed Asami but it fell on deaf ears as she kept driving straight en route the skyway. 

"You miss the turn! Where are you going?" Mako put his hands on his head, frustrated.

Asami kept steady on the gas, speeding straight on the intersection, "I know these streets better than you. I built some of them."

Mako pinched the bridge of his nose. He groaned but didn't say anything else.

When they arrived in the skyway, they saw the white van just below them. Asami caught Korra's eyes in the rearview mirror. With a quick nod, Asami shortened the distance to the right, Korra stood up, preparing to jump. 

"What are you doing? Sit down!" Mako commanded but once again ignored as Korra jumped down below the road, landing at the van's roof, which made him more irritated and looked at Asami.

"You two are impossible!" He whined in which she could only shrug.

As they turn the corner and saw the van, she slowed down, stopping beside it while Mako jumped out of the car.

"Wu's not here. This guy is the only one who's in the truck." Korra said, holding on to the driver's collar, who was, Asami assumed, dragged outside the van. 

Mako grabbed the guy and pushed him against the truck a little too harshly, "Where's the prince?"

The guy smugly spat, looked into Mako and said, "Halfway to Kuvira by now." Mako slammed the guy against the metal frame once more, "You—" 

"Mako," Korra warned, her voice soft. Asami was amused, knowing her from all those years ago, Korra used to be okay with the aggressiveness. Then the guy spoke again, like a mantra and with conviction, brainwashed into believing twisted lies and empty promises.

" _All hail the great uniter._ " 

The backup Mako had called arrived a few minutes after. He directed his colleague to bring the convicted to the station, alerting Lin, and putting out an all-points bulletin for the prince. 

"They must've moved Wu to a different vehicle when we lost sight of them." Mako surmised. 

"Where do we start. There are thousands of cars in the city and he can be in any one of them." Asami said.

"They might try smuggling him out in an airship." 

"Or maybe a boat." 

"He could be anywhere. Ughh." He put both his hands on his head again, infuriated, "the one time I don't watch him pee, and this is what happens!" Mako looked at Korra's direction, his features changing from mad to startled. 

Asami followed his gaze and saw Korra walking towards the spirit vines, left hand reaching to touch it, and the spirits began to circle her. Korra's mere view made her stomach swirl in directions she didn't want to, but it did. And she can't stop it.

Then it happened. The light came out of nowhere, Korra's hands, yellow glow, was illuminating, Mako caught her gaze with the same thought, 'What the hell?'.

Sometimes she forgets that Korra is the most powerful person in all four nations, but Asami doesn't consider that. 

Because she's just Korra in her eyes. Her Korra. 

For a second, she let her guard down. Shamelessly, admiringly looking at Korra. The yellow light still shining brightly amidst the blazing sun and heat, the leaves swaying with the gentle breeze, spirits watching the Avatar in her whole being. From her view, Korra's back muscles showed, with the fitted blue vest, lined perfectly, straining as Korra breathed in and out while concentrating on whatever she was doing. 

Asami was in awe. 

"They're taking Wu in the train station," Korra said, finally looking back at them, making her snap out of her trance.

Asami met Korra's eyes and all of a sudden, her cheeks started warming up. Looking away quickly, embarrassed that she's been caught staring at her, so she tried coming up with a response, somewhere between 'that was amazing', 'you're amazing', or simply 'powerful'. Instead, she responds, "Are you sure? How do you know?"

Smooth. 

If Korra was offended by the way Asami asked her, doubting her, she didn't show it. 

"I'll explain on the way. We're running out of time." Korra said, half jogging towards the car while Mako and Asami followed behind her. 

They drove to the train station, with Asami's driving skills, the trip should be shorter than intended. Mako asked Korra how she learned the spirit thing and said that it was from Toph, who she found on the swamp, helped her, and trained her until the airbender kids found her. It was something that Asami wanted to pry on but held off. Another time, maybe. 

They arrived at the station, Korra and Mako jumped out of the car. Simultaneously, Asami parked it in a not so perfect manner, grabbing her glove in the compartment and following towards the two as she closed the car door. 

The station was busy. All terminals had a crowd around them, bustling in every direction. People finding the right train, buying tickets, parents trying to keep a hold of their running kids, and men in their business suits on their way to an Earth Kingdom city. 

"Which train is Wu on?" Mako asked. 

"I don't know," Korra said, scanning the surroundings of sketchy guards holding the prince out of his volition. 

And then Korra does it again, light emanating from her hands, she crouched down, held a palm out as power coursed through her veins and out the floor. 

They waited and—

"He's on that train!" Korra shouted, running in the direction of the train she just pointed out. Asami and Mako on her tail as Korra jumped in the moving train, grabbing Asami's hand. Pulling her a little too hard, their faces are inches from one another. Asami quickly withdraws from the contact, just in time for Mako to hop on as well. 

They walk inside the train, searching every compartment and looking for anyone familiar. 

Asami was in front, walking along the alley, Korra behind, and Mako last. 

"How do you know for sure he's here?" Mako asked a little too harshly, making Asami roll her eyes at the detective's short-temper. 

"I don't, but I had a feeling okay?" Korra admitted. 

"And I'm just supposed to trust your Avatar feelings?"

"You wouldn't have to if you have guarded the prince like you were supposed to!" Korra snapped back. 

"Oh! So it's my fault Wu disappeared?" 

"It's certainly not mine! Why are you so worked up right now huh Mako? What's your deal?"

"I have no deal—"

"Guys, shh, listen." Asami interrupted their bickering as she hears a muffling sound behind the door with all the commuter's baggage.

When she opened the door, the luggage on the left was moving and thudding, making a lot of noise. Mako walked past them towards the said luggage. He opened it, and Wu comes out flustered, scared, and out of breath. 

"Help! Don't hurt me—" 

"Wu, shut up. It's just us." Mako reassured him, helping him stand and get out of the bag. 

"Oh Mako, thank the spirits! You came to save me." He said dramatically, flailing into Mako's arms, begrudgingly helped steady him up. 

The door suddenly made a loud thud behind them, welcoming a man and a woman with green army suits. In front of them, more of Kuvira's army was slowly trudging towards them.

Korra looked up at the ceiling and immediately metal bent it open, jumping upwards. She helped Asami first with ease that she had to fight the urge to mindlessly admire her arms, flexing, feeling the hard rock muscles as Korra put her down the train's roof. 

Wu and Mako came up after, but Kuvira's men also opened the other train car roof. They were once again surrounded, and this time, they had no option but to fight. Mako started shooting fire towards one of the men. Asami had enough time to avoid being whipped by metal. She did a three-sixty spin, kicking up the man's chin and then electrocuting him. 

Her pulse was literally and figuratively through the roof as the adrenaline kicked in Asami's body. The familiar feeling came crashing in, her body warming up to the fight, remembering the years of tagging along with the Avatar, which she missed.

That's why when another one of Kuvira's army attacked her, she moved and stride, not even caring her wearing a pencil skirt and boots with heels. Asami moved like she's done it since her father enrolled her in defence classes, smirking while blocking and throwing punches and kicks. 

She looked back at the others, Korra being in her element, using air and fire to fight, as Mako tries to hold on to Wu. More green suits came out of the train and they were once again surrounded. They had to escape. 

And like telepathy, Korra made swirling wind around them, bringing all of them closer. 

"Hold on!" Korra said as Mako grabbed Wu, who was half unconscious with the commotion while Asami felt Korra held her waist. She instinctively wrapped one arm on her back and the other on Korra's… boobs?

The Avatar yelped at the contact. Asami's eyes widened, not having enough time to register what was happening as they flew out of the train and down the earth. Korra tried to make their landing as smooth as possible, but barely managed to as they all rolled off in the dirt. 

Everyone gathered and composed themselves, straightening their clothes and removing sand on their clothes. 

"Well that was… interesting." Korra finally spoke, coming towards her. "You okay?" she asked. 

"Yeah, thanks," Asami responded. 

Korra was about to say something else when Prince Wu interrupted them with his unusual antics, his loud and flamboyant voice booming over the mountains and rocks around them. 

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! You saved me, Mako. You deserve a raise." He tried to hug Mako, reciprocated by a frown. He shrugged and pointed towards Korra.

"Don't thank me, thank Korra. She found you on the train." 

Wu swooped in between them and grabbed Korra's hand, planting a kiss at the back of her hand. Korra flinched, removing her hand from his grasp. 

"Feisty, I see," He wiggled his eyebrows. He continued, "I wanna show my appreciation by asking you out on a date. What do you say?" 

"Uhmm, no thanks,"

"Just think about it," Wu winked once more which made Korra grimace. 

"Is he always like that?" She leaned in closer to Asami, eyeing the prince fix his hair. 

"Well, he asked me out too one time. I'm guessing… yeah?" She chuckled, making Korra smile as well. 

"Good reunion huh? Nothing like the old team Avatar back in action again." Mako joined, spreading his arms out, pulling them closer to a group hug. 

They started trekking en route to the station. Luckily, it was only a good 20-minute walk back. As they were walking, Mako slowed down beside Asami while Korra and Wu were in front. 

"Hey. I'm sorry I forced you to come today. I know you didn't want to, but—" Mako started apologizing but Asami cut him off, shaking her head. 

"It's okay. You were only trying to help. And I never had this rush in years." Asami deadpanned, making Mako laugh, that Korra had to look back at them with the same confused face she had in the restaurant. She didn't think much of it. 

They arrived at Asami's car, finalizing where Wu was supposed to go for safety reasons. They decided that the Sato estate was the best option for now. As she drove off the parking lot, Korra in the back seat leaned in enough for them Mako and Asami to hear, 

"Can you drop me off by the docks? I just remembered I had to help Pema with something." 

"Oh. Okay." Asami wished the disappointment in her tone didn't show, thinking Korra was coming with them in the estate. 

They talked about Kuvira and the coronation day, Wu chiming in with surprisingly valid points. Bolin still under Kuvira's army and how she's slowly turning the whole entirety of the Earth Kingdom bend on her will. 

When they arrived at the docks, Korra jumped out of the car, looking back at them, waving. 

"Uh. I'll see you guys around?" She smiled crooked, scratching the back of her neck after. 

"See ya, Korra. Say hi to everyone for me." Mako said while Wu waved goodbye as well.

"Don't forget my offer, Avatar!" 

"Uh. Sure." Korra humoured him. 

Asami didn't realize she was just staring at her and managed to say, "Bye Korra." As she continued to watch the Avatar walk towards the ferry and disappearing from their sight. A small part of her wanted to call her back, talk to her, maybe sort things out. But the part that is winning right now is for her to give it time, settle her emotions so that she doesn't tiptoe around it, having enough power to face it. 

"Asami?" 

"Hmm?" She was still looking at the boat, now sailing away in the distance, averting her eyes to look at Mako who was eyeing her, confused. 

"I said are you okay? Did you want me to drive?" 

She shook her head, facing the steering wheel, "No, I'm fine." Her right hand clutched the stick, shifting to first gear and drove to the main road.

* * *

Korra held her hands tightly together to keep it from shaking. She arrived at the island shortly after she said goodbye to her friends and the prince. She walked the familiar pathway, climbing up the hill to the main house. The air acolytes bowed when she passed by them, giving a smile and nod in their direction. Some benders were meditating, lead by Jinora and Ikki amongst them. Meelo, on the other hand, was training some airbenders, Ryu? She thought, was having a hard time doing a stance.

They've all grown up now. Meelo having hair that actually suited him, Korra thought, and Jinora, being a good master by example to the air nation. Ikki still had the enthusiasm bubbled inside the small frame of hers, and she couldn't be happier. It was home for her. It felt good to be finally home for her. 

Yesterday when Korra arrived, she had to talk to her mother, who, blessed her heart, had to stop scolding after the twenty-minute mark. She apologized a dozen of times, which Senna gladly accept, making her promise not to do it again. 

Her dad was busy when she called the South Pole, so she may have to call again today to give him an update that she is alive and well.

When Korra step foot at the main house, she quickened her pace, saying a quick hi to Pema, who reminded her that dinner will be ready soon. 

She found her room, slid the door it closed, and let out a deep breath, her pointer and middle finger pressing on the pulse point on her wrist. Her heart rate is fast, and she had to sit at the edge of the bed to do the familiar technique she learned during those three years of recuperating down south.

The events earlier took Korra's energy enough to leave her body tense up, breathing hard to keep her from drowning. She wanted to talk to Asami but it didn't look like she wanted to hear Korra's plea. Both hands clenched some fabric on her sheets, keeping her from losing balance, feet on the ground.

Steadying her body, she took a few slow breaths to attempt and slow down her respirations. 

Korra started to scan the room. 

_Five things I see._

_Cabinet._ She counted from five, moving her gaze to find things she saw.

 _Lamp._ Four.

 _Pillow._ Three.

She can feel her whole body begin to relax as her eyes travelled along with the corners of her room.

 _Chair._ Two.

This time, she closed her eyes. Though, this unique technique she's been doing only worked for her. Senna and Katara didn't know what to make of it but if it helped, then so be it. She learned this three years ago in her room, alone with her thoughts, needing, thriving for something just to keep her from going in the dark place.

Korra embraced the pitch black, eyelids fluttering trying to focus and keep it shut. She felt her breath moving in and out her body, pulse slowing down to its normal rate. 

The familiar, long slender figure showed as clear as day. She saw the long raven hair, beautifully laid down on her shoulders and chest, luscious red lips smiling at her, and those piercing green eyes she found comfort in through all these years. 

_Asami._ One. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 4 am and I need sleep. Might wake up and come back for some edits, otherwise, enjoy!
> 
> I've been following the reunion episode up until the train scene then I kinda remix and threw in some spices. 😀
> 
> 9/14: Been rereading some chapters and the tenses really do be beating my ass 😩 I'm sorry y'all 🤣 will edit when I have the time.


	14. Korra Alone Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tw // panic attacks
> 
> In the dead of night, the nightmare intensified as if she was back in that cave. The poison entering her system, in her wrist and ankle. Korra remembered the pain all too well. Zaheer's face was clear as glass that she awoke, breathing heavy, sweat all over her body as she tried to move away from whatever danger Korra feels she's in. But all she saw was a dark room and her belongings.   
> -  
> Korra in the past three years.

The wind picks up rather harshly as the ship docked in Harbor City. Senna draped another fur of coat in Korra's shoulders as her body visibly shivered from the cold. Easily, she could've made herself warmer through firebending by regulating her body temperature. Or she could've also handled the climate as she was born and raised here anyway, but Korra's body wouldn't cooperate. 

She is weak. 

Korra wanted to have a firm grip on the armrest of her wheelchair but of course, she couldn't even do it. She shut her eyes close, tight enough for the pressure to hurt, long enough for her head to throb. She wanted to keep it that way if not for Senna's hand caressing her cheek. 

Korra opened her eyes to see another set of blue similar to hers, only lighter like the water in the ocean that meets the shore, looking back with genuine concern. Senna pursed her lips and Korra hated how she knew what she was going to ask. _Are you okay?_ She almost wanted to laugh every time she gets asked that question. Korra tried to suppress the urge to reply a sarcastic remark but she has a feeling it wouldn't be as funny as it is in her head. Only one person understood, though. Somehow the blue hairclip that was somewhat out of place in her wolf-tiled hairdo felt heavier by the minute. Korra doesn't think it is out of place, though, because it was Asami that gave it to her. 

"Korra?" 

"Hm?" 

"I said are you ready to go?" Senna asked, looking at her daughter with the same expression. It might not even change for a long time. 

"Oh. Yeah, I guess." 

Korra mentally berated herself how she automatically assumed something from the woman who has raised her with all the love and affection she could muster. Of course, her mother would understand and know what to ask and how to word every sentence around her.

After a laborious time putting Korra in the snowmobile and up to her bedroom, they arrived at the palace. Tonraq thought of renovating the platforms, making it easier for her to go up and down the stairs. Otherwise, the chief himself or the white lotus guards will l have to carry her in the meantime. Korra hated it, loathed it, but she didn't have a choice. And so, she shrugged and gave her dad a passive nod before he left for a meeting. 

"Honey, Kya told me that Katara would be ready for you today. Or if you want to rest for now, that's fine too," Senna began as she put Korra's clothes in the drawer. 

"I think I'll rest for now," Her reply was meek, unobtrusive, her head started to hurt again, "can you please leave?" Korra flinched at her choice of words, but Senna didn't seem to mind as she finished unpacking all of Korra's belongings. She looked over her daughter, who was sitting upright in bed and gave a small smile. 

"Of course," Senna was in front of the door when Korra called her.

"Mom?" 

She looked back, "What is it, honey?" 

Korra hesitated for a moment, but she cleared her throat unnecessarily and said, "Thank you," _For everything._

Senna looked like she was about to cry right then but she managed to hide it and smiled even wider, "I'm here for you always. Now go get some rest." She closed the door behind her and Korra found herself more miserable than she was in Air Temple Island. 

_Stupid_ , she thought. 

Her hand mindlessly wandered in her hair where the blue hairclip was. As if it was an 'on switch' to her memory, Korra's thought went back to the room where she and Asami almost… kissed? It was all blurry in her perspective, but Korra leaned in, and Asami did as well, she thought. 

Or maybe, Korra's mind is just playing games with her. All those days, Asami was the one taking care of her and didn't once complain. At her lowest point, Asami offered her company and did not ask for anything in return. She was just there because she's Asami. The most kindhearted person Korra has ever met. She ignored the way her stomach dipped, and all those times before. Maybe it's the poison, she thought again.

"You're so stupid," Korra said it this time, in her room, alone, her voice echoing in all corners. She drifted off to sleep, trying to erase the memory in her mind.

-

She can feel her soul slowly slipping away from her body. 

Korra doesn't come out of her room most of the time. She just stares blankly ahead, on the wall, the pile of books, Naga, the furniture. Nothing. Emptiness started to fill her mind. The irony, she thought. Like the silence is deafening, the empty pool drowning her.

Senna and Tonraq tried to get to her, spirits they do, but Korra doesn't respond physically or emotionally. They let her be alone in her room. Maybe Korra just needs time, they assume. 

Korra spent another day in her room, not planning to go out at all.

-

In the dead of night, the nightmare intensified as if she was back in that cave. The poison entering her system, in her wrist and ankle. Korra remembered the pain all too well. Zaheer's face was clear as glass that she awoke, breathing heavy, sweat all over her body as she tried to move away from whatever danger Korra feels she's in. But all she saw was a dark room and her belongings. 

She took a deep breath and tried to wiggle her way out of bed painfully slow, reaching for the wheelchair, taking all her strength to transfer herself in it. Korra thought of Asami and how she willingly helped her with it even though it took a lot of work and effort. Asami doesn't always seem to mind. 

Korra wheeled her chair to the balcony, the light shines bright, the Southern lights, they say. Another reminder of what she has been through the past months. Or years? Different colours illuminate the sky, scattered around in an imperfectly perfect position. It almost radiated life. Korra wished it sprinkled some spark in the darkness of her thoughts. She stared into the night, not realizing Senna walking towards her, crouching to her eye level and there it was again, the same look in her eyes. 

"Nightmares again?" She asked. 

Korra didn't even have to answer it for her mother to know. She knew. Senna said somewhere along the lines of giving her enough space already. That it's time to go see Katara. One reason she delays seeing her was that it would be too real, too real for her to come to terms that she's not okay and needs the healing. 

She wasn't sure if she could respond, but Korra found herself wrapped up in the arms of Senna as streaks of tears run down her cheek.

Korra was hopeless. 

-

"The poison did a lot of internal damage," Katara waved her hands in motion as the water in the healing pool moved with Korra in it. 

"Can you fix it?" Korra asked. She looked up to meet Katara's gaze. _Fix it._ As if she's a toy that needed to be sewn back together.

"I can help guide your healing process, but whether you get better or not is only up to you," Katara said. She stopped bending the water and regarded Korra for a moment. Katara glimpsed bits and pieces of her previous lover, now reincarnated to a strong young water tribe woman. The Avatar. A title so holy she sometimes wonders if it's a good thing or a bad thing. Good for the people, Katara thought. Bad for the Avatar's family, she concluded. Korra only wanted to save the airbenders, something Aang would've been so proud of if he was here. 

There would be moments when it hurt to look at Korra because it reminded her so much of Aang. The smile, the antics. Sometimes she even hears Aang's voice when Korra speaks if she listens closely. Korra was a reminder of what she lost, but somehow, she was also a symbol of something that will stay and live on. 

And so, she promised to herself and to Aang that Katara will do everything in her power to keep the next Avatar safe. To train her, share her knowledge, and provide for whatever she needs.

Right now, Korra needed healing and guidance. 

"I know what it's like to get through a traumatic experience and I promise you, I'd you dedicate yourself to getting better. You'll recover, stronger than ever," Katara added, looking at Korra, trying to get to her. 

Korra sighed and gazed down her legs. "That's what I want, more than anything." She responded.

"Then try something for me, concentrate on your big toe. Visualize it moving. Breathe." Katara directed. 

Korra took a deep breath and followed what Katara said. 

_Visualize it moving._

Her face scrunched up in concentration, clearly putting a lot more effort than she used to. Korra projected all her energy on her big toe. Her whole body hurt and Korra thought this will bound to fail. It will disappoint her again. 

But at the brink of her giving up, Korra saw her toe twitch. It actually moved! 

"Did you see that? It worked!" 

-

"The mind can be a powerful ally or your greatest enemy. Now I want you to try taking a step." 

They were once again in Katara's healing hut. This time, Korra is not in the healing pool but between two sidebars to support her gait. They've been trying to do this for half an hour now. It's the first time Korra was able to stand up without someone behind her to catch her if she falls, however, both arms started to shake as she fought to hold on and stand upright for as long as she can. 

_One step. Just one step._

Korra grunted as she pushed more so dragged one foot forward. Her grip from the sidebars shook violently, but she fought on. 

Not until flashbacks clouded Korra's mind once more. 

Poison. Cave. Chains. Rocks. Suffocating. Zaheer.

_Zaheer._

Korra's body gave in and she fell to the ground. Her hands went to her head, a headache pulsing through her skull. It hurt to think, hurt to move. She closed her eyes with the desire to shut the memories away.

"You're okay. Your body thinks it is still in danger, but you're safe here. Use your mind to overcome the pain." Katara bent down beside Korra, one hand soothing her back. 

The headache intensified, trying to stay still on the ground. She wanted the flashbacks to disappear. If not, Korra wanted to disappear.

"I'm done for today."

-

Three weeks and nothing has ever prepared Korra for the surge of the letters. It's almost endearing, reading all those letters from the ones she loves. She can't help to think though as she got to the fourth letter, from Tenzin this time, that pity was eminent somewhere between those paragraphs. 

_Your recovery should be your number one concern,_ he had said back in the docks before they left for the South Pole. _Jinora, the airbenders and I have everything under control._

Something about it stung, pushing further down the abyss she has made the night after the fight. 

Tenzin was right though. Korra needed to heal before she comes back and accomplish her avatar duties. 

Every letter had almost the same intent, different handwritings, but the same concern except from one person.

_Asami Sato._

Seeing her name scribbled in the envelope together with her address warmed her heart. The same thing she felt back in Air Temple Island when Asami would help her get dressed, bathed, carrying her from bed to wheelchair, something she still couldn't believe. Korra knew Asami is a skilled fighter but she underestimated the woman's strength.

She opened her letter and there it was; the first line. 

_I miss you._

Korra's heart skipped a beat and she started to think. 

_It's not the same in Republic City without you._

Korra wondered why. 

She finished reading her letter and she got a pen and a blank paper from the drawer. Korra thought she'd write a response to Asami first, then the others next. 

The paper stayed blank at the end of the night. 

-

The first time it happened, Korra was with Katara, doing physical therapy for the sensation in her legs to come back. It suddenly just hits her blindsided, nothing even triggered her. One minute she's doing exercises for her lower extremities. The next thing she knew, she was on the floor, hugging herself, breathing heavy, throat constricting as Korra was yet again flooded by the images of Zaheer and the poison. 

_Ground yourself_ , Katara told her though she wasn't sure. 

"Korra, listen to my voice," 

It was getting harder, more challenging to keep her thoughts at bay. It was difficult to even fathom that she isn't even safe in her own mind. 

"Tell me five things you see, Korra," Katara tried again, holding her like a baby, stroking the back of the Avatar, "Korra, you need to feel my breathing. Be in sync with me." 

And she did. It somehow helped with the drowning of herself into nothing, but it was still there. Something was still there. 

"Good. Now, tell me five things you see around the room." 

Korra tried to scan her eyes in her surroundings, unsettling, her chest hurt but she managed to choke out, 

"Water," 

"Good. Count from highest to lowest. What else do you see?" 

"Table," _Four,_ she thought. Korra looked around, naming the pieces of furniture that catch her eye in that instant. "bowl, three."

She wasn't certain if she was able to finish naming all five. But the last thing Korra remembered was Katara's eyes and a look of worry before slipping out of consciousness. 

The second time it happened, Korra was in her room and luckily, Senna was just passing by to witness what was happening. 

_"Korra, sweetie." Senna's_ voice was warm, rasp from exhaustion, but her set of blue eyes gave it away. She was scared for Korra, trying to hold her, not knowing what to do. 

_Katara._ She thought, but somehow Senna understood as she called a white lotus guard to fetch the master healer. 

Her throat was once again constricting. Like her body is trying to suffocate her own. Korra tried so hard to catch her breath, long enough for Katara to come into the room and tend to her once more.

"Korra, you're having a panic attack again. Remember what I told you." Katara quietly sat beside her, letting Senna hold her daughter as she waited for further instructions. "Be in sync with Senna's breathing this time. And then tell me five things you see." 

She did as she was told, breathing in sync with Senna's inhalations and exhalations, followed by naming the five things around her. 

"Bed, five. Lamp, four. Book, three. Chair, two. Pillow, one."

They waited and waited, but it didn't seem to work. Korra still strained, drowning from invisible water. Katara and Senna's look would've submerged her even further, but she gestured one hand in the air, telling them to wait. 

Korra tried doing it again. How hard it was to focus and fight off her mind at the same time, calling for Raava if she's even there. She hasn't felt her since after the fight. 

She counted again, looking around her surroundings. 

_Bed._ Five.

 _Lamp._ Four.

 _Book._ Three.

This time Korra's eyes focussed on the stack of papers. Letters from her friends. She memorized each letters' position, to whom it's from, appropriately lined on the table. 

_Letters._ Two.

Korra closed her eyes, confusion evident from the older women, but they let her, nonetheless. Amidst the darkness, a familiar face welcomed her, clear as day, bright as the moon. Korra wouldn't mistake the figure as somebody else. Long raven hair as smooth as water, flowing beautifully on her side. Green eyes as fresh as the leaves, perfectly shaded, somewhere around the beach. And the beautiful luscious lips as red as the colour, enticing, alluring. 

_Asami._ One.

Surprisingly, it worked. Senna held out a breath she's been holding, Katara gave her a warm smile, and Korra has calmed down finally. 

The many times it happened after, she stopped asking herself why. 

-

"Whenever you're ready." Katara casually took a sip of her tea as she waited for Korra to begin her therapy. 

"What's the point. We're almost at this for six months and I can barely take a couple of steps without collapsing." Korra scoffed, defeated, she looked down on her lap.

"I know you're frustrated but—"

"Of course I'm frustrated! A crazy man poisoned me and now I can't dress myself or cook for myself or do anything for myself and this whole time my friends have been off helping the world while I'm stuck with you and you can't even heal me!" Korra shouted, regretting it the instant she stopped talking. "that came out wrong," She took a deep breath, closing her eyes in the process.

Korra is tired. The understatement of this whole process. She promised everyone that she'll only be gone a few weeks. It's been months and she's still stuck in the wheelchair. 

Katara went all out and relayed what Aang had gone through. Witnessing his whole nation get wipe out. She always knew what to say at the right moment. That's why Korra had every intent to listen to her sifu. 

She mentioned about Aang acknowledging suffering, and there he found peace. 

_Peace._ That word seemed so far out of her vocabulary now. Korra asked if she did recover from this, then what? 

"Wouldn't it be interesting to find out?"

They started the therapy, Korra taking a few steps, pushing, urging, anything to move forward. 

"Visualize yourself walking to Naga. Take that first step."

And she did. 

-

The letters from the others were less, but they never stopped coming. Asami was the most consistent one. Mako is busy with his detective work as per usual. His letters have been more of narrating the weather and whatever exciting stuff he sees. Korra almost wrote back to him then, but the paper found its way in the trash for the nth time. 

Bolin has the most interesting set of letters Korra has ever received. He drew her portraits of him and Pabu, sometimes he tried to portray the scenery of Republic City. He also drew a picture of him, Mako, and Asami one time when they went out for lunch. Her fingers lingered in Asami's drawing for a moment. 

It was almost two years. Korra lost count. 

Tenzin visits the South Pole to see how she was doing, and she gladly showed him.

They were in the white lotus compound for her training that day. Korra wore her training suit pulling on Tenzin on the side as she walked in the familiar grounds for a sparring match with the three lotus guards. 

Korra was ecstatic, being able to move freely again. She felt alive, adrenaline rushing in as she bent fire towards the guards, but she noticed they were holding back.

"C'mon! Fight back! I can handle it." Korra commanded, and on cue, they all did. 

She was doing good, dodging, throwing fists after fists, bending fire, then air, casually earth. Until out of nowhere, Zaheer's face appeared, catching her off guard, stumbling to the ground as the three men continued attacking her. Tenzin had to come in between to stop the match, checking to see if Korra was okay. 

She thought she was getting better. Slowly, but she was getting there. Korra was wrong. 

Korra hated how Tenzin tiptoed around her, giving her updates about the earth kingdom and Kuvira doing most of the work. She hated how she's stuck in the South Pole, not being able to help at all. 

As the moon peeked, Korra hopped on Naga, not running away, but she had to be alone. Naga raced toward the ample empty space filled with snow. The wind hurting her face as she arrived in her unofficially official favourite spot. 

Korra walked towards the edge of the precipice, knees buckling in the process, and then she was on the ground. Crying, shouting, pleading. 

"Damn it! Damn it! Aang, _please._ " _I need you._ "Someone out there, _damn it!_ " She wept on the spot, shoulders shaking as heavy sobs filled the night. 

"Why am I not getting better, spirits," 

She remembered a few years ago in the exact same spot when she thought about it. Maybe the avatar cycle will live on, she thought. Then Aang came, and it changed her perspective. 

It wasn't the same now, though. Because she no previous avatars to talk to now. Korra cried the night away until Naga had to nudge her, reminding her that it's time to go home. 

-

"You might want to give room for some other letters on that table," Senna came in one night in Korra's room when she was about to go to bed. She wouldn't be able to sleep anyway. 

Korra followed her mother's gaze, looking over the table with the mountains of papers, piling up to reach the ceiling.

"I'll try to clean it up in the morning," 

"That's not what I meant." Senna sat on the edge of the bed, settling her eyes on Korra. 

Korra sighed and sat up straight, "I haven't responded to any of them." 

"Is there a reason why?" 

"I don't know what to say,"

Senna regarded her for a moment, her hand reaching for Korra's. 

"Asami wrote to me. Now I would be glad that she did, but I feel like she wants to know more about you in her letter," A teasing smile erupted from her lips as she witnessed Korra get flustered by what she just said. 

"Asami?" Korra asked as if it were a dream. It was harder every day to fight back the urge to write to her. The trash bin in her room can vouch for it. This time she thoroughly looked at her mother. Grey streaks of hair were evident in the faint light. There were bags under her eyes and Korra felt like she aged a lot. Somehow, unwanted guilt crept up her spine again, blaming herself for whatever caused this. 

"You should write to her," Senna broke her train of thoughts. Her voice was calm, her touch was soft. "Even if you don't know what to say, just try. It's Asami." She added matter-of-factly as if she knows her as well. It's Asami, she'll always understand. 

Senna kissed Korra goodnight, but Korra went and hug her tightly, "I love you mom," she whispered. 

"I love you too, honey," 

As the door closed, Korra sat in front of the table. She reached for the pen and a blank paper. This time, it didn't stay empty of words. She managed to write _Dear Asami_ without ever crumpling it and throwing it out. 

_I'm sorry I haven't written to you sooner, but every time I've tried, I never knew what to say._

Korra wrote as if the words flow out her fingers through the pen. Up until she reached the sign-off, she stopped briefly. What does she write? With love? Your friend? 

She shook her head and ended up just writing her name. Korra wasn't sure of her feelings for Asami right now, but somehow, for the first time in two years, she was hopeful. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this was long overdue. Work has been hectic and been tired lately, but hey! Here's part 1 of Korra Alone. Will try to finish part 2 sometime this week. Cheers!


	15. Korra Alone Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She took a deep breath and opened the envelope. There were two things that she was certain at that time; Korra's heartbeat was pumping a thousand times a minute, and Asami's letter was the reason for it. 
> 
> Korra read the letter five or six times. Beginning from Dear Korra up to the Love, Asami. Especially on the Love, Asami. She didn't waste any more time and went to grab a pen and a paper to write her response. Folded with care, sealed with a kiss. It's in the back of her throat, Korra is aware of it but still, she wasn't sure. 
> 
> -
> 
> Sorry I know this was long overdue!

Korra cursed her legs almost every day when she still couldn't move it. She would hit it with sheer force at times in hopes of feeling sensations. She hated every second of being stuck in the wheelchair, loathed every eye looking her way, wondering, worrying, empathizing. 

Korra would scream underneath her pillow in some nights and let the frustrations out of her system. The dread of having to wake up amid the moon falling and the sun rising. Beaded with sweat, heavy panting, and the only clear image Korra sees when her eyes open is the person who tried to kill her—suffocating her—literally sucking the life out of her.

She wouldn't admit it to anyone, not even to herself, but she thought of it a lot in the past two years if it was even worth sacrificing her life for the air nation. A part of Korra would surmise that it is, and it will always be a part of her duty. To be the Avatar has its perks, but sadly, it also has its consequences. 

The heavy feeling in Korra's chest never faltered two years later as she found herself sitting in a lotus position trying and failing to clear her mind, waiting, meditating. She steadied her breathing; one trick Tenzin has taught her to meditate ages ago back in the gazebo at Air Temple Island. Spirits has it been long ago.

With eyes closed, Korra felt her spirit extract from her body. Slowly, floating up into another dimension, seeing the spirit world's bright lights, feet almost touching the ground only to be blocked by her literal nightmares. 

_Zaheer_. 

Her spirit went and came with much force as she slipped back into reality, pulled as if she awoke from the bucket of water splashed on her face. 

_Fifteen seconds._ She unconsciously counted. Longer than before, Korra thought. 

She sat there for a few more minutes until eventually, she went home. As Korra entered the Chieftain's palace, she walked the long hallways up to her family's wing passing the kitchen. She was welcomed by Senna preparing the dining table for supper. Korra met her gaze briefly, flashing a smile that doesn't quite reach her eyes. Her smile hasn't been full ever since. 

"Korra, how was meditating?" Senna put down the plate she was holding and acknowledged her daughter. 

"It was okay," Korra lied, struggling to meet Senna's eyes. She thought looking directly at her will give it away, so she averts it every chance she gets. Something's she's been good at doing recently, hiding what she really felt from her parents. Korra couldn't take another pitiful glance her way, especially with her parents. 

"How about you go wash yourself and then we'll have dinner. Your father is gonna come home any time soon."

"I'm not really hungry right now, mom," Korra flashed her an apologetic smile, "but I'll come down when I will." She added, feeling bad in the way Senna looked hurt. 

"Okay. I'll leave some food in the table for you then," Senna swiftly moved towards Korra and kissed her on the forehead. She watched her figure disappear into the hallway. 

Senna continued setting up the table, putting three plates anyway. She'd prepare the food for Korra when she's ready, she thought. Loud footsteps heard from the opposite hall where Korra came from and in came Tonraq, gray streaks of hair also visible with tired eyes. Senna smiled warmly at her husband, moving towards him for a peck on the lips. Chaste, soft, and welcoming. 

"Hi honey," Tonraq greeted her, broad arms wrapped around her wife's shoulder. He looked at the dining table set with three plates prepared nicely. "Not hungry again?" Tonraq met her wife's eyes once more. A mutual connection seemed to get passed along their gazes. 

Senna took a deep sigh, "No, she might come down later if she gets hungry," she rested her head in Tonraq's shoulder, finding the familiar comfort it brought her all throughout their married life. 

"We're doing our best," Tonraq hugged Senna a little tighter, "you're doing more than you can. She just needs more time." 

Senna got lost in Tonraq's warmth as her eyes sting from the tears it formed. She remembered all those times where she can't even take a look at her daughter hurting. She wouldn't even count the days and nights where Senna wished to take the pain away, wishing it was her in Korra's position. How can you power through and see your own child suffering? Tonraq shared the same sentiment. He wasn't good at expressing his feelings in words, but Senna knew. Mothers always knew. 

In the opposite room, just up the stairs on the right where Korra's room is, She is sitting at the edge of her bed, holding on to what appears to be an envelope. A letter from Republic City. Her mom must've put it on the table for her when Korra was out. 

She took a deep breath and opened the envelope. There were two things that she was certain at that time; Korra's heartbeat was pumping a thousand times a minute, and Asami's letter was the reason for it. 

Korra read the letter five or six times. Beginning from _Dear Korra_ up to the _Love, Asami_. Especially on the _Love, Asami_. She didn't waste any more time and went to grab a pen and a paper to write her response. Folded with care, sealed with a kiss. It's in the back of her throat, Korra is aware of it but still, she wasn't sure. 

-

Korra continued training in the compound. The familiar obstacles she used to do before she came to Republic City was something to get acquainted with. She got up early every day to have time to meditate or at least try to, but so far, she can't feel Raava connection. 

So, she tried to get better physically. The nightmares were still there, but every day it seems like it was easier to lie to Katara and her parents than actually to talk about it. Zaheer still haunts her. She still couldn't sleep at night. Everything was a struggle, but she kept going. 

The others' letters were getting slimmer now and Korra's guilty conscience was eating her alive, but she still wouldn't respond. She didn't know what to say and she never felt comfortable talking to them about what's been going on except for Asami. There was a steady array of letters back and forth, months passed and the longing for the CEO grew bigger and bigger in Korra's chest. 

It was when Senna went into Korra's room to rearrange the clothes in her drawer, but she couldn't quite figure out how to fit it nicely. 

Korra moved beside Senna and had said, "Oh, Asami used to do this—" she stopped herself, confused. Her eyes widened but Senna was just looking at her waiting, a small smile hinting on her face.

"How does Asami do it?" 

Korra acted as if she has been caught stealing a seaweed cookie in a jar. Quickly composing herself, she showed Senna how Asami used to arrange her clothes in the drawer back in Air Temple Island. The familiar warmth in her chest seeped in at the memories of her, and this time, she was sure. 

-

Korra has hit a roadblock. She felt herself wasting time in the South Pole. Amidst Tenzin's advice and her parent's never-ending support, she perceived herself as a burden more than a recovering avatar. 

She needed to be where the action is, she thought. She needed to be where her friends are, where Asami is. 

Korra doesn't admit to Katara that the visions aren't getting better, but it's not getting worse either. It's like this constant mover etched in her mind that wouldn't budge, and she tried everything. Katara did too. She didn't think it would be necessary to say as the goal for recuperating was to be able to get back on her feet. She is back on her feet, though not entirely. It's all that matters for now. The physical part, right? 

_The path of getting better is straight ahead. It's up to you to not get lost in the way._

Katara would always remind her. Somewhere along the way, she stopped caring. Blindingly training until her muscles get sore, she pushed herself until she physically and mentally exhausted herself. 

One afternoon, Korra is sat on the chair in her room in front of her study table. One hand on the table, fingers lightly drumming on the wooden material. The other hand clutched on to Asami's letter, careful not to wrinkle it, ready to be put in the box where all her other letters went. They've been going at it for a while now. Six months? They've simply become pen pals now. Something Bolin wished to be when they said their farewell two years ago by the docks. She swallowed with the hopes of drowning the impending guilt that threatens to resurface and reread Asami's letter instead.

_I hope you never lose faith. I want to say it gets better, but it will most likely be empty words._

Asami would be so understanding that Korra started to wonder if she can see her in the South Pole right at that moment. Create a device to see what's been going on with her. She laughed at the idea. However, knowing Asami, it wouldn't be far from possible to happen. 

_No matter what happens, Avatar or not, you're still Korra. You're still my friend. If you weren't the Avatar, then who are you?_

Korra stopped and stared at the last sentence. Unprovoking, just curious. 

_If I wasn't the Avatar, then who am I?_

Something she never quite asked herself when they found out she was the Avatar. Korra thought it didn't matter because the sole purpose of her being alive is to serve the people, the universe, bring balance and peace. That's what she's been training for her whole life. 

And now she stopped and asked herself. Stripped away the avatar title, who was she? 

It solidified her will to decide her next steps. Korra put Asami's letter in the box and got a blank paper and a pen. She wrote her response, 

_Dear Asami,_

_I've pondered on my thoughts, thinking of your question. Maybe I don't have the answer yet but who really cares? You're right. I've been so caught up trying to step on the Avatar's role that I forget I'm also human. I get hurt; I can be vulnerable. To answer your question, I am Korra. Someone's daughter, someone's friend, someone's sister. Anything I can be without the Avatar title. And I also realized that there are indeed people who care for me waiting in Republic City. That includes you. Maybe it's for me to come to terms with myself and what I have become. Hopefully I'll see you soon._

_Korra_

That night she braved her purpose when they gather for dinner. Tonraq and Senna tiptoeing around her, while Korra stood her ground, jaw set, throat cleared.

"There's something I need to tell you both."

-

"West of the sea, near the icy rocks, the wind will pick up. A storm possibly. Head lower so you can stray away from it. After that, I'm sure you'll be fine," Tonraq put the basket of Korra's food, enough to last her the whole travel in the small boat as they wait for Senna and Naga to say their goodbyes.

"Dad, I'll be fine," Korra flashed her a smile, nudging her dad in the process as well, "learned sailing from the best, didn't I?"

"Of course you did. I just want to make sure that—"

"Dad,"

"Three days is a long travel. Are you sure I can't send a white lotus guard to acc—"

" _Dad,"_

"Fine, fine. I just," Tonraq let out a breath and gazed at her daughter, "be careful, okay?"

"I will, I'll write to you as soon as I arrive," Korra hugged her dad, melting to his arms, like a blanket for warmth and comfort, "thank you," 

Loud footsteps from the snow emanated from behind Korra as she turned to see Naga trudging towards them and Senna not far behind. 

Her back instantly met the snow as Naga tackled her, licking her face a little too enthusiastically. Korra tried and failed to get away from the sloppy kisses. 

"Down girl, hey," She chuckled, finally extracting herself from the attack. She stood up and water bends the snow out of her clothing. Korra scratched Naga's ear and finally said, "I'll miss you. You take care of my parents for now okay? You're in charge." 

In which Naga whined like a puppy. She didn't want to see her best friend go, but Korra had to. She thinks she had to. 

"I'll come back, I promise," As soon as she said it, the words felt empty.

She stepped back and hugged Senna as well, "I love you, mom."

"I love you too, honey," Senna's figure was smaller and Korra towered over her. The same warmth and comfort enveloped her as she too melted in her mother's embrace. 

Soon enough, Korra is waving goodbye to the three figures, watching her sail away until all she could see was water surrounding her. 

She looked ahead finally, for tomorrow to come, to be back in Republic City. To be back in Air Temple Island, Tenzin, Pema, the kids, Mako, Bolin. Asami. She tried to sleep that night, not minding the nightmares, Korra ignored and slept through it.

It's as if the mind had a power of its own, bending nightmares into reality like it manifested itself when Korra blocked her thoughts. At this point, Korra wasn't quite sure of the difference between her nightmares and her reality in the past years. 

Across the horizon, she can see the tiny island perfectly blended with the night sky. The corners of her lips twitched upward as she neared the docks. Korra was almost there, almost reaching her second home, until it showed up. 

At first, she wasn't sure what she was looking at. Blurry from the darkness, with the only source of light being the moon. As the boat sailed closer to the mountain, her breath caught in her throat as she instinctively backed away, sweat trickled down the side of her face as her heart thudded in her chest. 

Korra saw herself in the avatar state. Chains of hackles in both wrists, eyes bright and searing, staring straight at her. She closed her eyes with the hopes of it going away but was disappointed and more frightened when she opened and saw the figure closing in on her. 

Painstakingly, Korra changed the boat's direction as she sailed farther and farther away with no direction in mind. She needed to get away from her literal nightmare.

-

_Dear mom and dad,_

_I arrived in Republic City a couple of weeks ago and couldn't be happier. It's nice to be back at the temple and it's great to see my friends again. Don't worry. I'm taking it easy, but hopefully, I'll be back in action soon. I miss you both very much. Please give Naga a big hug for me._

_Love, Korra_

Lying became second nature to Korra as if her body specifically made way for all the lies she's said to her parents in the past few years. 

_I'm okay. I'm getting better. The nightmares come less and less now._

Yet there she was, somewhere along an island in the outskirts of the Earth Kingdom, running away from herself.

She almost, almost wrote a letter to Asami. Korra thought otherwise. Maybe it was best no one knew where she was. She didn't want to worry her more as she understood that she had a lot on her plate right now. 

-

Months have passed and Korra doesn't forget to write updates to her parents. Fake updates. She traversed the dirt road, trying to blend in with the crowd. Gone were the blue vest, parka, and baggy pants. It was replaced by a green one instead and a new pair of shoes. Her hair was cut short, just below her jawline. Korra removed every single bit in her body that reminded her that she was the Avatar. 

Maybe Korra wanted to disappear. Her intentions still unclear, looking for answers she doesn't even know the questions to. She's been all around the world. At first, she tried to reconnect to Raava, find her, seek her. She's been to the desert though she might've hallucinated. Korra swore she saw Raava at the top of the mountain. She walked the paths in the Fire Nation, right across the volcano and there she saw her Avatar self again, looming, watching, observing. 

She travelled across the North Pole and back to the South, to the Spirit World and eventually back to the Earth Kingdom. She got lost along the way and now it was more of her surviving than recovering. Korra stopped trying.

She found herself one night in a bar with lost hope and enough yuans to drink the night away. 

As Korra casually took a sip of her drink, someone sat beside her in the bar, suddenly closing in her personal space. 

"What's a gorgeous lady sitting here all alone?" 

The woman's voice was sultry, teasing. Korra glanced her way and saw a pair of brown eyes looking back at her, waiting for an answer. She was beautiful, Korra noted. She saw how those lips tainted with a faint lipstick, but not as red as Asami's. The woman moved closer and Korra could smell the alcohol from her breath. 

"It's Renee, by the way. How about I show you a good time?" Her smirk was flirty, and Korra didn't realize Renee's hand was in her thigh, slowly ascending with only one direction. She had to flinch so bad that her drink toppled down, spilling the contents all over the bar. 

"Sorry, I—" Korra started but headed towards the exit as her mind wandered away back to Republic City. To Asami. 

"Renee, will you stop scaring the customers away?"

"Shut it, Chin! I just thought she needed somebody tonight. She looked lonely." 

Korra ran as much as her legs could, head throbbing from the alcohol, gait almost imbalanced but she managed to get away from the bar. She tried to shut off Asami in her head and hurt too much to remember her. It hurt too much to not be with her right now, but she thought it was best to be away. Away from everything, everyone. Not until she heals fully.

Rounding the corner, she heard distant chants of a crowd, seemingly gathered in the arena a few blocks ahead. Korra's curiosity piqued, and she found herself in the stands, watching what seems to be an underground earthbending fight. In the blink of her eye, there it was again. Her avatar self. It's like mocking, challenging her to move forward. To come down the ring and face her.

A snap decision came into the foyer as she approached a man collecting yuans from the crowd. 

"Excuse me. Who do I talk to about getting in the ring?" 

And the rest was history. At least for three days. She fought and lost. All the time. People wanted her out of the ring, but she persevered. She didn't fancy being beaten down or thrown in all directions. Rocks in her face, body connecting to the end part of the ring. But she loved the adrenaline. Korra felt more alive, trying to stay sane and be in the fight at the same time. Her avatar self came and went, ignoring it for a lot of reasons. 

It was on the third day when the man name Tu gave Korra her cut for the night. Black eye and all, she didn't mind. She walked the familiar path towards the motel she's been staying for the time being. There were a lot of people in the streets tonight. 

_Must be a popular fighter in the arena._

At one point, Korra thought she heard someone call her name, but she knew she never told it to anyone. No one should know who she was in here. Korra hid her identity so well. She ignored it and went inside the motel up to her room, throwing her bag in the chair by the door, and grabbing a basin, filling it with water to heal her wounds from the fight. 

Korra walked towards the sink, but before she could reach it, the door behind her suddenly opened and she froze in her tracks. She mentally berated herself for how stupid she was, leaving the door unlocked in this sketchy part of town. 

"Please close the door and leave. Thank you." 

Korra's ears rang hot. She knew that voice, that beautifully familiar voice. 

Slowly, she turned around and saw in her whole being, Asami. Green eyes were looking back at her. 

"Asami." Was all she managed to say at first. The overwhelming feeling of emotions welled up, making her feel nauseous and her head throbbing more painfully than before. 

The look in Asami's eyes was almost unbearable like she almost wanted to cry with shock, relief, with _something_. 

Korra panicked. She shouldn't have let Asami see her like this, not like this. A small part of her wanted to close the gap and hug Asami. She almost did it. 

"What are you doing here?" She asked instead.

"Wha—" Asami lets out a shaky laugh, "What am I doing here? What are _you_ doing here?"

"I—" She didn't know what to say. Korra didn't have an answer to that. So, she redirected, "How did you find me?" 

"Does that even matter right now? Six months Korra. You were missing for six months—" 

"I wasn't mi—" Korra caught herself. She shouldn't project this to Asami, "I'm fine."

"Well, clearly, we didn't know where you were. You were lying to your father. _I_ didn't know where you were. Is there something wrong?" Asami reached the space in front of her but stopped shy. Korra wanted to reach for it but averted her gaze, looking down, 

"I don't know."

"Korra," Asami pleaded. 

"I don't know!" Korra snapped, "Sorry. I just…" _I don't want you to see me like this_. "You should go home, Asami." 

"Really? After three years? That's what you're going to tell me? I came here to find you—" 

"I didn't ask you to find me."

"Nobody did!" Korra flinched at Asami's retort. This is the first time she has seen her lose it. She was mad clearly. Mad at Korra, and she knew she deserved it. "Of course you didn't! You wouldn't have a chance to tell me anyway when you stopped _responding_ to my letters."

Right then, the familiar clanging of shackles reverberated in the room. Asami couldn't hear it, though. It was her nightmare. Korra's nightmare. Herself. Her avatar self was standing by the window again, mocking her.

She snapped her eyes shut and looked back at Asami. She wished she didn't because seeing her break down right now was too painful to see. And it was her fault. 

"I'm sorry. A lot is going on with me." 

An understatement of the moment. 

"Then tell me!" She waved her hands in Korra's direction, "Why are you doing this?"

Korra took a deep breath and spoke the truth, "I wanted to prove something for myself. I needed to feel… _better_."

"This is your solution? Get beaten down, until what? You stop breathing? Really, Korra? Are you seriously gonna wait for us to find out on the radio that they located you somewhere in this small town, dead?" 

Korra's heart broke for Asami, but she stressed too much in ignoring the figure in the window as it seemed to have moved a step.

"I didn't plan any of this! I thought I was getting better, but it turns out, the only thing I was able to achieve is to stand and walk!" That was silly of her; she admitted to herself. But she wanted no more than to get Asami out of here as her literal nightmare is in the room with them.

"And that's a bad thing?" Korra wondered how Asami was so caring, even in this dire situation. She adored her for it but, damn it. Not right now. 

"It is for me Asami! I am the Avatar! I'm supposed to handle all things. I'm supposed to be the one to fix the mess in the Earth Kingdom and not Kuvira. I'm… I'm useless right now." Tears threatened to spill as she easily opened up the truth to Asami.

"You didn't have to go through it alone. It boggles me how you think you're supposed to carry the world on your back. You don't. Nobody gets left behind, remember?" Asami said and it pulled Korra's heartstrings as well as her tear ducts. 

She wanted it to be over. She wanted to cry on Asami's shoulder, give up. Take a rest with whatever internal battle she's going through. She almost did it. 

But her avatar self took another step. It was hard to miss as the chains of shackles rang across the room, giving her goosebumps in the process. 

Asami was hardheaded. She didn't want to back down. Why can't she just let Korra go? Korra requested for her to go home one more time, but she wouldn't listen. Asami took a step forward, and so did her avatar self. 

Damn it.

She closed her eyes with the hopes of her nightmare going away. It hurt. Everything hurt. 

"Please go away." Korra took a half step back as her avatar self walked towards her, mimicking Asami's actions. 

"Korra, please," Asami whispered. 

Korra gazed at the right side of the room where the window was again. Her avatar self is slowly moving forward. She was petrified. Korra's face was buried in her hands. She mumbled again, "Please stop. Please stop. Please stop."

She begged her mind to stop. Begged her avatar self to stop. Her shoulders shook as she was hopeless. 

Asami must've caught on because the next thing she knew, she was being struck in both shoulders by the CEO as she shouted all her frustrations to Korra. Asking, begging her to answer, and she hurt for Asami. Hurt for herself. Everything was so frustrating, and she blamed herself once more for it. 

Korra tried to explain whatever she can, but it got more challenging to answer every time Asami asked another question. 

"Why didn't you let me come with you?" 

That struck Korra like she was impaled in the heart. Asami's raw vulnerability and the simple question loaded with so many emotions Korra couldn't describe broke her in many ways. And she thought she couldn't get any more broken. 

"I'm so sorry Asami." She hugged her, breathing her in, and it's as if the world stopped spinning for them.

She wanted so badly to just be this way with Asami, the warmth she gave, something she longed for, something that calmed her. Korra might've hugged her too tightly as Asami winced and she quickly retracted. 

This time, she really took Asami in. She had bruises all over like she's been in a fight. Korra directed her to the bed to heal the scratches on her skin. Something about this moment was surreal to Korra. Intimate. Delicate. 

Korra was hyper-aware of how Asami stared at her. Her heart was in her throat, and she almost choked when her fingers brushed her black eye, and she looked at those emerald eyes. 

"You should heal this," Asami instructed her. 

Her gaze was too much for Korra, so she broke it off, continuing to heal Asami's bruises. 

"I will. Don't worry about it." 

Maybe it was the relaxing effect of the cool water as Asami's eyelids grew heavy, and Korra slowly directed her to lay down in bed. 

"Please stay." Asami pleaded and Korra's heart was about to combust. The next thing she knew, Asami was fast asleep and she stared at her admiringly and sadly at the same time.

Korra stayed.

She removed her shoes and laid next to Asami. She healed almost everything, but she seemed to be having a dream right now as she noticed her eyelids flutter for a moment. Korra instinctively put one hand over Asami's head and the other caressing her cheek. 

"It's okay. You're okay." Korra cooed. Something Asami had done back in the Air Temple Island when she was still there. 

Korra stiffened as Asami scooched closer, one hand splayed across her stomach and her head on the crook of her neck. She continued to caress Asami's cheek. Like muscle memory, she began singing her a lullaby as she did back in the airship ages ago.

She wasn't the best singer, but she did anyway, cradling Asami to sleep like this is where she belonged all this time. 

Until she heard the shackles again.

Korra wanted to curse. To shout. Tell her nightmares just to give her a break. Just this once. 

She closed her eyes, still singing a lullaby to Asami, but the sound of the chains grew louder. Korra shut her eyes until it hurt. Until a single tear fell, and she opened them again.

There it was. Her avatar self again. Staring back at her. Just by the window and Korra took a deep, slow breath. She knew what she was going to do. She had to face herself. Whatever it took. 

Slowly she extracted herself from the sleeping heiress in the bed. Korra gathered her stuff with a heavy chest. She crouched lower to kiss Asami on the forehead. Korra wanted to come with her. She wanted to wake her up, but she couldn't bring herself to. 

Korra looked at her one last time, heart in the throat, she whispered, "I love you, Asami." 

And just like that, she was gone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to my oomf Oli! ksksks


	16. Remembrances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "That's why you found me in the Earth Kingdom. Most times, I wonder if I was still fit to be the Avatar. I changed my appearance so nobody would recognize me," Korra took a deep breath and locked gaze with Asami again, "but you did."

One light flickered at the far-right corner of the room in the visitor area. Asami sat parallel to Hiroshi at their usual table. 

Hiroshi moved the red flower tile with a rose symbol vertically to form a harmony that concluded the game. 

"Game, set, and match," Hiroshi clasped his hands together, elbows propped on the table, gazing at Asami on the opposite side with a sly smirk on his face. 

"You win again," Asami shook her head but was smiling, nonetheless. She leaned back on the chair while she crossed her arms. A scraping sound of a chair against the floor caught her attention. Her gaze followed the sound. One woman got up, probably in her thirties, Asami thought and the guy with the same grey clothes looked the same age. She watched as the pair side-stepped and met in the middle for a kiss. Asami didn't realize she was staring when Hiroshi cleared his throat and she snapped back out of her trance. 

"You're distracted," Hiroshi said without making eye contact with her daughter. He began clearing the table, fixing the tiles back in the box. Asami reached for some of the pieces with the intention of helping her dad but Hiroshi waved his hands and continued making her lean back to her chair again. She let out a breath and shook her head. 

"It's mostly stuff in the company. We're gonna have to double the working hours. I figure, with Kuvira's army rising and getting more powerful, it's best to be prepared. Raiko doesn't seem to be making any moves about it, though, so that's another issue." 

"Does he even have a back-up plan?"

"He just wants to wait. He doesn't want the citizens of Republic City to panic. The board has had dozens of meeting with him already. One with me convincing him to approve the mecha tanks I've customized to at least stand guard and be used by lin's forces outside the city's border. He said it was too provocative," Asami pinched the bridge of her nose, remembering the disastrous meeting she had a week ago. A teacup was almost ready to fly in the air if not for Tin intervening and cutting the meeting short. 

Asami had more metal scraps to break back in the office that night to let out some steam. 

"I see, but I'm assuming you didn't listen anyway…?" Hiroshi started his sentence as a statement but ended it with a note questioning at the end. He finished putting all the tiles in the box and the board was folded neatly at the side. He leaned back to his chair and rested his arms on the table. He finally looked over at Asami, regarding her for a moment. 

"The mecha tanks are ready. It's in the factory by the docks. I have all the engineers double-checked the interiors. It will take them approximately fifteen to twenty minutes to get to the borders. We've also managed to create a temporary holding place up north in case they come for that side." Asami said it gracefully and nonchalantly as if she's been practicing it prior to visiting his dad. A stranger would've been impressed by the distinct confidence and power Asami radiated, but not her father. He always knew the capabilities of his own daughter and he seemed rather pleased.

"So you have it all figured out."

"Of course," Asami raised one hand, flicking her wrist and studying her nails in the process. 

"Then what's bothering you?" Hiroshi asked. Asami met his gaze, shocked by the least. 

"I—" She crossed her arms again and her lips formed a thin line, "I told you—" 

"Yes, but the problem you say that is distracting you, you already have a solution to it. So, there's something else." Hiroshi paused, clasping his hands once again then continued, "Is there?" A smile crept slowly in his face as he raised an eyebrow. 

Asami rolled her eyes, cursing in her head as she thought of other excuses to dodge a topic she is literally having a hard time avoiding. The events never left her mind from three days ago. The unsuccessful lunch, the prince's kidnapping, and the mixed emotions she's been having with Korra. She tried to push the thoughts away, but it just kept finding its way back. 

Asami let out a breath, her lower lip protruding as she let her guard down and finally let the emotions take her. 

"It's someone." 

"Oh?" 

"It's nothing really. I just have these emotions, I think. I had all the time to ponder it and stuff happened, and now I'm just really confused. But it's okay, I'll figure it out." Asami looked down at the table. Even she wasn't convinced with herself. 

Hiroshi laughed, leaning forward on the table, "Is this someone I know?" 

"Yes."

"Is this about Mako again?"

Asami let out a nervous laugh as she shook her head no, "Trust me, that relationship was over before it even began. We're good friends, though. We got closer these past years after Korra—" She bit her lip, averting her gaze somewhere in the room. Anywhere but her father's eyes. 

She could feel Hiroshi narrowing his eyes, still looking at her. "How is the Avatar doing? She's back?" 

Asami met his eyes briefly and responded, "She's okay. She's back. We had a run-in with some of Kuvira's army the other day, but we've managed. I—we have a lot of catching up to do, but I'm glad she's back." She let out another nervous laugh. This time it came out squeaky as her heart thudded in her chest. She is becoming anxious as she felt her face becoming warmer. 

Thankfully, his father didn't press further and instead offered her some advice. 

"Well, if this someone is still messing with your head and these emotions are bothering you, maybe it's best to talk it out. Communicate with that person. That's what your mother always told me. 'Hiroshi, if we fight, I would never let you go to the garage until we fix whatever it is we were fighting about.'" Hiroshi let out a laugh, closing his eyes in the process, reminiscing a memory tucked deeply in his mind. "All I'm saying is if you have the chance to speak with the person right now, do it. You wouldn't want to have any regrets." Hiroshi looked at Asami with longing and sadness, and she understood. 

_You wouldn't want to have any regrets as I did with your mother._ It was visible from his twisted philosophies that he was now trying to come back from. It was seen from his physical features from the greying hair and the bags under his eyes the unspoken words and longing he felt from all those years. Asami understood. 

She opened her mouth to say something but no words came out. They sat there for a while, letting Hiroshi's words bear weight on her shoulders down to her heart. 

"Thanks, dad," She managed to say. 

Her travel back to the Future Industries office was short and calming. Enough to clear her head. No traffic on the road and a sunny afternoon letting the breeze hit her face as she drove downtown to her destination. 

Asami met Tin by her office, following her from behind. They make their way towards a table in the corner of the room stacked with papers, blueprints, and prototypes of some sort. 

"Bring me all the revisions of the—"

"Hummingbird blueprints. I have it here," Tin handed placed the blueprints at hand on the table, splaying it open as Asami put a paperweight on the edges. 

"The latest one, with the lighter fabric for the wings—" Asami continued but was again cut off by her assistant.

"We have revised it and changed the canvas texture into habotai. I have sent it down the lab to test its stability and strength to withstand the wind in longer periods." Tin said it monotonously like a dialogue she's been saying the past few days, in which she probably did, but who was counting, right?

Asami narrowed her eyes at Tin, in which she could only shrug at her boss, "This is what we've been doing the past three days, Asami. And I keep telling you the 42nd revision was enough." 

"It wasn't really 42—" 

"Asami," Tin narrowed her eyes as well, studying her, and then waving a hand towards her, "You're trying to avoid something." 

"I'm not, I—" Asami closed her eyes and took a deep, slow breath to calm herself, "I just need this to be ready just in case." 

"It _is_ ready. You won't listen to me," Tin chimed in while rolling her eyes, "You want to go see her, don't you?" 

"Will you—I'm not—no," Asami groaned as Tin laughed at her being a blubbery mess. 

"You are basically glued to this table the past what, three days? After the lunch you had _with_ the Avatar and I've even had to call Mako to know what happened that day." 

Asami knew Tin was right. She was hiding behind work that didn't need much effort anyway to begin with. She has been assembling and dismantling prototypes the past few days to keep herself busy. Her mind distracted. It doesn't add up to the fact that everything stops and the image of Korra appears at the end of the day when she's off to bed and she's more frustrated than before. 

"I know you want to talk to her. You can just talk, Asami. Start from there, no feelings involved. You're still friends, yes?" Tin continued. 

Asami rested both palms on the table with a pencil latched between her fingers. She nodded defeatedly.

"And I'm assuming she doesn't know how you feel?" She pressed and the CEO could only nod again.

"I cleared at least a few hours for you this afternoon before we meet with the owner of the Zin Jang factory for the parts of the Hummingbird suits." Tin said. That was all she needed to hear before putting down the pencil, grabbing her bag, and walking towards the door. 

She stopped abruptly and looked back at Tin, who was again rolling her eyes at her but smiling, nonetheless, "Thank you, Tin." 

"It's literally my job to keep you sane. Go." Tin responded, and then Asami was out the door.

* * *

Korra sat at the top of the gazebo's railings with one leg folded in front of her chest, elbow resting atop, and the other leg dangling as she gazed the horizon across the sea. The sun was finally setting, and the golden light touched her skin and her eyes, making it sparkle with something mixed with sky blue and serenity. 

She figured being home and close to the people she cared for was one factor to feel secure. The familiar whisp of the breeze and the old-style architecture of the buildings in Air Temple Island was something she can get used to again. To be familiar with. Just like walking. Just like breathing again. 

But not meditating. Or going to the Avatar state. 

_One step at a time, Korra. One at a time._

Jinora and Tenzin had helped her in meditating every morning after breakfast to see what helps in the process. Jinora has been researching through old air nomad scrolls to attempt ancient techniques with the hopes of releasing the tension in Korra's body. 

_You are too stiff, Korra. Loosen up._

They'd try for a few minutes, enough to give her hope that she could meditate through the Spirit World, but every time it gets longer for her to try, she feels weaker every time. Like her literal life is being sucked out of her. And the image of her Avatar self was still there. 

_We'll figure something out, Korra._ Tenzin would always reassure her, though, amidst the pat on her shoulder, there is no doubt there is a tinge of concern in his mentor's eye. Korra would never point it out though. 

_You've been disconnected for too long. Disconnected from the people who love and disconnected from yourself._

The past three days have been a disastrous sleepless night for Korra. Not the same during the three years, but enough to keep her up and let the unpleasant thoughts devour her. Toph has said it to her back in the swamp. She has learned to connect to the vines and, with that, connect with the ones she loved. Although Korra wondered if it did the same for her. She still hasn't talked to Asami. The suggestive glances and side remarks Pema and the airbender kids have given her was enough for her to pick up the radio and dial Asami's personal line. 

But not enough to wait for an answer. 

Korra would always hang up after the third ring. 

She was still deep in her thought, gazing at the sunset when the clacking sound of heels grew louder as she looked back just in time to see Asami approaching her. 

"Hi," Asami gave her a small smile, tea at hand, stopping on her tracks just at the middle of the gazebo. Korra almost forgot how to act when she caught herself staring with her mouth slightly open. Her body felt all the nerves all at once run down her feet, so when she stood up, she almost lost balance. Good thing she was able to hold on to the railing, smoothly smiling crookedly in Asami's way as they locked gaze. 

"Asami," She greeted. 

Asami's gaze lingered for a moment. Korra was sure of it as she looked down on her hands, both carefully clasping the teacup. 

"I brought you some tea. I thought you might be cold out here." She took a few steps closer to where Korra was standing and she felt like Asami literally took her breath away. To say Asami was beautiful is an understatement. Hell, she might be the most gorgeous person in the whole Republic City, and Korra isn't even biased. She just knows it.

"You're so sweet, thanks." Korra reached for the cup and for the slightest moment, their hands touched, electricity jolting down her insides and she almost flinched physically at the sudden feeling.

Seeing Asami again, she can't help but feel all her emotions run amock. Asami's hair was tied back in a low ponytail with her usual pencil skirt, red sweater and cape that fit perfectly. It showed all her curves at the right angle and her makeup as perfect as a painting. She was mesmerizing. 

Korra avoided Asami's gaze as it was too much. Looking out the view, she was back in her demeanor. 

"Are you okay? You seem out of sorts," She asked. Asami stood beside Korra, enough space to let her breathe, which Korra was thankful for. She juggled between keeping her thoughts to herself or spilling it all out but then once look is all it took. Korra can see how genuine Asami is, the concern in her eyes noted with something, and Korra wouldn't want to keep her in the dark. Not this time. Not anymore.

"I've just been thinking about something Toph said. She told me that the world doesn't need me and it's basically pointless to try and stop Kuvira." Korra said, making Asami knit her eyebrows. 

"That's ridiculous," Asami responded, but Korra shook her head.

"By that time, I thought so too. I figured she was just being her normal, cranky self. I'm beginning to think she has a point."

"No, she doesn't. The world does need you. You're the Avatar."

"But no matter what I do, the world seems to be always out of balance,"

" _Korra,"_

"I just—I know." Korra let out a brief laugh and continued. "I could stand here and whine all day about the things I've done wrong in the past," she looked at Asami, "and you'll probably just end up saying the right things anyway," She took a sip of the tea. Jasmine with a teaspoon of sugar. Just how she likes it. Asami would know because three years ago, she would always make Korra tea in the morning, no questions asked. She just did. 

"I'm glad you know." Asami looked over the horizon, over the sunset and it was Korra's turn to glance at her. "Don't beat yourself up for the things you can't control. The world will always be out of balance, Korra. But you're trying and that's enough for m—for the people." 

Korra hasn't taken her eyes off Asami as she continued to watch the scenery on the island. Asami motioned her head towards the sky, "beautiful sunset," she commented. 

"It is," Korra agreed, still looking at Asami. 

The wind picked up, a light breeze hitting their faces, and Korra closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened them, green eyes were staring back at her. 

"Asami, I'm sorry—" 

"Sorry about the other day—"

They said in chorus, and Asami chuckled softly. Korra smiled shyly, one hand reaching for the back of her neck as her heart swelled in the sound of Asami laughing. 

Asami crossed her arms across her chest and began again, "I wanted to say sorry for how I acted. It was childish of me, really. You had something going on and I should've respected that. You wanted to be alone. You know yourself better than anyone and I know that now." 

"That's—it's complicated," Korra ran a hand through her hair as she tried to organize her thoughts, briefly averting her gaze in the sea. When she looked back once more, Asami's eyes never left her and that the look she was giving was comforting. She was waiting. Just waiting for an explanation. 

After all the hurt she put her through, Asami was still here, being a good friend, understanding, and just waiting the whole time. Korra's chest tightened at the thought. The least she could do now is to at least keep Asami in the loop. She deserved more, Korra thought, but she will have to start somewhere. 

"My path to recovery was terrible." Asami raised an eyebrow and Korra continued, "I wasn't always the best person to be in the same room. My parents can vouch for it. And then I started to walk. I was so ecstatic that day. It felt like being born all over again. Does that make sense?"

"Mhmm," Asami mumbled, urging Korra to talk more. 

Korra set down the tea on top of the railing. She gazed at the trees dancing in the air, the sun on the horizon, and the gentle waves of the water. "Then, I started to train again, using my elements. Being able to fire bend again was something I was looking forward to. But then the nightmares and my visions never left. And right then, it was mostly internal conflict. The letters you sent kept me grounded," She took a quick glance at Asami while fidgeting her fingers and looked away again. "Six months ago, I was almost at the docks, you know," Korra's voice dropped, vulnerable. "I—I realize I wasn't fully recovered, so I changed my direction. I've thought it through in my head and I lost count, but I thought maybe if I just stay away for the meantime, I won't let anyone be in trouble. That I wouldn't hurt all of you while I'm here, not fully recovered. Not fully ready. That's why you found me in the Earth Kingdom. Most times, I wonder if I was still fit to be the Avatar. I changed my appearance so nobody would recognize me," Korra took a deep breath and locked gaze with Asami again, "but you did."

A pin drop could be heard as Asami took in what Korra just said. Korra was sure Asami was ready to flee, but she finally spoke.

"A lot of times, I had to excuse myself in a meeting because the board members were painstakingly infuriating, and I go up the roof of the building to shout my frustrations away. But I come back to the room with a calm and collected face as if nothing happened," Asami began, and this time it was Korra's time to listen.

"I would always drive around to calm my nerves when I don't want to stay put. The brothers and I would have lunch dates. I told you that in one of my letters, and we'd just enjoy each other's company. There are days where I go on walks downtown and see the shops too, but you know what I'm thinking the whole time? Is that I wish you were here. All the time, Korra." Asami caught her gaze and her eyes were wide, shocked by this revelation she was hearing. 

Asami continued, "If you think running away from the ones that you love so that you can protect them is just plain stupid. You have your reasons, though, but I'm just saying. No matter what happens, you're still the Avatar, Korra. And it will never change the fact that me, Mako, Bolin, the airbenders, basically everyone who cares for you will run to danger with you. For you. Because that's how it works. You choose who you want to walk beside you. Again, you don't have to do everything alone. We got your back." 

"Okay. I'm sor—"

"Please stop saying sorry."

"Okay." 

Korra didn't realize how the lights turned on around the whole island. The sky has turned dark and the faint glow of the stars sparkled as they watch some airbenders going up the hill to the dormitory room.

"I punched a guy," Asami said nonchalantly, eyes never straying from the moving figures.

Korra looked at her, amused, her right corner lip twitching upward, "you did?"

"He was annoying, and plus, he was saying something stupid about you. I won't let any slander of my friends slip by that easy," Asami chimed.

Korra laughed heartily and Asami did the same. The thought of Asami punching a guy was too good to be true. She was always so good at controlling her temper, but Korra guessed everyone would have their limits. 

"Remind me not to anger you then," 

"Then don't leave me again," Asami said. Stern but pleading. Korra was caught off guard that her breath literally was stuck in her throat. 

She hoped her eyes weren't betraying her as she held her gaze towards Asami, "I won't." _Never again._

Asami could only smile and Korra was ready to yell the three words her heart has been trying to translate. 

"As—"

"I should probably go." Asami cut her off. She walked a couple of steps towards her, "I have a meeting to attend to. Not the best perks of a CEO."

Korra's lips formed a thin line. Disappointed that Asami had to leave, but she didn't want to keep her to herself. She wished she could.

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow, maybe?"

"Of course," Asami responded. She kissed Korra's cheek and held her shoulders for a moment, "goodnight Korra," Asami smiled and her touch lingered as it slid down her biceps until it was gone. She watched Asami's back walking away, unaware of the smile on her lips.

"You choose who you want to walk beside you," She whispered to no one in particular. Eyes still set in the disappearing figure of the CEO walking towards the docks. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the late update. Life has been kicking me in the butt. Lmao. Anyway, I hope this turned out good. This fic is almost done and I will power through fasho!


	17. Similitude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm here." Asami shifted her weight to face Korra, "We'd follow you everywhere you go. You have to let us." 
> 
> "I know you would," Korra said. The tune in the radio changed to a slow melody. The stars in the sky sparkled like dancing lights and Asami didn't think before she reached for Korra's hand. 

Korra rubbed the sleepiness off her eyes, scanning the room with only the darkness welcoming her. The sun hasn't risen yet, but her body knew it was time for her to get up. Another habit she got used to back in the South Pole. Korra realized then that there's no forcing herself to go back to sleep after having had the nightmares of Zaheer again. She's had nightmares almost every day.

She got up and changed out of her pajamas. Quietly, she slid her door open and walked the hallway, making as little noise as possible. A few lights have been lit in the dormitories, probably by the air acolytes preparing to start the day on Air Temple Island. Korra has seen a few white lotus guards on duty as well. 

Tenzin and the others should be waking up in an hour, so she walked around the island, the breeze lightly hitting her face and the exposed skin between her vest and her sleeves. Korra has gotten better at controlling the heat in her body now. She wouldn't miss the moments where she got frustrated due to the fact that she couldn't do it when she was in the South Pole. Senna always had to bring her extra blankets. 

Across the horizon, the sun is peeking from amidst the body of water. Korra sat down on the grass in a lotus position, taking one deep breath and closing her eyes in the process. She imagined she was floating in the air, like a feather, weightless, easily swayed by the strong wind. She was rising up in the clouds and then all too sudden, the scenario changed into the mountains again. She fought off the urge to open her eyes and stayed longer. She was at the Laghima's Peak and right in front of her was Zaheer. The panic ran like electricity through her body quickly and the flow of the poison flowing through her veins. Korra wanted to scream, but no sound came out. Her throat was constricting, and the sky was getting darker and darker. 

Until someone literally snatched her and took her breath away. 

Korra opened her eyes with a gasp and in front of her was Jinora looking deeply concerned. Her heart was thudding loudly, and she can literally hear it in her head, still trying to catch her breath, she wiped the sweat on her forehead.

"Korra, are you okay? What happened?" Jinora asked, kneeling in front of Korra. 

"I—," Korra began, her breathing became steadier and continued, "I was trying to meditate again, to get to the spirit world. Wha—What are you doing here?" 

"I saw you walking out of the house and I followed you. Do you often wake up this early? Before our session?" Jinora asked, curious. 

"I got used to it back home. I would often wake up at a certain time in the morning and couldn't let myself go back to sleep." Korra hugged her knees as she rested her chin in between, "He's still in my head." 

Korra kept her gaze in the sea. In her periphery, Jinora has settled to sit beside her, following her gaze.

"Everyone was eager to know what you've been up to when you were in the South Pole. We checked the newspaper, asked the white lotus guards with some news about you." Every word had cut straight to Korra's chest, guilt-stricken, her eyes set on the horizon. An apology was caught in her throat. She knew she shouldn't have shut herself off. But she found it was easier to keep it all in than to explain what goes in her mind. She'd rather figure it out on her own than to tolerate the sympathy in everyone's eyes. Her hands gripped at her skin. It hurt. She wanted to kindly tell Jinora to stop now but Korra can't trust herself not to lash out towards the master airbender. 

So Jinora continued, "We waited for a response to our letters every day, you promised." She was calm, yet Korra can't deny a change in resonance at the end of her sentence. Jinora's eyes fixated on the gentle waves of the water. "Asami looked for you, correct?"

" _Jinora._ " Korra decided maybe she didn't have to listen to what she says. She threw a glance over her, warning, but Jinora couldn't care less. 

Jinora looked shy, stepped a line she wasn't aware was there. It was never there before. "I'm sorry." She said.

Korra pursed her lips. She wanted to scream, but every day she surprises herself, breathing out slowly, calming herself and looked for something to distract her. A boat sailed across her view of the ocean, she watched 'til it's nothing but a small dot in the water. Jinora is still waiting for an answer. She stopped talking and now Korra felt terrible. How could she tell this girl that she almost thought of just running away forever, with the chances of not being found, away from everyone, everything. If Asami hadn't found her, Korra wouldn't admit how the thought of running away forever seemed enticing then. The pained memory etched into her mind without meaning to. The hurt in Asami's eyes was crystal clear and right then she thought otherwise. She couldn't give up. That there are people still waiting for her to come home. And Korra wouldn't admit that somehow all this time, Asami kept her going. Stubborn, some things never change. 

"Look," Korra rubbed the dirt in her pants. She straightened it as she thought of a response, "I know I shouldn't have shut myself off to you guys, but I figure it's best to do it on my own. I- I kinda explained this to Asami," _though not fully,_ she wanted to add, "I'm sorry." 

Jinora didn't look mad nor disappointed, just her usual calm demeanour, she smiled softly, "I understand, and it still doesn't change. We're here for you no matter what. You've done so much for the world, to us, the air nation, and we want to make sure you're okay." She moved closer and placed a hand on Korra's shoulder, "I want to make sure that my older sister is okay." 

Korra warmed at the title, something she never thought of for a second because being with them and taking care of the airbender kids was like second nature to her. The sun has risen and some air acolytes greeted them as they walked past.

"I thought when the poison was out that I'd be okay. That's it—no more nightmares. No more troubles for me," Korra confessed. She looked at her hands and added, "I thought I was finally ready to face my duty as the avatar again." 

"We're doing the best we can, Korra. I know you are," Always so optimistic, Jinora, Korra thought. She let her continue, "not being able to meditate to the spirit world is something intriguing. The poison is out, but I know we can get to the root of it," Jinora cradled her chin with her pointer and thumb. Young mind thinking of a solution for the Avatar's obstacle. 

The root of it, Korra thought, is Zaheer. Her mind ran a mile to thinking something so risky yet reasonable as her face lights up, "What if I go to Zaheer's and face him. Maybe for me to be able to meditate into the spirit world, I can convince myself that I'm no longer afraid of him and that he doesn't control me."

Jinora looked at her as if she were crazy, "Korra. I know that we're running out of options but to be in the same room again with him, I don't think that's a good idea. We'll figure something out." 

When Korra was about to respond, Ikki came for them to say that it's time for breakfast. Korra let the thought linger as they all walked towards the main house. 

* * *

Maybe it's both a blessing and a curse, Korra thought. She held onto the bar railings on the boat as the white lotus guard drove them towards the mountains where Zaheer is imprisoned. 

_Maybe the universe is finally listening to me._

"Are you sure about this?" Mako stood beside her. He wouldn't let her go alone. After the long argument Korra had with Tenzin to convince him to let her go, she couldn't do another dialogue to tell Mako to back off. 

"Most of the airbenders were taken. Jinora too. I can't just sit and do nothing. I should be able to do something about this, Mako." There was a splash in the water as a wave hit the boat. Tenzin wasn't lying when he said Zaheer's prison was deep in the mountains. 

"I know it's just," he breathed. Korra noticed the puff of smoke coming out of Mako's nose. A sign probably that he's been holding back something than he cares to admit, "you just came back." 

The gnawing feeling was back again, though Mako didn't mean to, the guilt she suppressed in the depths of her stomach came rushing back like a big wave. She wavered away from his gaze. 

"I'm not making you feel guilty for cutting yourself off from us," Mako said as if he read her mind.

"Sounds like it," Korra said under her breath.

"Well, if I _do_ sound like it, which I don't." Mako looked at her and folded his arms across his shoulder, "can you honestly blame me?" Korra met his eyes, curious, she swore she heard a tinge of pain or betrayal in his tone if not for the splashing sounds of the boat against the current. 

"Mako—" 

The firebender let out a laugh that caught her off guard. Korra looked at Mako, confused. He put an arm over her shoulders, half-hugging her, which got her more perplexed and Mako starts speaking, "I'm not here to argue with you, Korra. We've had a ton of those back then, and I wouldn't want to add more to that. I'm glad you're back. I'm just worried for you." 

They lost balance for a brief moment as the boat clashed with a large wave. They're only surrounded by water now. No island in sight and they've been sailing for what felt like hours now. Korra held on to the railings. She can feel Mako's presence, heat radiating from his body, something the firebenders use to warm themselves. The skies have gone darker, she noticed finally, and it looks like a storm is coming their way. 

"I know what I'm doing is dangerous, but I've run out of options. Kuvira's army is rising to power, and the number of people siding her just keeps increasing." Korra said over the roaring sounds of water mixed with the boat's engine. Mako tensed and bit his lower lip. The way his eyes narrow and his brows meet an inch closer are all too familiar and slightly aching for Korra's liking. Korra waited for a response, but it never came. They would always clash against one another, butting heads and wouldn't back down without a fight. But it seems like Mako will keep on surprising her. 

Mako has mentioned his encounter with Bolin during the coronation day. He went with Kuvira. _She's doing something good. We're helping people. Kuvira's helping people._ Bolin is the type to listen and respect the higher-ups. Easily getting tricked into spending more yuans on stuff that's more than half the price he's willing to pay for, but spirits she wished he'd come to his senses. Korra didn't know much about what happened the past few months, and she knew better than to ask. It felt like she didn't deserve to know. She left the South pole for the purpose of healing (she was thankful for Katara, but she needed to do this on her own) and left Republic City again because she was scared. She thought it was for the better to flee and hide her identity from the face of the universe. Now she might've been wrong, she wondered. The people needed her after all. That is why her eyes are set out front, deal with her internal battles now, and then the external. 

A trace of an island was forming from across the waters and a drizzle has started. They were quiet for a while, and Mako was the first to speak.

"I like your hair. It suits you. You look beautiful." He gave a small nod and smiled warmly. 

Korra smiled back while playfully punching Mako's broad shoulders. 

* * *

Asami walked swiftly towards the main entrance of City hall. She memorized all the corners and the turns and designs as she drew most of them back when they were renovating the city. She knew her displeasure was visible in her features as she passed by a couple of employees and unnecessarily giving her a vast space to walk through the hallways. She was still pissed at her failed meeting with Raiko once again. Asami would be more than happy to say what her heart wants to stay, but she still has this good conscience to not tell the man that he is not thinking because of his empty brain. For the fourth time, Raiko has rejected her proposal to put some of the mecha tanks she refurbished to better prepare for Kuvira's army. 

_This will cause unnecessary panic to the public. You of all people should be more familiar with crowd control, Miss Sato._

She remembered vividly how he spat out her last name. Like venom, as if it's the dirtiest word he has said. Asami closed both her hands to a fist. The papers on her left hand scrunching up. Actively replaying scenarios of how she can break Raiko's face when she almost toppled down on the ground as she turned in the corner and almost hit Tenzin's chest. The Airbender held both Asami's shoulders to help get her balance. 

"Tenzin," Asami said, surprised. "I didn't notice you, sorry I." She straightened her clothes and readjusted the papers in her hand. 

"Was just lost in your thought?" Tenzin asked. Though his mouth is was mostly covered with his beard, she could barely see any part of his lips at all, but Asami can sense a ghost of a smile was there. 

"The meeting with Raiko went horribly again." She said in a melancholy tone. 

"I will talk to him. He better start listening now. The people are starting to get worried because of the vines."

"The vines?" 

"Ah, no one has told you yet. The vines recently started attacking and kidnapping people, Jinora and some of the airbenders are the latest victims." He stroked his beard after speaking, a tic Asami noticed when he's deep in his thoughts or when he's worried about something. 

"Kidnap? Does Korra know about this?" Asami asked. 

"She does." Tenzin met the young CEO's eyes and then looked away. The way he pursed his lips has Asami wondering if there's something he isn't telling, "I should go now, Miss Sato. We'll talk again afterwards."

Asami sidestepped to let Tenzin through and asked him a question again, "Where's Korra?" 

Tenzin walked a few steps, but Asami followed, her eyes bore through the man's soul. "I'm not supposed to say, Asami." 

"Tenzin."

He sighed and gave in. The anticipation is shown in Asami's eyes as she awaits his answer. Tenzin faced her and said, "she went to go see Zaheer." 

"She _what_?" 

Tenzin winced at the change in tone of the young girl. He cleared his throat to start explaining. However, he delivered it somewhat defensively. "She demanded to go see him. She said that it might help—" 

Asami waved her hand, exasperated. "Tenzin, you and I both know Korra. She likes to go headfirst towards danger. That man in prison _almost_ killed her." Asami wasn't aware how many steps she's taken forward as she found they're almost near the wall. 

"We have to trust her," Tenzin responded calmly, keeping his composure.

"I trust her." Asami ran a hand through her tied down hair. She couldn't believe what is happening right now, "it's Zaheer I don't trust." 

"I have the same sentiments with you, Asami. But we have to let her do what she thinks is right. If it makes you feel any better, I have asked for more guards to accompany them at the mountains and Mako is with her."

"Mako." Asami breathed in the air. She let Tenzin go to his meeting and she walked towards her car. Asami dialled Mako's radio number. Not even a second after the ringing stopped, she began with, "You didn't even stop her?" She tried to keep her voice down, but people passing by looked her way and she had to lower her head. 

_"You know how she is. She would fight for what she wants."_

That was true, Asami thought. Sadly, Korra doesn't have the same energy when it comes to her wellbeing. 

It took her a few more seconds to calm down, enough for Mako to check if she's still on the line. 

_"Asami, still there? Korra's been inside for almost half an hour now. I told the guards to call if something bad happens. So far, it's been quiet."_

"You're outside? You didn't come with her?" The panic rising in her tone as well as with her volume. 

_"I offered. She didn't want to. She said she needed to do it alone."_

"Dammit Korra," She whispered, but Mako caught on. 

_"She'll be fine."_

"How do you know that?" Her voice sliced through like a sharp knife, and she would've apologized, but Asami's mind is literally buzzing with concern. 

_"You keep forgetting she's the Avatar. She's our Korra. If she thinks that this is the best chance to solve whatever she's going through, we have to follow her lead. We were running out of time and we saw Jinora's and some of the air benders bodies inside a cocoon. She thought this might help her meditate into the spirit world."_

Asami closed her eyes and her lips. She noticed but won't voice out how everyone treats Korra as THE Avatar, especially the ones closest to her. But she's also a person, Asami thought. _My person._

"I know she's the Avatar Mako. She's been through so much already. I just worry…" Her voice falls short. This was the topic of their conversations a long time ago when they go out to drink or have lunch. 

_"I know."_

"And she just got back."

_"I know."_

"Will you ever stop saying you know?"

 _"Have you talked to her about your feelings?"_ Mako changed the subject and caught her off guard. 

"Wh- what?"

 _"Your feelings,"_ Mako repeated, pointing out each syllable.

Asami groaned, "I don't need to. Not important. I told you, she wouldn't have time for th—"

 _"Yeah, I know. It pains me to see how it's literally eating you alive. You might as well say what you have to say when you get the chance, Asami. Or you'll regret it."_ There was a pause. Static in the background is all she could hear, then Mako finally said, _"I did."_

Asami didn't even have time to comprehend what he said when he finishes the call with, _"I will let you know when we come back. We'll probably be in Air Temple Island. Come meet us there."_ Then the call ends. 

It wasn't long until she was on a boat on the way to the island. She kept herself preoccupied prior, upgrading more mecha tanks and hummingbird suits as much as she can together with her staff. Though she could've just delegated some work, Asami wanted to keep her hands busy so she doesn't think much about Korra. 

Mako has given her a brief summary of the events. How Zaheer managed to help Korra go to the spirit world, connected to Raava once again, and how she freed the airbenders. As she walked the steps up to the temples, she can already see some air acolytes walking towards the dormitory. A crowd formed at the middle of the pavement in the main house. Amidst the number of people, her eyes seek for a blue vest. Her eyes locked onto Korra's back, who appears to be carrying Rohan. Always has been good with kids, Asami thought as she watched her play with the airbenders. She stopped dead on her tracks and watched in awe. The trickle of a tear in her eye ran down slowly as if waiting for her to wipe it away. And when she did, she started to think that maybe Mako was right and that she should confess her feelings. Asami would be lying to herself if she said hasn't been thinking about it in some nights. A future with Korra, and then come the other what-ifs scenarios her brain comes up with.

The fire festival in the fire nation was something she'd want to do with Korra. She and her parents used to visit every year before Yasuko passed. Before Hiroshi didn't become too driven with work. Asami backed away slowly, careful not to be seen, and she walked the same path back to the docks. Korra wouldn't have time for Asami. The whole world relies on her. 

Asami found herself in the park where Korra's enormous statue stands graciously and proud right in front of her.

_The irony._

The sun has come down and the lights are already turned on. It looked beautiful in the park. Thanks to her, the park was renovated and well taken care of. Its true beauty emerged in the nighttime, the moon in the sky peeking behind the clouds. She sat there at the bench, appreciating it while she also pondered on her thoughts. 

Asami has never felt so alone before. And now that her best friend is back and her continuing growth of feelings won't stop, the small fear tucked in the corner of her mind was left on blast and has her thinking about what may happen in the future. 

Korra is and will always be the Avatar. A part of her wanted to ask Katara through a letter regarding her love for Aang. How does it feel to love the Avatar? Basically competing against the world, constant worry that one day she'll hear about the worse news. How does one handle their feelings for the Avatar? Perhaps it would be best to keep her emotions in check and to be with Korra as she deemed necessary. _Maybe it will be less painful._

"I thought I'd find you here." Asami followed the direction of the voice and there she was, the woman constantly in her mind. On her right hand, she held her glider as she walked towards where Asami was sitting. 

She smiled at Korra and said, "Oh? You knew I'd be here in the park? In this bench specifically?" 

Korra sat down beside her and rubbed the back of her neck, "Well, I went to check at your office first and you weren't there. They told me you're probably home or in the park. I thought of it and chose the park. Had to find where you were, though. Apparently, you spend most of your time here?" Korra flashed her crooked smile.

Asami was relieved that it was dark from where they were sitting. She blushed intensely, seemingly caught with an unspoken secret that is entirely innocent, to say the least. 

"It helps me clear my mind. This place. And it wouldn't hurt for a breath of fresh air every now and then." Asami thought it was a good excuse and Korra asked again, "You made the statue?"

"I just designed it. The people in the construction department made it come to life." 

Korra laughed, "Still can't take compliments, I see," She raised one eyebrow at Asami in which she smiled in return. 

"Why were you looking for me?" She asked. 

"I haven't seen you the whole day. I thought you'd wanna know what happened earlier." 

A group of teenagers started making a commotion somewhere on their left. A group of friends having a good time in the park. A couple walked past them, talking loudly about the new pro-bending tournament that will start next week.

"Tell you what," Asami said, "I know a much quieter place." She stood up and Korra followed her to where she parked her Satomobile. 

"I like the new colour of your car, Asami." Korra commented, and Asami could only say 'thanks' in return, trying not to make it obvious that she might've changed the colour because of the Avatar.

They arrived shortly at the Future Industries building. Asami punched in a set of numbers, and soon enough, they were on the elevator all the way up to the rooftop. Asami went out first and looked back at Korra's reaction, awestruck, endearing for the CEO. 

"This is beautiful, Asami!" Potted plants are set in every corner of the rooftop. A light is turned on, enough for them to see the whole floor, and a radio on the left, just beside the door, played tunes to set the mood. 

"I go here when I need a break from work. The fastest one if I don't have time to drive to the park." 

They walk all the to the end. Asami laid both her shoulders in the railings and Korra did the same. They looked at the city below them. "You've been working hard the past few years. I saw a picture of you when the first construction of the train system started in the newspaper." Korra began. She fixed the end of her sleeve and looked at Asami. 

Asami warmed at the thought of Korra seeing her face. She tucked a strand of her behind her ear, "I've been keeping busy with the projects, yes. I enjoy what I do, so more or less it doesn't seem like I'm working," 

"I see."

"You went to see Zaheer." 

Korra smiled, she glanced at the sky, "I did. All this time, I wasn't able to meditate to go to the spirit world or get in touch with Raava. Katara has tried to help me but it's been hard. It's like he was blocking the door."

"That's why you went to face him so he can open it for you?"

Korra nodded, "And I was right. All this time, I've been questioning myself as the Avatar and then he went and told me that my power is limitless."

Asami hummed, "Don't you feel like you are limitless?" 

"It's hard, really. Ever since I've lost connection with the other avatars, I feel like I've been walking the world blind, not knowing where to go, what direction to choose." 

"Yet you revived a whole nation and stopped the rise of the Red Lotus," Asami said nonchalantly.

"I did," Korra sighed, "when I was a kid, all I could think of was how I'm going to become a good avatar and how I'll answer to my duties. That's what I trained for my whole life. Sometimes I just feel like a weapon made by the spirits to bring balance to the world, and amidst that, I don't know who I am, in solitude. Something to exercise my freedom, my power, but I feel so alone." 

"I'm here." Asami shifted her weight to face Korra, "We'd follow you everywhere you go. You have to let us." 

"I know you would," Korra said. The tune in the radio changed to a slow melody. The stars in the sky sparkled like dancing lights and Asami didn't think before she reached for Korra's hand. 

"Uh, Asami?" She led them in the middle of the rooftop and Asami guided Korra's hand in her waist and the other holding her hand. 

"Let's dance," Asami smiled and rested one hand on her shoulder. They swayed to the melodious tune. 

"You're my person." Asami began and she chuckled at Korra's confused expression, "You're not just the Avatar to me, you're my friend. My person. Someone I can trust with my deepest darkest secret." 

"Your deepest darkest secret?" Korra's eyes sparkled, and the night has never made her blue eyes as beautiful as now. Asami didn't realize she was staring at Korra's lips when Korra called her name. "'Sami?"

She locked eyes with Korra, their faces a few inches apart. "Your deepest darkest secret. Let me guess, is it you secretly not listening to whatever boring meetings you're in?" Korra smirked and Asami chuckled. 

"That's a given plus, I study the agenda before coming in anyway," She responded and shrugged her shoulders. 

"Is it you giving too much to the public that sometimes you wish you could have it back?" 

"These are not deep dark secrets worthy, Korra." Asami rolled her eyes, and Korra let out a laugh that made her insides squirm. 

"You haven't told me what it is, have you?" They continued dancing on the rooftop. The wind picked up, but Asami felt warm when she's this close to the Avatar. 

"Well, no. I don't think I have one yet." _A lie._ Asami pursed her lips, but Korra wouldn't drop the subject. 

"You secretly hate all of us, Me, Mako and Bolin." 

Asami grimaced, "Why would you think that? Of course I love all of you. Always will." She said matter-of-factly. 

Korra caught her eyes shyly and said, "You haven't dated the past few years while I'm gone?" Her voice went an octave lower as if she was almost afraid to ask.

She shook her head, "No one was worthy of my time." Asami subconsciously pulled Korra closer to her. Their chests barely touching. 

"Mako?" 

"Oof. We're way past that, and we've gotten closer as friends. Honestly, I've just been keeping busy with my company. I have no time to date around and meet other people." Asami said. 

"And you had time to look for me," Korra said, eyes staring with a glint of something Asami is too afraid to find out. 

"I was worried, so I made time for you. I had to make sure you were safe." 

Korra moved her head closer and Asami's breath hitched, "You designed the statue, what, from your memory of me?" 

"It's easy to remember your features when I'm always around you before," Asami responded in almost a whisper. 

"You were willing to come to the South Pole with me," Korra's face moved an inch closer to hers. They stopped dancing now. They stood in the middle of the floor and their hands that were intertwined moved to Korra's heart. 

"I was, but you didn't let me come with you," Asami looked away, but Korra's hand on Asami's waist moved and caught her chin. She made her face Korra again. 

"You love me." It wasn't a question but a statement. Standing there, Asami felt like she was exposed, strip naked of the armour she has built. Her eyes widened and her heart was thudding loudly in her chest. Her deepest darkest secret revealed. 

Asami closed her eyes and whispered, "I do." She couldn't bear the rejection coming her way, so she thought it was best to not see Korra's face. She was waiting for Korra to respond, but the hand holding her chin was now cuffing one side of her face. Confused, she opened her eyes and saw blue eyes staring back at her with intent. 

"I love you." Korra said, "I'm gonna kiss you now." 

Asami was able to nod her head when her lips met Korra's. It was soft, gentle, and she tilted her head to be able to kiss her better. Asami's lips parted and Korra took at as a cue to put her tongue in. Asami couldn't believe this was happening. She was finally kissing her best friend. Korra. 

Asami shifted the hand on Korra's shoulder and held her jawline. Korra let out a low moan that drove Asami crazy and when her other hand reached the other side of Korra's neck, a loud crash below was heard, and an explosion occurred. They parted and locked eyes for a brief moment and checked what was going on. 

Mecha tanks with green design, more extensive than Asami's tanks were marching in the streets and shooting at the people in front. Screams were heard, and they could see the two people trying to outrun the mecha tanks. They appear to be wearing green uniforms, but their appearances are dishevelled, and their voices sound awfully familiar. 

"Varrick and Bolin!" Korra said while she grabbed her glider on the side. She met her gaze shortly and Asami understood. This can wait. 

"Go. I'll call Lin and Mako for reinforcements. I'll meet you downstairs." 

Asami was about to head for the rooftop doors before she stopped and looked back, "Korra!" 

Korra looked and she said, "please be careful." 

She nodded and jumped out the rooftop with her glider. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied. This fic is far from finished. Or halfway? :)


End file.
